Celos
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Frustración, enojo, egoismo...amor ¿Puede Isabella Cullen aferrar tantos sentimientos con la inminente estadía de Tanya y sus constantes indirectas? ¿Por qué Edward no se da cuenta? PostEclipse ExB AxJsp EmtXR CxEs JcbXOC
1. Chapter 1

**.Celos.**

* * *

- Vamos Bella! – chilló Alice. Pude ver como se encogía de hombros desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Es necesario? -

No tenía muchos ánimos. Últimamente no.

- Hace unas semanas te lo dije – hizo un puchero, pero aún así, me pareció elegante en su rostro – Abrieron una docena de tiendas en Seattle…Gucci, Dolce & Gabana, SAKS, Bella!!! Abrieron un Saks Fifth Avenue – cambió su rostro y ahora me miraba con desición – TIENES que venir con nosotras!

- Es tu obligación, como hermana recién estrenada – una voz levemente de soprano dijo afuera de la habitación.

Ahí estaba Rosalie, y aún me siento cohibida en su presencia. Pero no ha sido como antes, ahora es mucho mas agradable.

- No tengo ganas – me encogí de hombros.

- Bella – entró Rosalie, empujando ansiosamente a Alice – Por favor – abrí los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar un casi imperceptible ruego.

- Por favor – rogó, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron. Parecía cordero a medio morir.

- Hmm – suspiré – Ustedes ganan.

Alice gritó de emoción y dio pequeños brinquitos alrededor de la cama, mientras que Rosalie, siempre seria pero con un atisbo de satisfacción murmuró algo como "Ya era hora".

- Ehw…Bella, por cierto – dijo entre risitas una vez que estaba calmada – será mejor que te vistas. Edward se pondrá furioso si sales así.

No me había dado cuenta. Estaba desnuda. Demonios, eso explica por que tuve una sensación de frio y las ventanas están cerradas

- Hum – rió malvadamente Rosale – Aunque en parte es su culpa – guiñó un ojo y salieron inmediatamente, ya que sentí que todos los colores emergían de mi cara.

Dos meses atrás el evento del año, según Alice, se llevó a cabo. Me casé con Edward. A pesar de albergar dudas al principio ahora estoy segura de que ha sido la mejor desición que he tomado. Y si viera las cosas como el trato que en un principio era, podría decir que Edward ha cumplido con la mitad de él. Estoy asombrada por el acoplo de autocontrol que mostró en nuestra noche de bodas, y no encuentro las palabras necesarias para describir nuestra Luna de Miel. Día con día pienso en lo perfecto que es Edward en todo. TODO.

Sin embargo, un pequeño. Insignificamente. Minúsculo detalle ha convertido mi felicidad en una realidad agridulce.

- En un rato nos vemos, Tanya – escuché en el corredor contiguo a nuestra habitación.

Tanya. La sola connotación me hace enfurecer. ¿Por qué? Bueno, al principio me alegró la posibilidad de conocer a la familia de Denali cuando Carlisle nos informó de su contundente visita. Tanya llegó sola dias después de nuestro regreso de la Luna de Miel. Me impresionó por belleza y elegancia y confieso que mi autoestima lo resintió un poco…creo. Es bastante divertida con todos en la casa, salvo conmigo. Al principio me frustró un poco, pero ahora estoy segura que no me importa ni un pepino.

Algo que me importa es la manía que tiene de acaparar a mi flamante esposo. Lo bombardea con preguntas y su estúpida costumbre de entablar horas y horas de conversación con Edward sobre "los grandes momentos del pasado que tuvieron juntos".

¿Yo? En nuestra habitación, esperando.

En resumen: Nuestra vida de recién casados estaba casi hecha añicos…a excepción de las noches cuando mí amado esposo recordaba que, de hecho, sí es esposo de alguien.

Escuché el abrir y cerrar de la puerta y me enfuruñé entre las sábanas. Estaba bastante enfadada y Edward es la última persona con la que quisiera enojarme.

- Bella, sé que estas despierta – su voz aterciopelada dijo.

Sentí su frío tacto contra la base de mi espalda. Me estremecí de gusto, pero de la nada un pensamiento llenó mi cabeza: "¿Hará lo mismo con Tanya?".

Un extraño hormigueo se arremolinó en los puños y tuve ganas de golpear a alguien.

- No lo creo – dije aún hecha un ovillo.

- ¿Estas enfadada? – preguntó apaciblemente.

Unas inmensas ganas de gritarle que si me invadieron, pero no…no lo haría.

- Perdón – dijo antes de que pudiera maquinar una mentira – imagino que estas enfadada por no estar a tu lado al despertar.

- Da igual – dije sin pensar – ya me estoy acostumbrando – Mentira. Ni en mil años podría acostumbrarme a despertar sin su compañía.

- Oh…Bella, tu sabes…- vi venir el sermón.

- Ahora, si me disculpas – le interrumpí y lo miré rápidamente. Me encaminé hacia el baño sin apenarme de mi desnudez.

Pareció atragantarse o algo así, pero seguí mi camino.

- ¿Quiénes…pasar el día conmigo? – preguntó, y no pude descifrar el tono de su voz. Sopesé la pregunta varias veces.

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estupida es esa? – estallé. Estaba indignada. Un mes atrás no hubiera preguntado y sólo se quedaría tendido junto a mi, compartiendo momentos maravillosos.

- Sólo era una pregunta – contestó.

- Ah, si tu lo dices – estaba sentida. Retomé mi camino al baño, pero de nuevo me llamó.

- ¿Entonces si saldrás conmigo? -

Lo pensé unos segundos.

Estar con Edward o pasar una insufrible tarde de compras junto con Alice y Rosalie.

La idea de estar con Edward era exquisitamente tentadora. Tocarlo, sentirlo…recuperar los momentos de las semanas pasadas.

Las semanas pasadas. Cuando me pasé el tiempo varada en el cuarto, viendo películas como posesa ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Y claro, escuchar como las otras parejas disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos.

- No, lo siento – dije mordaz – Tengo otros planes.

_Tengo que pensar en mi o al menos…hacer que se me pase el enojo_ – Pensé.

Me volteé a observarlo.

Su expresión casi siempre inescrutable estaba desencajada. Una ceja levantada en señal de incógnita.

- ¿Planes? – preguntó. Podía notar la incredulidad emergiendo de su voz.

- Sí – contesté afirmativamente – me cansé de estar tirada – completé desafiante y seguí mi camino al baño. Cerré de un portazo.

**

* * *

**

**Jeje, se me ocurrió esta loca idea. Espero que les agrade.**

**Acepto comentarios de todo tipo.**

**Sólo aprieta Go! Y hazme saber que piensas.**


	2. Paranoia

**.Paranoia.**

* * *

Tomé una ducha rápida, preguntándome de donde salió esta actitud ¿Desde cuando puedo enfadarme con Edward? Técnicamente, me enfadé a causa de él. No por el. Algo que me inquieta mas es el hecho de cómo lo traté. 

"_Genial Bella, ahora te excusas por defender tu dignidad"._- una voz alterna me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo como el agua se escurría por mis orejas. Soy una tonta. Amo a Edward, he dejado todo por el y lo seguiré haciendo.

"_¿Y el hace lo mismo por ti?"_ – La misma voz me reclamó.

Claro que lo ha hecho. No le importó la posibilidad de que sus hermanos lo odiaran por contarme la verdad, sin contar con que si el no me hubiera salvado una docena de veces, en este momento estaría cinco metros bajo tierra alimentando a los gusanos del Cementerio de Forks.

Y lo mas importante, se enamoró de una humana. Conmigo, y no le importó. Lo hizo por que realmente me ama.

"_Aprovechó la ocasión para deshacerse de tu cacharro y se tomó la libertad de comprarte uno nuevo. Decidió qué universidad es la que mas te conviene y por ultimo…te alejó de tu mejor amigo"_-

Pero lo hizo por mi bien. Jacob es un hombre lobo y cuando Edward me transforme no podré acercarme a el…si es que algún día reaparece.

"_Y si es que algún día te transforma…piénsalo bien Bella. Han pasado casi tres meses ¿Qué lo detiene?" _– Mi subconsciente tiene un punto a su favor.

"_Ya no le quedan excusas. Probablemente se dio cuenta que eres poco para el y quiere estar con alguien como…"_ –

Tanya.

Me congeló ese pensamiento.

Cerré el grifo del agua. Tomé rápido una toalla y me sequé frenéticamente.

Tal vez no fue buena idea el baño. Ahora me siento mas molesta que antes. Pensar en todo lo que he dejado por Edward, lo que he entregado…incluyéndome en el paquete y el me ignora por Tanya.

O quizá como necesita demasiada imaginación para inventar razones por las cuales no puede transformarme, entonces evita verme y prefiere estar con Tanya. Cómodo y sin preocupaciones.

Si ese es el caso, entonces YO también estaré COMODA y sin PREOCUPACIONES.

Decidida me arrollé la toalla en el cuerpo y salí a la habitación. Como lo supuse, Edward desapareció.

Fui directo a mi armario decidia a cambiar. A cambiar por mí.

Tomé unos pantalones entubados de efecto entubado que se amoldaron en mí del modo que quería. Una blusa color aguamarina tipo corsé y un saco blanco con mangas que me llegaban al antebrazo. Por ultimo, unos zapatos de tacón que por supuesto, se lucen gracias al pantalón.

Me arreglé el cabello, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre mi espalda y me puse algo de maquillaje.

Bajé a la cocina. No había desayunado nada, y pensar en comida solo me revolvió el estomago, así que…bueno, pensé en algo simple. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué la jarra de jugo de naranja.

Me dirigí al mueble de cristal donde los vasos se guardan.

- Bella ¿Eres tu? – una voz terriblemente conocida preguntó.

Volteé y ahí estaba. Mi dios griego de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Viéndose tan deslumbrante como de costumbre, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos negros de… ¿lujuria?

- No – hice una mueca sarcástica – esto que vez es un holograma – completé.

"_Soy Tanya, disfrazada de Isabella. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y nadie sospechará" _– Qué graciosa se está volviendo mi consciencia.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Apuesto que no vio venir el comentario.

Le di la espalda y tomé el vaso para verter el juego en él. Bebí de inmediato, quería salir rápido de la casa. Respirar aire fresco y mentalizarme.

- Bella – Edward pronunció.

Si. Quizá un día de acciones sin sentido alguno (o sea, salir de compras) sería benéfico para mi salud mental.

- Bella! – me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Por qué me ignoras?

- ¡¿Ignorarte?! – Alterada pregunté, perdiendo la paciencia – Edward, llevo poco mas de un mes esperando a que me prestaras un algo de atención…¿Y tu dices que te ignoro?

Su expresión se suavizo y una sonrisa cansada apareció.

- Mi amor – me dijo como si las palabras fueran reales. Comenzaba a dudarlo – Entiende. Tanya tiene muchos problemas…es mi amiga, mi deber es ayudarla.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

- Jacob es mi amigo también – le miré resentida – Y.no.puedo.ayudarlo –remarqué palabra a palabra.

- Te estas desviando por la tangente – dijo moviendo la cabeza – el es…

- Sé exactamente lo que es! – le grité. Sólo eso faltaba. – no soy una niña.

- Bella, Tanya es solo una amiga -

- No lo parece ni a golpes, Edward – respondí y tiré el vaso contra el lavabo. La fuerza fue demasiada y se eclipsó contra el metal, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo estaba enojada, mirando el suelo de mármol.

- Esta celosa – pareció más afirmación que pregunta.

Alcé la vista, con los ojos entrecerrados.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba ahora contra su pecho de piedra, amoldándome a él.

- Oh, Bella – su voz dulce me dijo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabes que me hubiera negado a salir con Tanya.

- No te voy a dar a escoger –aspeté indignada, separándome de él y observé su rostro. Me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido.

Era la verdad.

El me dio a escoger entre él y Jacob. Dos cariños completamente diferentes.

Amor de pareja y amor de hermanos.

El resultado fue predecible, y aún teniendo que escoger de nuevo, volvería a escoger a Edward millones de veces mas.

Me di la vuelta. Un dolor en el pecho me invadió al escuchar sus pasos a pocos centímetros de los míos.

- Bella, justo iba por ti – dijo Alice cuando la encontré en el recibidor, a pocos metros de la puerta principal.

- Vámonos – apuré y la tomé del brazo, halándola con insistencia.

Llegamos al garage y Alice se subió en el asiento del copiloto de la Hummer H2 de Jasper. Y para mi sorpresa, éste estaba al volante. Atrás distinguí la rubia cabellera de Rosalie.Abrí la puerta trasera derecha.

- Bella – dijo Edward detrás de mi, como si de un respiro se tratase su voz. – Bella, escúchame…

Y eso fue lo último que escuché, por que cerré la puerta casi en sus narices.

- Listo – Jasper dijo con voz sombría -

El auto comenzó a irse en reversa, saliendo del enorme garage. Justo enfrente de nosotros, Edward en el mismo lugar donde justo hace unos segundos le cerré la puerta, con el rostro desencajado.

Definitivamente, será un largo día.

* * *

**Antes que nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios! Dios Carlisle Todo Poderoso les bendiga con toda su gracia.**

**Realmente el fic no será muy largo, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias si tienen alguna idea. Ok?**

**¿Quieres un beso de Edward?  
****Sólo aprieta el botoncito GO!  
y lo tendrás.**

**(Advertencia: No se aceptan devoluciones en besos de vampiros.)**


	3. Confesiones en una Hummer

* * *

Un ambiente lúgubre reinaba dentro de la lujosa camioneta de Jasper. Rosalie sentada en el otro extremo del asiento miraba por la ventana y sus hombros tensos parecían roca. Jasper con la vista en la carretera y Alice masajeando nerviosamente la rodilla de su esposo. 

- Alice, cariño – susurró con voz trémula Jasper en un tono audible para mi – me estas volviendo loco – señaló en dirección a la carretera, sus manos blancas temblaban.

- Lo siento, Jazzy – levantó grácilmente su muñeca. Escuché como tronaba sus dedos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté. Entrecerré los ojos, y noté como los hombros de Jasper se tensaron.

- Umm…nada – Rosalie me contestó. Pero ninguno de ellos me puede engañar.

Aquí ocurre algo y no me quieren decir.

- Hay, Bella Bella – Alice rió como duendecillo – no pasa nada. Estas paranoica.

- Sé que lo estoy – dije haciendo una mueca – pero no creo estar imaginando ahorita.

Un silencio sepulcral se expandió en la camioneta.

- En serio, chicos – dije. No estaba de humor – siempre me entero después de las cosas.

- Alice – pronunció Rosalie.

- Oh…- suspiró Alice, contrariada – Bella – dijo en un respiro – salimos no sólo por ir de compras.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Alice? – pregunté asustada.

Alice ama ir de compras, y no estoy muy segura de que ese amor sea menor al que le tiene a Jasper.

- No creas que te has salvado! – me dijo con ojos entrecerrados. Me pareció un duende asesino – pero…Bella, es algo grave.

- Dime – temblé.

De ninguna manera puedo apostar contra Alice. Pero, no dijo nada. Permaneció callada, con los hombros tensos…o al menos eso pude ver, ya que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Es tan malo? -

- Alice tuvo una visión – comenzó Jasper.

Un extraño temblor se sintió desde el compartimiento de la cajuela. Emmet salió de la nada, con la cara hecha un puchero. Parecía niño de 5 años a quien le quitaron su paleta.

- Alice tuvo una visión…- lloriqueó - ¡¿ Y no me dijeron!? – Chilló – Hieren mis sentimientos…

- ¿Emmet? –estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué Emmet estaba detrás?-

- Cállate, Emmet – ordenó Rosalie, en un gruñido.

- Bella, si no salías con nosotros, ibas a visitar a Charlie – comenzó, temblorosa – Edward está siendo un idiota últimamente, y aunque le rogaste que te acompañara no lo hizo…- pausó. Sentí un dolor en el pecho – Irías sola en tu Audi. A la mitad del camino el auto…explotaría…contigo dentro - se le cortó la voz. Jasper comenzó a… ¿sollozar?

Jasper estaba claramente llorando. Rosalie se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente y Emmet no tenía su característica sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Alice, sabes que si lloras – reprochó Jasper, tratando de contener el llanto. Cierto, es susceptible a las emociones – también me haces llorar!

- Wow! – gritó Emmet. ¿De donde diablos salió? – Jazzy está llorando! Tengo que grabarlo – sacó un objeto metálico.

- Maldita sea, Emmet! – le gritó su esposa – Bella podría estar muerta y ¿tu quieres grabar a Jasper llorando?

- Aww…perdón – se disculpó Emmet – solo pensé lo gracioso que sería al subirlo a Youtube…

- Emmet…-ahora ira salía de Jasper.

- Ok, ok – dijo apresuradamente – no subo nada. ¿Contentos?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

De nuevo silencio.

- Esperen un momento – murmuré, mientras recordaba los eventos antes de que Emmet saliera de la nada – mi auto iba a explotar!

- Hubieras muerto a los pocos segundos – recordó Alice, con un poco mas de cordura.

- Pero…pero –

Me negaba a creer mi inminente muerte si no salía de casa hoy. No podía ser, no podía estar destinada a morir a tan poco de alcanzar mi meta de convertirme en vampiro y pasar la eternidad con Edward.

- Pero…es nuevo – repetí – Edward dijo que es muy seguro y…

- Es seguro cuando no le instalan bombas en el motor – dijo Rosalie sarcástica. – Bella, Tanya trata de asesinarte!

Estaba en blanco. No, no podía ser verdad. Digo, la mujer está claramente molesta y todo eso…pero no puede querer matarme! Eso es demasiado. Además, no he cometido nada contra ella – a excepción de casarme con Edward. Pero eso debe superarlo! – y traté de que nos hiciéramos amigas.

- ¿Por qué? – articulé entre mi delirio.

- Tanya siempre consigue lo que quiere – dijo Rosalie despectiva – desde el primer momento, quiso a Edward para ella. Claro que, aunque el le dejo claro que solo la ve como una hermana – se rió por lo bajo – ella nunca desistió.

- Creemos – habló Alice – que se volvió loca al enterarse que se casó contigo.

- Um…- musité, fastidiada – ya lo sabía.

Escuché como el cuero de los asientos se movía. Alice se volteó para verme, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – sorprendida, seria. Definitivamente, una nueva imagen de Alice distinta al duendecillo en perpetua alegría y euforia.

- El primer día, ustedes se fueron de caza – recordé – era de madrugada y desperté y fui por un vaso de leche. La vi al bajar las escaleras y ahí comenzó…

* * *

Flashback

_- Oh, debes ser Isabella -_

_- Si, mucho gusto Tanya. La familia ha hablado mucho de ti -_

_- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que nacieras -_

_- Me imagino. Edward me ha contado cuando estuvo viviendo en Denali -_

_- Por supuesto, Edward y yo la pasamos muy bien __**juntos**__. Sólo…no entiendo por que – me vio de arriba abajo, dibujando una mueca de asco en sus pálidos labios – se casó con alguien tan plana._

_- ¿Perdón? -_

_- Vamos, querida. Ambas sabemos que se casó contigo como un pasatiempo, un simple experimento – rió por lo bajo – Y si no lo sabes – se acercó amenazadoramente – me alegro de que te enteres…Edward es mío desde que nos conocimos. Soy la mujer perfecta para el._

_- No sé a que te refieres, Tanya…y en realidad no quiero ser grosera contigo -_

_- Y me alegro que no lo seas, insulsa – me empujó y caí de sentón en las escaleras – que soy superior a ti, te puedo quitar del camino cuando se me plazca. Ahora, si me disculpas, esperaré a Edward afuera._

Flashback

* * *

- No le pude decir nada, desapareció tan rápido…- murmuré, con la autoestima por los suelos. 

- Bella¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Alice, tan perpleja como antes, me preguntó.

- Es una amiga de la familia y le tienen mucho cariño – bajé la cabeza – aún si me creyeran, no quería molestarlos.

- Increíble! – Gritó Rosalie – Esa…esa...les juro que la mataré. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Alice en un suspiro – pero esta situación no puede seguir. Escúchame Bella – se volteó de nuevo hacia mi, pero ahora un poco mas tranquila – tienes que pasar un tiempo en casa de Charlie.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirí en voz baja – Vamos, chicos – me relajé – es la primera vez que lo intenta, además mientras esté con ustedes estaré bien.

- Ese es el punto – habló Jasper – no fue su primer intento.

De eso no tengo la menor duda. Con casi dos meses en la casa Cullen habrá intentado muchas mas veces tenerme cinco metros bajo tierra, pero no quiero ir a casa de Charlie aún si estoy en peligro de muerte. Charlie es mi padre, siempre lo querré…pero mi familia serán los Cullen por el resto de la eternidad. Por esa razón me negué a creer que peligro estando con ellos, además de que estaré segura con Carlisle, Esme Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y…Edward.

Un momento.

- ¿Y Edward? – ahora me sentía llena de furia -

Nadie contestó, dejando la pregunta al aire. Genial…

- Entonces me quiere muerta – murmuré – lo sabía!

Jasper paró el auto con un frenado ensordecedor. Miré hacia todas partes, presa de pánico.

- Eddie no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo Tanya – Emmet gruñó – la tipa le ha lavado el cerebro.

- Se está haciendo a la víctima – bufó Jasper – le hemos dicho, pero parece no escuchar. Me sorprende que no sepa lo que trama, debería ser fácil si puede saber que piensa.

- Oh! Vamos Jasper – chilló Rosalie en voz alta, con la ironía a todo lo que da – está fingiendo cuando está con el. Bloquea lo que realmente piensa mientras antepone otros pensamientos falsos.

- Esperen – dije, pero siguieron hablando.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Alice – no sabía que pudiera ser tan arpía.

- SIEMPRE lo ha sido – contestó Alice.

- Quiero un juego de Xbox 360 nuevo – Emmet dijo.

- Hay que concentrarnos en tener a salvo a Bella – dijo Jasper.

- Si, es lo mas importante – Alice se volteó hacia su marido – Te escuchaste muy _sexy_ al decirlo con tanta determinación Jazzy…

- El otro día pasaron el comercial de Assasins Creed, creo que quiero ese – filosofó Emmet.

- ¿No ya lo tenías? – preguntó Rosalie, mientras enroscaba sus blancos brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

- No, terminé Prince Of Persia que es parecido – dijo Emmet, antes de plantarle un beso a su esposa.

- ESCUCHENME! – grité.

Mi voz resonó en la camioneta. Rosalie se soltó de Emmet y Alice y Jasper salieron de su burbuja de seducción.

- Eso…eso quiere decir que – dije, mientras sentía como mi interior se derrumbaba – que Edward me…está engañando?

- Claro que no – contestó Rosalie sin pensar.

- Créenos, Bella. Edward te ama…pero, se está comportando como un ciego – alegó y le creí – por eso no le hemos hablado últimamente.

- Si – asintió Emmet- se supone que deberían divertirse en grande ustedes dos, ya sabes…todo el asunto de los recién casados.

- Por eso debes aceptar ir a vivir con Charlie un tiempo, Bella – dijo Alice, ahora con un toque perverso – merece una lección! Y claro, será divertirlo verlo sufrir por un rato.

- Además, se lo merece – gruñó Rosalie.

- No puedo hacerlo – dije sin más.

A pesar de lo sucedido, no podía dejar a Edward así sin más solo para verlo sufrir. Definitivamente, valía la pena estar con él.

- Le diré lo de Tanya – dije – y el decidirá que hacer.

- Es una buena estrategia – habló Jasper, desde el asiento principal.

- Eres mala – chilló Alice – Sólo pedía un corto tiempo! Bueno…aunque, me alegro de tu desición. Edward no tiene toda la culpa. Ahora…VAYAMOS DE COMPRAS!! – alzó los brazos y gritó, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

- Creo que hubiera preferido estar en mi auto mientras estallaba – dije, sufriendo lo que pasaría en esas interminables horas de compras.

Jasper encendió de nuevo la Hummer y siguió el camino hacia Seattle. Aún a sabiendas de que alguien me quiere muerta, me sentía mas tranquila al saber que Edward no estaba enterado y que…bueno, no me está siendo infiel ni quiere desaparecerme de su existencia.

Miré hacia la ventana, observando las manchas verdes de los árboles al pasar. Y sobre todo, preparándome para la fatídica tarde de shopping con Alice, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, sé que me hará bien.

Hasta este punto, no me imaginaba lo que sucedería cuando regresara a casa en la noche.

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Me entusiasma que les agrade.  
Tengo una encuesta, chequen en mi perfil para opinar sobre Robert Pattinson como Edward Cullen en la Pelicula de Crepusculo!**

**Sé que quieren sus besos de Edward, así que comencemos con la repartición de besos.**

**Autora: Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!! Te toca dar besos!**

**Emmett: Ya llego el gran Emmett, para repartir besos a las nenas…Yeah!**

**Autora: ¬¬ Se SUPONE que E d w a r d da los besos, no tu.**

**Emmett: Estaba ocupado haciendo no se qué con Bella…así que, yo de sacrificado vine en su lugar.**

**Autora¿Si te digo que te vayas, te irás?**

**Emmett: Nope jeje.**

**Autora: Entonces no hay remedio.**

**Emmett: Wiii!**

**Autora: Comencemos con los reviews:**

_**Emykull**__**: Wao, realmente es un halago que digas que me admiras. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, y espero que sigas los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Hel.Cullen:**__** Creo que no ve las dobles intenciones de Tanya por que realmente es su amiga (¬¬ y por que a veces es muy terco y ciego). Bella llegó a su límite y por eso se da cuenta que Edward no puede decidir cuando pasar tiempo juntos. xD Jaja, es muy raro leer que Jasper está conduciendo, solo mencionan eso en Crepúsculo cuando escapan de James. Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Ardeth:**__** Concuerdo contigo. Si me casara con Edward lo tendría encadenado en mi armario jeje. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**PknaPcosa:**__** Ummm, Edward necesitará MUCHO para enmendarse…pero ya sabes, el amor lo puede todo y a ver que les depara el tiempo. Gracias por tu cometario!**_

_**Dolce-Sherry:**__** Ya sabes, hay que tener ingenio. Gracias por tu felicitación y sí, es refrescante leer a Bella rompiendo un vaso –haciendo gala de su enojo – Las mujeres necesitamos atención! xD me encantó tu ejemplo del frizzer. Gracias por tus animos y tu comentario!**_

_**Edward-and-Bella-lover:**__** Está siendo dura…pero igual ya se le acabó la paciencia – pero no el amor, ella lo ama-. Pasa tiempo con ella por que la quiere ayudar ( es muy buen amigo). Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Hermi-SsS: **__**Es difiil creer que son amigos después de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, pero…creo que si lo son. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Mrs.Nouvelle**__**: xD No te preocupes, si quieres puedes devolverlo, total es beso de Emmett jaja…Bella está siendo celosa por primera vez, y creo que en parte es algo infantil. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**3rillCullen: **__**xDD jaja, te llevaste un decepcion, verdad? Emmett da los besos hoy pero…u.u es algo. Siempre alabas a Bella, y me alegro por que es el símbolo de la liberación femenina. Edward hará cosas para contentarse, pero ya verás en los próximos capis. Jeje, ya sabes por que Edward no puede leer la mente de Bella: Está muy por arriba de la mente de las demás personas. Gracias por tu review amiga! Espero que dejes uno para este capi.**_

**Emmett¿Se puede besos a la francesa?**

**Autora: Emmett!**

**Emmett¿Qué? Sería lindo juju.**

**Bueno, como Emmett ya comenzó de impertinente tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí.**

**Pero no sin antes, decirte que pinches GO!  
Y me dejes un review y saber que piensas de este capitulo.**

**Que Carlisle todo poderoso te ilumine.**

**Hasta el próximo chapter!**


	4. Libros, Libros y¿Jake?

**.Libros, libros y…¿Jake?**

* * *

Llegamos a Seattle. La gran ciudad adornada de escaparates, autos lujosos y grandes tiendas parecía un mundo totalmente diferente al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Aunque claro, el clima frío y algo nubloso me recordaba que el otoño estaba en el aire. Me alegré de haberme puesto la chaqueta blanca, si no, seguramente necesitaría una nueva para llevar durante nuestra estancia en la "Tarde de Compras" de Alice.

Paramos para que comprara un café – algo tenía que comer ¿No? – y unos muffins de chocolate y zarzamoras. Mientras los comía, Rosalie leía su Biblia (Cosmopolitan) y Alice hacía una lista persona en voz alta de lo que era necesario comprar.

Jasper y Emmet desaparecieron misteriosamente. Cosas de hombres.

- Bueno, chicas – Habló Rosalie, haciendo una mueca con los labios – si no nos movemos me van a salir raíces.

- Bien dicho! – Alice saltó de la silla – Hay! No sé por donde comenzar, necesito abrigos de temporada, toneladas de mayas nuevas, botas, botas y mas botas! – se volteó con uno de esos movimientos gráciles pero desconcertantes – Bella! – me daba miedo.

Quizá un vampiro sediento por mi sangre pueda inquietarme, pero en verdad, temo mas a una vampiro eufórica que me puede arrastrar directamente a la tumba. ¿El motivo? Dolor de pies agudo, de tanto caminar por las lujosas calles de boutiques en Seattle…y eso que mi preciosa hermana Alice está planeando un viaje a New York específicamente para el tema que ella ama y yo aborrezco: Ir de Shopping en Soho.

- Bella! Tenemos mucho por comprar, pero antes – me dijo, formando una sonrisa en sus labios marmóreos cubiertos de gloss morado – ¿Por qué no te pasas por una librería? Creo que al menos así tu "tortura" sería menos, jaja – rió, pero luego negó con la cabeza – aunque no llegaré a entender por que es una tortura…ir de compras es genial!

- Alice…- Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, y aunque adoro hablar con mi familia, sinceramente el tema me daba nauseas.

- Aww! Comienzo a pensar que te gusta hacerme sufrir – reprochó en un puchero, que lucía su cara como una pequeña hadita –

- Sabes que no – le sonreí divertida. A pesar de tan solo conocerlos por tres cortos años, sentía que llevaba una vida conviviendo con ellos, realmente los quiero a todos.

- Hay, ustedes podrían matar a un diabético por tanta miel – masculló llena de sarcasmo Rosalie -

- Oye! Al menos yo no le digo a mi esposo "_Osito_" cuando quiero seducirlo! – gritó Alice haciendo burla.

- A _Osito_ le gusta que le diga _Osito_ para que se anime! – La rubia dijo.

Un minuto de silencio.

Lo que supe después es que Alice y yo estábamos casi llorando de risa, mientras la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba como si viniéramos de otro planeta. Definitivamente esa era la última cosa en el planeta que esperaba de la boca de Rosalie Hale, y creo que Alice disfrutó de la oportunidad de tenderle una trampa para hacerle pasar un momento vergonzoso.

- Ja ja ja – bufó Rosalie con ironía.

- Eso….jaja, eso….-trató de hablar Alice – eso fue increíble!

- Ya buscaré algo con que molestarte – dijo la rubia, enfuruñada.

Seguimos riendo por un rato, hasta que decidí que era hora de aceptar el consejo de Alice. Y ella estaba en lo cierto, adoro Cumbres Borrascosas, pero NECESITO más material de lectura variado. Algo de ficción o tal vez, alguna novela romántica.

Camine poco para llegar a la gran librería. Imponía respeto con tan solo darle una mirada rápida. Apuesto que está muy bien surtida con libros de los que ni siquiera he escuchado.

Entre y quedé aún mas maravillada. Los estantes de madera color maple, la alfombra de un rojo vino y el techo de un estilo victoriano clásico daban un toque elegante a la estancia.

Busqué entre todos los títulos, y al final tomé como poco una docena. Me dirigí a la caja para pagar mi compra, tarareando una canción que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace días.

Asenté los libros y metí la mano a mi bolso para sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿Bella? -

Me congelé.

Esa voz grave, un poco rasposa pero animada. La voz que tanto me había ayudado, que me dio palabras de aliento para sobreponerme del abandono de mí ahora esposo.

Alce la cabeza, tratando de convencerme de que la persona que veía enfrente de mi era una ilusión.

- ¿J…Jake? – tartamudeé.

- Oh, vamos! – Animó – ¿ni siquiera un abrazo?

Se aproximó, y me abrazó. Estaba sorprendida. Nada de tristeza, ni dolor…ni siquiera una seña que me dijera que me odiaba.

- Jake ¿Dónde has estado? – Ésa era la cuestión – Tienes a todos preocupados.

- Parece que estás un poco atrasada, tontita – rió entre dientes – ya me he "reportado" con mi padre. Al menos está un poco tranquilo.

- Eso es bueno – sonreí - ¿Pero donde has estado?

- Vine a Seattle – dijo, y miró a través del gran ventanal de la librería – necesitaba un cambio. Ya sabes, de vez en cuando quieres aire fresco…

- Tenias suficiente en la reserva – le dije entrecerrando los ojos – Ya…dime por que escapaste.

Me miró. Pareció pensar la respuesta que me diría.

- Cullen me envió una invitación para la boda – siguió mirándome - …con una nota personal diciéndome lo agradecido que está por todo lo que hice por ti.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamé.

¿Cómo se atrevió? El sabía…sabía perfectamente que por mas que deseaba compartir ese momento con mi mejor amigo iba a evitar hacerlo sufrir. Por eso no le di una invitación a la boda y lo dejé muy claro. En especial a Edward, que aceptó mi desición y hasta estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Sin embargo, parece que no fue verdad.

- Espera, Bella. Para tus caballos – dijo. Jake sabía que en este momento estaba echando fuego – no te enfades con la sanguijuela. El solo quiso hacer las cosas bien y lo comprendo por eso. Además…-me guiñó el ojo – estoy bien. Sé que pasé mucho tiempo diciéndote que estaba enamorado de ti, y es verdad.

Ahora si estaba confundida.

- Siempre te amaré – me dijo, y su mirada se volvió profunda – pero me di cuenta que – pausó – es otro tipo de cariño y si no fuera por Cullen no me hubiera dado cuenta – ladeó la cabeza.

- Jake – sentí un grupo de lágrimas amotinarse detrás de mis ojos – No sabes lo mal que me sentí al saber que no te podía ayudar.

- Me has ayudado, Bella! – dijo sonriendo. Vaya, ahora me daba cuenta que en verdad está feliz – Venir aquí es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Conocí a alguien.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté – Eso es genial Jake!

Al menos el día me estaba mostrando un lado bueno. Encontré a mi mejor amigo, que parece estar muy bien y además ha conocido a alguien que lo hace feliz. Eso es mejor que el premio gordo de la lotería.

- Lo sé, pero no te pongas celosa – me advirtió con una pícara sonrisa.

- Trataré – le dije entre risas.

- Mañana iremos a ver a Billy – Cargó los libros, y comenzamos a caminar hasta la registradora – a checar como está la manada.

- Mándale saludos a todos – sonreí. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos con ellos.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó, actuando como un perrito ofendido – ¡**TIENES QUE VENIR**! Le prometí a Amanda que te conocería, así que no me dejes mal.

- Oh, Jacob! – sentí mis mejillas arder - ¿Por qué me haces esto? No tengo idea de que le voy a decir.

- Conoce todo de ti – dijo.

- ¿Uh? – pregunté. No entendí muy bien la corta frase.

- Nada, tonta – negó con la cabeza.

Pagamos y salimos de la librería. Sabía que Alice y Rose me estaban esperando, pero por obvias razones – Jacob Black – no se podían acercar. Aún así, estaba feliz por haberme encontrado con él y saber que aún nos podemos tratar como antes.

- Entonces, mañana en La Push. No se te olvide – me tendió la bolsa de los libros.

- Jake, sabes que es un poco complicado – le dije.

- Vamos, Bella – me miró suplicante – sólo será un rato. Tu sanguijuela no se puede quejar.

- Déjame ver que puedo hacer¿Si? – me sinceré. Esto es importante para Jake.

- Esta bien – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Fue muy agradable verte de nuevo, Bella.

- Y a ti Jake – le dije.

Me dio una última sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

**Ahhh!!! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. No saben lo LINDO que se siente al leer todos sus comentarios. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes.**

**Edward: Bien, ya llegué.  
Autora: ¬¬ ya es un poco tarde, Cullen. Ahora tendrás que dar todos los besos atrasados y los del capitulo anterior!  
Edward: Espera un momento! Eso no estaba en mi contrato.  
Autora: Párrafo 19, renglón 3 en letras tamaño hormiga…juju.  
Edward: Qué? No es cierto! - Saca su contrato y lo lee - ...diablos! es cierto...  
Autora: Ves? Te lo dije ¬¬  
****Edward: Oh mi Carlisle… **

Bueno, como Edward ya está en la cabina de los besos  
sólo tienes que apretar el botoncito de  
GO! y recibirás un ardiente beso!

Hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	5. Perdición

**.Perdición.**

* * *

Después de vaciar _Channel, D&G_ y otras diez tiendas mas, Rosalie y Alice no parecían haberse saciado. Los pobres Emmett y Jasper se asemejaban a almas en pena: Cargaban bolsas, incluso sus brazos parecían haberse convertido en percheros por tantas bolsas que traían colgadas de sus extremidades.

Mientras tanto, yo cargaba una considerable cantidad de ocho bolsas y para mi fortuna la tarde amenazaba por dar paso a la noche y debíamos regresar a casa antes de que mi esposo se volviera loco y literalmente destrozara la casa…y eso no era misión imposible para él.

- ¡¿No fue divertido?! – soltó Alice con un gritito de satisfacción.

- Lo hubiera sido si subía a la montaña rusa – reprochó Emmett con tristeza.

- Te dije que pararas de decir eso! – regañó su rubia esposa.

- Era tan grande – le brillaron los ojos con ilusión. Reí mentalmente – con tantas vueltas…

- Un mes sin sexo – Rosalie sentenció y miré a Emmett temblar de miedo.

- Por eso decía que calladito me veo mas bonito, jeje – rió nerviosamente el fortachón.

De reojo vi a Jasper extender un brazo y apretar el control del auto. Las luces de la Hummer centellearon cuando estábamos a pocos metros del vehículo y la cajuela se abrió sola. Emmett y Jasper acomodaron las compras de sus esposas que cargaban y con un rápido movimiento Emmett apareció frente a mi y me quitó mis bolsas al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

Le sonreí agradecida y entré a la camioneta. Jasper ya estaba al volante, Alice a su lado y Rosalie junto a mi. En un segundo Emmett entró y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba.

- Jazzy, pon música – pidió Alice haciendo ojos de perrito a medio morir.

- Sí _Jazzy_, pon música – repitió Emmett tratando de imitar a Alice.

Alice y Jasper se voltearon a ver a su musculoso hermano, lanzándole sendas miradas de enojo.

- ¿A quien le dices Jazzy? – preguntó Jasper, con la mirada sombría.

- Eh… ¿A ti? – balbuceó Emmett.

- Después no me digas que no te lo advertí, Em – se volteó de nuevo Jasper. Sentí la ira descender en el auto.

- Descuida, cariño – rió Alice. Algo se trae entre manos – _Osito Emmett_ es totalmente inofensivo, su domadora me lo dijo hoy.

- ¿Osito? – preguntó Jasper, partiéndose de la risa.

Comencé a reír también. No sé si fue al recordar el momento en el que a Rose se le escapó el apodo o por las emociones que Jasper estaba teniendo.

- Rosalie!!!!!!!!! – gritó Emmett. Rosalie solo atinó a sonreír lo mas arrebatadoramente que pudo para tratar de calmar a su esposo.

Reímos por un rato más, hasta que Jasper estaba tranquilo y encendió el coche. El camino transcurrió relativamente tranquilo. Pasé buena parte de él contemplando la ventana, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes.

Jake había estado en Seattle, y sé que aunque no me lo dijo, huyó para reconstruir su corazón desvaído. Era un consuelo saber que ahora está feliz y quizá haya superado el dolor que le causé al elegir a Edward…y todo lo que sintió al recibir la invitación.  
No quiero enojarme con Edward por eso, y tal vez Jacob tenga razón, pero pasó por alto mi deseo de no hacer daño a otra persona. Sea la razón que haya sido – hacer lo correcto o no – ya había tomado una desición que pensé mejor para mi mejor amigo, y él simplemente la pasó por alto.

Sin embargo eso ya es pasado. Quizá el último mes me estuvo ignorando, pero ahora sé que no es su culpa. Él tan solo fue noble como siempre lo ha sido. Perfecto. Eso es. Perfectamente adorable, compasivo al querer ayudar a alguien que solo quiere causar daño.

Ahora que lo veo de ésa forma me siento mas tranquila…quizá exagere en mi manera de tratarlo. No tuve razón, ni siquiera algún motivo para desconfiar de él y lo traté de una forma horrible. Tengo que disculparme con Edward no merecía que le gritara.

Apenas llegamos ni siquiera esperé que estacionaran el auto en el garage, y aún estábamos en movimiento – a una velocidad insignificante – cuando bajé a zancadas. Apresurada llegué a la puerta principal.

_- Quiero verlo, abrazarlo…besarlo como no lo he hecho en estos días. Hacer el amor con él…_- pensé, llena de júbilo.

Abrí la puerta emocionada, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero la sonrisa desvaneció, igual que toda emoción que pudiera tener. Todo.

Todo simplemente desapareció.

Un sonoro sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta desgarrando las cuerdas vocales. Me quemaba por dentro y no era precisamente a causa de ponzoña.

En ese piano de cola en el que Edward compuso mi canción, el mismo en el cual la tocó el día de nuestra boda, estaba sentado en el banquillo con Tanya.

Besándola, como si nada más existiera.

No quería llorar, no podía. Pero mi mente, débil por lo que estaba viendo, me traicionó y solté un sollozo mientras mis ojos se nublaron abriendo paso a una densa cortina de lágrimas.

Se alertó e hizo un lado a esa mujer.

- E…Edward…- salió de mi garganta en un intento por decir tantas cosas.

Decirle que no se hubiera detenido, que yo no importo. Pero no pude. Sólo me di la media vuelta buscando un poco de apoyo, sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas no me responderían y caería. Seguramente ganándome algunas puntadas en la cabeza…pero sinceramente, no me importaba terminar en el hospital.

En un parpadeo estaba a mi lado, sentí sus frías manos sostenerme de un brazo…pero no lo mire. No quería verlo. Ver sus ojos, su cabello…**sus labios**.

- Bella, mi amor – me dijo en un tono desesperadamente suplicante – no…no es lo que parece…

- ¡Suéltame! – no lo miraba. Forcejeé para tratar de soltarme de sus brazos de piedra.

- Tienes que creerme – suplico de nuevo – sabes que no hay otra mujer que tu para mi en todo el universo…Bella! Escucha por favor…

Alce la cara y lo miré. Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, lleno de dolor y respiraba dificultosamente.

- Me voy, Edward – le dije como pude, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas pero aún así, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No, Bella por favor, por favor – suplicó. Sé que estaba actuando como si en realidad llorara, pero no me lo voy a tragar…no esta vez – por favor, no me dejes. Te juro que…

- No me jures nada, solo quédate y sigue disfrutando! – sollocé.

Volteé en dirección al piano, y ahí estaba. Tanya. Con una siniestra mueca malévola llena de satisfacción y gloria.

- ¿Qué sucede? Bella… ¿por que estas llorando? – Alice preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Oh, Alice – corrí a sus brazos que me recibieron abiertos – Quiero irme, llévame a casa de Charlie…vamonos!

- Jazzy – llamó Alice. No podía ver, pero estoy segura que estaba muy cerca – dame las llaves de la camioneta.

- Esta bien – escuché unas llaves tintinear.

- Yo manejo – escuché a Rose decir.

- No! Esperen… – Edward hablaba gritando – **TENGO** que hablar con Bella, no la lleven…

Sentí como me tomaba de una mano. Reconocí su tacto.

- ¡No me toques! – le grité, aún abrazando a Alice. Sin querer mirarlo.

- Bella, mi Bella – repitió – no te vayas, déjame explicarte!

- Sólo vamonos, por favor Alice – supliqué.

Me levantó sin esfuerzo con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano me acariciaba el cabello tratando de reconfortarme. Todo me daba vueltas, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento…o eso creo.

- Bella! – gritó la voz de mi ángel a lo lejos – ¡Suéltame Emmett!

- Entiéndelo, hermano – escuché difícilmente – se quiere ir.

- NOOO! Bella – llamó de nuevo. Pero era mentira, mi corazón estaba cayéndose en pedazos al escuchar que seguía mintiendo…una y otra vez.

Una puerta se abrió y Alice me acostó en el asiento trasero de piel de la Hummer y me cerró la puerta.

- Todo estará bien, créeme – dijo Rosalie mientras encendía el motor.

- Tenemos que salir rápido, Rose – una extraña preocupación salió de Alice en forma de murmullo.

Un estruendoso rugido del motor hizo que mis sollozos se escucharan menos y sentí lo rápido que avanzamos en reversa.

- ¡Bella! – esa voz suplicante de nuevo, esta vez en un grito prolongado. Largo. Desgarrador.

Lo escuché, vivo y a todo volumen aún cuando parecíamos habernos alejado lo suficiente de la casa Cullen.

Estaba lejos y en camino a la casa de mi padre, tratando de no sentir el dolor de mi corazón roto.

* * *

**GRACIAS por todos sus reviews. En serio estoy muy agradecida con TODOS! – por eso Edward les ha dado un ardiente beso a cada una de ustedes! - .**

**Sobre este capitulo: Sé que es desconcertante, pero _créanme_ que lo que viene es aún mejor!**

**Edward: Ufff…ya terminé mi trabajo.  
Autora: u.u yo que tu no cantaria victoria…  
****Edward¿Por qué lo dices?  
Autora: Ju ju…por que todavía te faltan los besos de este capitulo jaja!!  
****Edward: Noooooooooo!!!! Bellaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Autora: este niño no se cansa de gritar lo mismo ¬¬….**

**Si quieres un apasionado, ardiente y húmedo  
beso de Edward, solo pincha GO!  
y lo tendrás presto. **

Jasper: Y mios también –guiña un ojo- 

**Que Carlisle los ilumine con su misericordia.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Verdad al descubierto

**. Verdad al Descubierto .**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Bella se fue herida a casa de su padre, Emmett seguía con la tonta idea de que tenerme aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos es la mejor alternativa…pero, discrepo totalmente con él. La mejor alternativa es ir por Bella para rogarle la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido.

¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar? Si aún yo, un vampiro que se mueve a milésimas de segundo no sé lo que sucedió. Estoy ampliamente convencido de que estaba por ir a abrirle la puerta a mi adorable esposa cuando me vi contra el rostro de Tanya…lo que supe después fue el impacto que me causó observar el frágil y hermoso rostro de mi Bella lleno de dolor. Recordarlo aprieta mi muerto corazón.

- Emmett – acoplé toda la paciencia que pude – por favor, no seas ridículo.

- Lo siento hermano, pero las chicas lo dijeron – escuché muy cerca – y ya sabes como se pone Rose. _Me lo agradecerás después…_- pensó.

- ¿A que te refieres? – algo comenzaba a oler muy mal y no era un puma muerto.

- Edward querido – habló Tanya, feliz por no sé que razón. Este momento no tiene nada por que alegrarse – pareces muy incómodo. Em precioso, no hay razón por la cual tratar así al pobre Edward, no hizo nada malo – se pavoneó.

Escuché un gruñido proveniente de mi hermano y fruncí el ceño. Estuve a punto de forcejear contra Emmett cuando dijo algo que no creí que dijera.

- Cállate pequeña víbora venenosa – en todas las décadas junto a Emmett no lo había escuchado hablar lleno de rencor – no creas que no sabemos…- dijo – _Espero que Carlisle reconsidere quemarte viva…me apunto en la lista _–se carcajeó maquiavélicamente en sus adentros.

La mirada de Tanya se oscureció y como de costumbre, ningún pensamiento vino a su mente. Un factor extraño. Antes, cuando íbamos a Denali siempre pude leer lo que pensaba…nadie que conociera mi don ha hecho eso antes, excepto Alice y mi familia cuando tratan de darme alguna sorpresa o evitarme las malas noticias. Si tomo esto como base entonces…

- ¿Ya las sacaste del auto? – preguntó Emmett y su voz retumbó en mis tímpanos. Realmente debe aprender a hablar sin gritar.

Jasper entró a zancadas a la estancia y asentó dos cajas negras sobre la mesa. Un inusual olor a pólvora llenó mis fosas nasales. ¿Pólvora? Nadie en la casa utiliza pólvora – salvo Emmett, para sus fuegos artificiales el 4 de Julio – pero aún así, las locuras de mi hermano no llegan a dejarla adentro de la casa el resto del año.

- No me tardé nada – el rubio le contestó y volteé a verlo – debió ser fácil instalarlas…- miró suspicazmente al otro lado de la habitación - por cierto, llamó Alice – dijo Jasper como autómata – ella y Rose fueron por Carlisle. En nada estarán aquí…

- Sea lo que sea! – Dije – no puedo quedarme a una insulsa reunión familiar. Bella…

- Edward, Bella está a salvo y es lo que interesa – dijo Emmett obviando la realidad. Se escuchaba algo aliviado ante eso.

- Cierto – completó mi otro hermano, que aún seguía frente esas extrañas cajas negras – _estando aquí corría peligro… _

- ¿Qué¿A que se refieren? – Pregunté - ¿No se dan cuenta que la herí? Por supuesto que no dejaré así las cosas… 

- Oh, mi _querido _Edward claro que lo harás – gruñí al escuchar a Tanya ( que era una amiga muy cercana a mi ) decir eso – Es una simple humana ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- No! Es mi esposa – debatí - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal blasfemia? Ser humana no le resta valor.

- Muy pronto será como nosotros – Jasper interrumpió – _Y temblarás…_- pensó con malicia.

- No lo daría por hecho – el rostro de Tanya se contrajo lleno de ira. – _encontraré una forma para que la muerte los separe antes de eso… _

Gruñí sintiendo cómo la el monstruo en mi interior se llenaba de ira al comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. Golpeé a Emmett en las costillas, librándome de su agarre y avancé con toda la velocidad que tengo hacia Tanya, clavando los dedos en su garganta, tratando de romper cada hueso posible. 

- Emmett! Jasper! – la voz de Alice llenó la habitación, pero no le presté atención. Seguía mirando a esa despreciable mujer.

Mis dedos se hundían mas y más en su piel de roca, hasta que unos brazos tiraron de mi y me sostuvieron de ambos brazos. Jasper y Emmett me sostenían cada uno en cada brazo. Gruñí fúrico.

- Rosalie, ten la amabilidad de inmovilizar a nuestra invitada – la cortés voz de Carlisle dijo – _Edward, compórtate _– pensó hacia mi.

Rosalie le pasó un brazo por la garganta formando una llave y le tomó de las muñecas con su otra mano.

- Edward, antes que nada – comenzó Carlisle – me di una vuelta por casa de Charlie, le receté a Bella unos calmantes. Estará bien por la mañana – aseguró.

Al menos ahora estoy mas tranquilo en ese aspecto. Mi ángel está a salvo y se sentirá mejor…al menos en la parte de la salud.

- Gracias, Carlisle – le dije sinceramente.

- _Todo sea por ayudar a una hija mía._- sonrió paternalmente. Para Carlisle, Bella ya era una hija más de él y Esme. Pero su rostro cambió a uno de indiferente cortesía – Alice, creo que debes mostrarle a Edward tu visión.

- ¿Visión? – pregunté. No podía ser algo bueno.

- Sí – dijo Alice, con la mirada baja – esta madrugada tuve una visión de Bella y no fue nada…alegre –recordó mi hermana, y en ese momento imágenes me invadieron la mente.

* * *

_Unas manos con las uñas pintadas de rojo vivo colocaban un par de cajas negras en el Audi Coupé de Bella.Ella fue hacia mi a pedirme algo pero negué con la cabeza. El rostro de tristeza de Bella tras el volante y luego un ensordecedor grito al explotar la cabina del auto. Humo y metal chamuscado por todos lados._

_

* * *

_- Carlisle…-llamé. 

Estaba temblando. Temblando de ira. Quería a esa mujer fuera de mi casa, lejos de mi mujer…la quería muerta. Dudé sobre si ese fue su primer intento…hasta ahora y por todo lo que reste mi existencia no creo nada de ella. Antes mi amiga, una hermana…y ahora una asesina que quería matar al amor de mi existencia. Era imperdonable y ciertamente si la veía cinco minutos más alrededor de mi familia no tendría piedad en destazarla yo mismo.

- He llamado a Eleazar – dijo mi padre con un tono frívolamente casual – y no tiene problema en que la pongamos en el primer avión que salga en Port Angeles.

- Estupendo – reí entre dientes lleno de satisfacción. Conocerá a la bestia vengativa que recide dentro de mi, pero no ahora. Lo hará dentro de muchos años. Por lo pronto Bella es mi prioridad número uno…siempre lo ha sido a pesar de todos los errores que cometí el pasado mes.

- Es sorprendente pero…-dijo Rose riendo malévolamente – por primera vez concuerdo contigo Edward. Pongamos a esta…donde debe estar.

- Esme ya está en el auto – siguó Carlisle – Eleazar es un amigo muy querido mio – dijo, como si le pesase que una de sus hijas haya cometido tal atrocidad – y por respeto a el, escoltaremos a Tanya hasta el aeropuerto.

Rosalie comenzó a empujarla hasta afuera.

- NO! Edward! Edward! – comenzó Tanya en alaridos – ES UNA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA! Es mi anillo, eres mió!! – continuo. Pero simplemente, entró en un oido mio y salió en el otro – Te darás cuenta y vendrás a implorarme, me rog…!!!!

- Cállate! – la golpeó Rosalie en la cabeza, noqueándola.

- Gracias – dijeron Alice y Jasper en unisón.

- Esa es mi chica! – animó Emmett a Rose.

Una vez que Rosalie desapareció, Carlisle se acercó a mi haciendo que Jasper y Emmett soltaran sus matadores agarres.

- Edward, entiendo tu necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Bella – me dijo comprensivo – pero eso tendrá que esperar unos días…

- ¡¿Por qué?! – grité exasperado – Carlisle, Bella no puede quedarse con la idea de que besé a esa detestable mujer por mi voluntad! Demonios! No puedo leer su mente para saber que piensa realmente de todo eso…

- Piensa en su salud – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme – no es recomendable causarle mas conmoción después de el shock que tuvo.

- Lo sé – entendía a la perfección lo que mi padre trataba de decirme. Después de todo estudié medicina en varias ocasiones – pero…

- Mira, sólo espera unos días – justificó.

- Trataré – concluí. Mi padre sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir hacia el garage, donde Esme y Rosalie esperaban.

No podía poner peros. En realidad, mi padre estaba en toda la razón. Pero me costaría mucha fuerza de voluntad no querer correr a la casa de Charlie y ponerme de rodillas ante la belleza de esposa que tengo para rogarle perdón y misericordia. Y eso no está tan lejos de lo que pienso hacer.

No podría vivir sin Bella en mi existencia.

Y mucho menos sin su perdón.

* * *

**Por que ustedes lo pidieron, un nuevo capitulo! **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En serio hacen mi día cuando leo sus comentarios.  
Les recuerdo de mi **_**encuesta **_**sobre la película de Crepúsculo! ****Pasen a votar en mi perfil!**

**Edward: Estoy de buen humor!  
Autora: O.O a que se debe el milagro?  
Edward: ja ja Muy graciosa…en fin, repartiré húmedos y ardientes besos a **_**Ady, PknaPcosa, Tsukiyono tanuki, HaNnukY, Bonchi, LoReNiTa. WeAsLeY, MaKAKiSs, Emykull, Edward-and-Bella-lover, PiRRa, Dolce-Sherry, bloddy.cappuccetto, Angie Bloom, sango-hikaru, Mrs. Nouvelle, RocioSP, Hermi-SsS, Ely Potter Black, 3rill Cullen, Verito.S, Hel.Cullen y lullabie.  
**_**Autora: Wao jaja, muchos besos ****Eddie.****  
Jasper: - entra corriendo - Y una dedicatoria especial para **_**Rocko**_** y **_**Amy**_** que se acuerdan de mi -manda los besos lo mas sensualmente posible - …  
Autora: - babea – o¬o ahora entiendo por que te dicen **_**Jazzy**_**… **

Si quieres un ardiente y húmedo beso  
como todos esos, solo pincha GO!  
y lo recibirás!

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo. __


	7. Vampiro Acosador

**. Vampiro Acosador .**

* * *

Me desperté al oir los neumáticos de Charlie contra el pavimento, eso quería decir que se fue a la estación, pero aún así no quería despertar a pesar de haber dormido tan profundamente que no tuve siquiera oportunidad de soñar. Y de un modo le agradezco a los calmantes, por que si lo hubiera hecho mis sueños se hubieran convertido mas bien en pesadillas. Todas enfocadas en algo…

_Edward… _

Miré hacia la ventana. Ahora cubierta por pliegues de madera clavadas desde la base. Charlie pensó que estaba zafada al ponerme a martillar en plena madrugada madera en la ventana. No se imaginaba por qué y tampoco se lo diría. Mi padre vivirá con el pensamiento de que Edward jamás entró a mi habitación por la ventana y se quedó noches enteras velando mi sueño.  
Las maderas no significaban nada para él comparado con toda su fuerza pero al menos así entendería que no tenemos nada que hablar. No quería su pena y mucho menos que crea que tiene alguna obligación conmigo. 

Me senté en el borde de la cama con mis pies tocando el suelo de madera.

_Edward y Tanya. _

Besándose.  


No. No. No. No. No! No puedo pensar en eso. No si quiero saltar como se debe el acantilado que dos años atrás me vi detenida, y esta vez estoy segura de que lo haría sin arnés.

Bajé a la cocina, pero me quedé como zombi ahí. Sin comer, sin moverme. No tenía ganas de nada.  
Sonó el teléfono y salté de la sorpresa, apresurándome a contestar.

- Bella…- escuché tras el auricular.

Temblé, en una mezcla entre tristeza, enojo y frustración. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme?

- Adiós, Edward…- le colgué sin mas.

- No, Be…- escuché antes de estampar la bocina contra el telefono.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a sonar. ¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer? Seguramente tenía un itinerario completo y lleno con Tanya, no había razón alguna para que me llamara.

- Bella, por favor no me cuel… – siseó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Piérdete Edward Cullen! – grité y colgué.

Me alejé hacia la sala, prendí la televisión tratando de buscar algo para distraerme, sí. Una buena película cómica me ayudaría mucho en estos momentos. Tomé el control y me senté en el sofá. Apenas prendía la televisión cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo y siguió sonando, sonando. No me paré a contestarlo, seguía sonando.

Desesperada me abalancé sobre el teléfono y contesté.

- DEJA DE LLAMARME, EDWARD CULLEN!!!! – grité histérica.

- Oh…¿te peleaste con la sanguijuela? – una voz con un acento singular dijo, riéndose entre dientes – vaya, eso SI es gracioso.

- Jake…perdón – me disculpé – pensé que eras…lo siento, no quise gritarte.

- Lo entiendo – dijo – entonces, supongo que vendrás. Ya que te peleaste con el chupasangres está dado por hecho!

- Jacob, creo que…- intenté decir pero fui interrumpida por un estrepitoso golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue ESO? – preguntó Jake, preocupado.

- No tengo ni la menor idea – dije con voz trémula – tengo que irme.

- Te estaremos esperando! – dijo alegre y colgó.

Vi el teléfono como si hubiera una ranura donde pudiera entrar y esconderme. No quería ir a atender la puerta. No quería ver a nadie en absoluto.  
Sabiendo que no podía esconderme por mucho, llegué hasta la puerta en peligro de comenzar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Abrí la puerta, pero nada sucedió. La Hummer de Jasper estaba en la calle. Me acerqué y vi una nota en la ventana.

_Las llaves están en el contacto.  
Te queremos Bella!  
Atto. Alice, Jazzy, Rose, Emmett, papá y mamá. _

El corazón se me encogió y unas inmensas ganas de llorar me invadieron. Realmente los quiero y sé que ellos me quieren a mi…se me hacía difícil pasar por todo esto sin su apoyo y compañía. Esme me prepararía un Té, Carlisle seguramente – e inútilmente – me estaría checando cada media hora por si alguna crisis posterior me atacaba. Alice no me dejaría sola (mejor dicho en paz) ni un segundo y Rose me obligaría a jugar Guitar Hero II con Emmett, mientras que Jasper mandaba ondas de tranquilidad hacia mi. Estaría distraída, llena de actividades.  
Pero, no era así. Estaba sola, sin nada que hacer. Dejando que la tristeza me consuma. 

Decidida subí a mi habitación y me vestí. Apresurándome a arreglarme para salir de la casa y buscar un poco de distracción…"aire fresco" como le llamaba Jake.

Me dio algo de trabajo manejar la Hummer. Era automática y yo acostumbrada a utilizar las velocidades tardé cinco minutos – y varias paradas – para acostumbrarme a la sencillez de la modalidad.

Llegué a la reserva y estacioné el auto cerca de casa de Billy. Bajé y me acerqué. La parrilla estaba puesta con algunas presas de carne encima de ella. La mesa decorada y servida y unos vasos de refresco encima. Pero no había nadie.

- Vamos, Embry – escuché la voz de Jacob decir, a la vez que salía de la casa – solo es Bella. Lo siento por su comportamiento…pensaron que alguna sanguijuela entró a territorio prohibido.

- Huele a ellos – dijo Sam seco, sentándose en la mesa.

- Hola Bella – una dulce voz me dijo y volteé. Emily no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la dulce criatura de siempre.

- Emily – la abracé.

- Es una alegría verte – me dijo entre sonrisas.

- Bella!!! – gritó Embry - ¡milagro verte por estos lares¿Ya te divorciaste tan pronto?

- Embry! – sentenció Jacob.

Reí nerviosa ante su comentario. Es una ironía que alguien estuviera bromeando con algo así cuando probablemente en unos días llegue un elegante abogado con una demanda de divorcio en contra mía…

- No te creas – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y golpeando el hombro de Jake. Se volteó para donde estaba – solo bromaba. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

- Claro – asentí con una sonrisa.

- Basta de Embry y chistesitos – gruñó Jacob – Bella, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba. Sabía hacia donde iba todo ese tono galante y falsamente. Entró de improvisto a la casa, tratando de sacar a alguien a rastras. Optó mejor por cargarla, y la chica comenzó a patalear. Gritando perjurios en contra de su raptor.

- Bájame! – le dijo en una rara combinación de risa y enojo – Te he dicho que me bajes, Jacob Black!

- Oh, vamos. No seas caprichosa – soltó burlonamente.

- Me asustan las alturas y lo sabes bien! – reprochó la voz grave e inusual de la joven.

- Ya, no lloriquees – le dijo y la bajo a pocos metros de mi – no aguantas nada.

La observé. Era delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas. Su tez rosada contrastaba con su pelirrojo cabello de una manera adorable, por no hablar de sus inusuales ojos azules con matices lilas. Realmente, una chica especial para un chico especial. Me sentí extrañamente emocionada.

- Amanda cariño, esta es Bella Swan – me presentó.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte! – le dije y le abracé como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¡Igual mucho gusto de conocerte al fin!, soy Amanda Lovecraft! – contestó igual de efusivamente.

- Oigan! – gritó Jacob mirándonos a ambas perplejo – ¿Y donde está la pelea de gatas¡Se supone que deben pelear por mí!

- Ya quisieras – reí sarcásticamente. 

- Eso es lo que quisiera. No te preocupes, se le bota la canica de vez en vez - siguió mi juego Amanda. Esta chica parece muy divertida.

- Mandy! Se supone que no me lanzas pedradas! – se cruzó de brazos Jacob, comenzando a enojarse.

- Ya ya, no hagas esos pucheros. Pareces un bebé de 1.80 metros – rió y lo abrazó – solo estábamos jugando¿verdad Bella?

- Si – asentí.

- Juegan con mis sentimientos – nos miró a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tal vez un poco – dije malévolamente.

- Seh, es divertido – me siguió Amanda.

- Crueles! – chilló, estrujando las costillas de Amanda.

Pasó la tarde. Platicamos, reímos, comimos y seguimos riendo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no reía, en especial con mi mejor amigo y su novia que comenzaba a pensar que era la primera amiga humana que creía conocer desde hace mucho tiempo. Me sentía muy a gusto con ella. Pero, comenzó a oscurecer y temía que era hora de despedirme por ahora.

- Ha sido divertido – comencé y saqué las llaves de una bolsa de mis jeans.

- Jacob – dijo Amanda alarmada – se quiere ir!

- No, no. Nada de eso Bella – dijo Jake y me quitó las llaves en uno de sus rápidos movimientos.

- Espera! No son mis llaves – le dije, chillando.

- Te las daré con una condición – me dijo y escuché a Amanda reír por lo bajo.

- Habla – algo sospechaba.

- Quédate unos días – dijo sin mas. Sonreí. La idea me agradaba.

- Esta bien – contesté, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué¿Eso es todo? – preguntó desanimado – Yo me quería entretener tratando de convencerte…Eres imposible!

- No cantes victoria – le dije sacándole la lengua – por que si me quedo me vas a aguantar.

- Jaja – rió Amanda – vas a aguantar a dos mujeres llenas de hormonas!

- No lo había pensado de esa manera…- murmuró Jacob, temeroso.

Amanda y yo reímos.

- Es un complot! – se quejó – pero les ganaré. Por ahora, entremos. Mi padre preparó la cena.

Cena con Billy es igual a huevos revueltos, con tocino cocido y salchichas, y para postre una taza de café y con panes dulces. La boca comenzó a salivar más de lo necesario y un antojo nació en la boca del estómago.

- Bella¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó Amanda.

- Eh…la verdad tengo mucha – dije apenada – la especialidad de Billy es muy fácil de antojarse.

Jacob se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta y volteó a verme. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero bastaron unos fugaces segundos para que retomara su camino.

- Llama a Charlie para decirle que te quedarás – dijo Jacob, con un misterioso tono serio.

- Si, lo haré – dije y me acerqué al teléfono.

Serían unos días divertidos, estoy segura de eso.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Otro capitulo! Estoy actualizando muy rápido.  
MUCHAS GRACIAS de nuevo por todos sus reviews, en esta nota de autor tendrán sus besos!  
Gracias a los que han votado en mi **_**encuesta**_** de Crepúsculo. **_**Sigan votando en mi perfil!**_

**Edward: Tengo derecho de exclusividad!  
Autora: ¬¬ que dices? La desesperación por Bella te está volviendo loco  
Edward: Jasper se está robando a mis fans!  
Autora: ¬¬ estas alucinando, mejor comienza a repartir besos que para eso te pago!  
Edward: - **_**murmura: ni siquiera me pagas **_**– Húmedos besos para **_**PknaPcosa, panxa, Yimy, bonchi-kory, elizabeth-Chiba, Doce-Sherry, Arsa, Andre, Hel.Cullen, clara, MaKakiSs, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, lullabie, 3rill Cullen, Emykull, GeliyBelly, nonblondes, sango-hikaru y Ady.**__  
_**Jasper: Usurpador! – le manda olas de ira a Edward – yo tambien tengo besos pendientes para **_**sango-hikaru, lullabie **_**y mi beso mas sensual es para **_**Andre**_** y se convenza que beso mejor que Edward.  
Emmett: - llega corriendo y se pone gloss de chocolate – Yo les gano! **_**3rill Cullen **_**dice que soy mejor, j aja!  
Autora: Nada de batallas de egos! **

Si quieres húmedos, sensuales  
y ardientes besos de Edward, Jasper  
e incluso de Emmett, solo pincha GO!

- Las mordidas se vampiro son bajo pedido -

Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	8. Infierno

**. Infierno .**

* * *

(Edward POV)

* * *

- ¡Es tu culpa Edward! – Gritó Rosalie por decimocuarta ocasión – ¡Mi hermana estaría aquí si no fueras tan débil como una niña!

- ¿Y ahora es tu hermana? – pregunté sarcástico.

- ¡Eres…eres increíble! – dijo y la escuché gritar en sus pensamientos mientras cerraba de un portazo la habitación.

Justo cuando Rosalie había aceptado completamente a Bella como parte de la familia, ella tenía que desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Bueno, solo uno y ese es la camioneta de Jasper. El mencionado había estado irritable desde que Alice tuvo la diabólica idea de combinar una Hummer con mi esposa. De eso ya cinco días. Interminables. Fatídicos…mi infierno personal en la tierra.

No he tenido noticia alguna de Bella, al menos no por su cuenta. Incluso cuando llamé a Charlie, él me dijo que no se había aparecido por la casa en días haciendo que me desesperara y arrojara el celular contra lo más cercano. Ahora con un nuevo celular y el ánimo hecho un desastre…y mi familia recordándome lo miserables que también se sentían me hacía sentir como pensé hace un momento.

En mi infierno personal en la tierra.

Las llamas ardían ahora mismo recordando los bellos momentos que compartí con Bella en ésta, nuestra habitación. Nuestro segundo santuario. Sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar que la última vez que estuvo aquí. Su tocador estaba de la misma forma, con el maquillaje y los perfumes, arriba de él su alhajero con los regalos que le he hecho y su ropa intacta en nuestro armario que conserva su embriagante esencia. Esencia que me torturaba…

A pesar de la tortura y todo lo que significa, estoy seguro de que merezco cada segundo de agonía que paso en su abandono. Me voy dando cuenta que aparte de monstruo, soy un completo idiota y me atrevo a asegurar que es peor que mi cualidad de vampiro sanguinario y cruel. ¿Qué esposo – sea cual sea su especie – ignora las necesidades de su pareja? Incluso un pingüino mancho velaría por el bienestar de Bella mejor que yo.

No. El ejemplo del pingüino fue un poco perturbador. Ni siquiera permitiría que un pingüino se acercara a mi dulce Bella.

- Eddie!!! – entró Emmett estrellando la puerta contra la pared y sólo causó que el concreto se cuarteara. Gruñí – Oopsi…

- ¡Mas cuidado! – salté de la cama.

- Perdón – balbuceó y bajó la cabeza.

- Um…bueno, ya no importa – le dije - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté entre dientes.

- Vamos a cazar – dijo serio – en una hora.

Reí entre dientes.

- Les deseo buena caza – respondí recostándome nuevamente. Tratando de atrapar la faltante esencia de Bella de entre las sábanas.

- Edward – parecía alarmado – no te has alimentado en uh…- alzó una mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos – ya casi una semana, hermano.

- Emmett¿Para qué nos alimentamos? – le pregunté metódico.

- Yo sé! Sé la respuesta – alzó la mano como si estuviera en primaria – para no estar moribundos, evitar atacar a un humano y parecer mas como ellos.

- Exacto. Diez puntos para Emmett… –dije irónico.

- Weeeeee!! – saltó emocionado.

- Para tu desilusión – le dije y se paró en seco, formando un cuatro con las piernas – yo no tengo razón por la cual alimentarme. Bella regresará Dios sabe cuando, y ella era la razón…

- No, Edward espera – entró Alice a la habitación, con Jasper a su lado - ¿Qué pasaría si Bella regresara pero tu estuvieras tan hambriento que la atacaras, matándola? – al terminar la pregunta su nariz hizo un mohín, dejando a entrever cierto desagrado.

De todas las cosas que he pensando en este tiempo esa posibilidad estuvo ausente. Ciertamente en un principio me convencí de que la razón por la cual me alimento es para parecerle mas humano a Bella. Más como ella. Para intentar no asustarla demasiado, o en un arranque de sed saltar sobre ella y matarla en minutos.

Sentí un extraño temblor en los brazos al pensar en tal posibilidad.

Cuando mordiera a Bella sería para convertirla en una de nosotros, no para terminar con su fugaz vida o poner en riesgo su futura existencia.

- Bueno, como ya no pondrás excusas – vi una sonrisa cansada adornar el rostro tamaño petite de mi hermana – alístate.

Asentí sin decir una palabra y ella salió. Emmett la siguió y se fue en busca de Rosalie para "aprovechar" el tiempo que quedaba antes de partir. Jasper, para mi sorpresa se quedó en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una orilla de la cama King Size.

- Algunas veces no comprendo como puede estar en todo a la vez – le dije.

El captó de inmediato a quien me refería: Alice.

- Hace más de lo que puede…aunque claro, no lo dice - dijo en un innecesario respiro –. Piensa que si saben que algunas veces lo que ve es limitado…se decepcionarán. No le gusta que duden en pedirle su ayuda

- Está mal – dije sonriendo. Esa enana puede ser molesta, pero es de lo mas especial.

- Se lo he dicho, pero es un manojo de inseguridad – rió entre dientes. Olas de amor provenientes del estado de ánimo de Jasper me invadieron. Esos dos se aman…a su manera, pero lo hacen.

- Bueno…debe ser fácil para ti apoyarla – dije sentándome en la orilla al igual que él, pero alejado mas o menos un metro de dónde estaba – puedes hacer que se tranquilice, infundirle confianza con tan sólo tocarle un cabello…si pudiera al menos leer los pensamientos de Bella sería mas sencillo.

Volteé a ver a mi rubio hermano. Me estaba mirando, con las cejas arqueadas.

_- Ojalá fuera de esa manera – pensó, y suspiró en su mente – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? _

- Nunca pareces intranquilo, o pensando alguna manera para hablar algo con Alice_...- _Respondí.  
_  
- Nunca digas nunca – sentenció – Respecto a eso, mira…las mujeres son tan complejas como nosotros, podría decir que incluso lo son un poco más. Ellas necesitan que las escuchen, que sus parejas sean parte de su mundo interior…y Mary Alice no es la excepción.  
_

Me acerqué, interesado por el tema. Y mas aún, por que Jasper había llamado a Alice por su nombre completo. Eso significa que será una charla de provecho.

- _Algunas veces sus emociones son tan…-hizo una pausa en su mente, en un sonido de admiración – maravillosas. Tan multicolores…ella es simplemente única. _

- Lo sé_ – _le dije. 

Bajé la mirada mientras una nube depresiva se posaba bajo mi cabeza. Bella es única para mí también, simplemente no existe criatura mas divina que ella en este mundo y cuando ya estábamos casados, teniendo la promesa de una eternidad juntos arruiné nuestras oportunidades al pensar que ayudaba a alguien que lo merecía.

- Bella ha sido una bendición para esta familia – habló sacándome de mis pensamientos – pero para Alice es un motivo mas de felicidad…- rió entre dientes y se pasó las manos por su dorado cabello – por eso le debo mas aún.

Sonreí, agradeciendo la reciente sinceridad de Jasper.

- Y por haberte quitado lo reprimido sexual, debo agregar – rió burlonamente y yo le lancé una mirada de fingido enojo.

- Jazzzzzyyy!!!!!!!! – gritó Alice desde el vestíbulo, y la pudimos escuchar desde aquí – Ya es hora de irnos! Trae a Edward!.

- Ya vamos – dijo sin gritar, pero sabemos que lo escuchó a la perfección.

Nos miramos mutuamente y tomamos camino hacia la planta baja. Alice volvió a gritar y no pude evitar reir ante el alarido que pegó.

- Ustedes adictos al sexo! –gritó con una mueca perversa en la boca – ¡es hora de irnos!

- Ya vamos! Y deja de gritar, te oímos aún si susurras! - gritó Emmett y en un segundo estaba abajo con su inseparable sonrisa de placer y Rosalie arreglándose el cabello.

Ella me miró con desdén, traspasándome con sus negros ojos llenos de enojo.

- ¿Dónde está Be…- se le salió a Alice, pero se calló cuando cayó en cuenta de lo absurdo de la pregunta.

Sentí sus miradas sobre mi, pero sobre todo la de Alice quien sonrió con tristeza.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – me apresuré a decir y salí por la puerta sin el valor moral para ver a Alice a los ojos.

Definitivamente, un espacio faltaba desde el momento en que mi esposa salió de la casa destrozada. Un espacio en mi corazón y en el de cada uno de mis hermanos y padres.

Darme cuenta de esa cruda realidad hacía más grande mi infierno.

Ése infierno personal que traje por cuenta propia, y consecuencia de mis acciones.

* * *

**Me sorprendo a mi misma. SEGUNDO CAPITULO en un día, y me impresiona la cantidad de reviews que he recibido.  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas mis lectoras, les aseguro que sus besos serán dados con mucha mas pasión y entrega! **

Edward¿Qué estas quedando demente?  
Autora: Le hablas así a tu jefa!  
Edward: Si te hablo así! Si les doy besos mas apasionados tendré que morderlas –se jala los revueltos cabellos -  
Autora: Eso es lo que quieren varias o.o…..  
Edward: ….-se aclara la garganta – sin comentarios…mejor, comenzamos con los besos. Húmedo, deseable y ardiente beso **a **_**MaKaKiSs, Yuzuki Lisianthus, Hel.Cullen, Yimy, Mrs. Nouvelle, nonblondes, GeiyBelly, 3rill Cullen, Emykull, PknaPcosa, Clara, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, Viridiana, Lullabie, sango-hikaru, Itza**__**Masen**_** y **_**Ady.  
**_**Autora: o.o…ese que viene es…O.O Ca…Ca… -se desmaya al ver a Dios mismo en personificación**_.  
_**Carlisle: A petición de varias de ustedes, amables lectoras, desde el próximo capitulo me sumo a la Cabina de los Besos.  
Edward: …quieren ser mordidas.  
Carlisle: - arquéa una ceja seductoramente – lo consideraré. **

Si quieres conocer el cielo,  
la luna y las estrellas cortesía Edward,  
Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper solo aprieta GO!  
y déjame un review.

- Próximo capítulo: un lobo amenaza con morderte en vez de besarte…si saben a lo que me refiero -

Gracias y hasta el próximo! 


	9. Entre el Cielo y Purgatorio

**. Entre el Cielo y Purgatorio .**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

* * *

- Bella – Amanda me llamó desde el pasillo del baño - ¿Estas bien?

Me sostuve en mis codos y miré hacia la rara mezcla de sustancias dentro del inodoro. Tan sólo verlo me producía nauseas de nuevo.

- Sí – respondí dificultosamente. La sensación de vómito definitivamente es la mas desagradable de todas.

- Voy a entrar – dijo con determinación y entró sin mas – Iug…Parece que a alguien no le cayó bien el desayuno – rió entre dientes.

- Ni siquiera probé bocado, Mandy – me pasé el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiándome los restos, asqueada.

- Salgamos a caminar un rato - me ayudó a ponerme de pie – estoy segura de que te ayudará a sentir mejor Bells.

- Yo creo que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos – reí débil y ella me acompañó mientras me ayudaba a caminar fuera del baño.

- Hey, mi_ "asunto"_ no está – rió – Jacob se fue a dar una vuelta con Embry y Seth. Eso quiere decir que tendremos una Tarde de chicas!

Me volteé a mirarla melancólica.

- Eso se escuchó tan Alice…- murmuré.

Me condujo a las afueras de la casa y caminamos por un rato. Observando los grandes árboles que ahora permanecían sin abrigo. El viento helado caló mis huesos y me aferré como pude al abrigo que Jacob me prestó. Llegamos hasta donde unas prominentes rocas sobresalían a una distancia considerable de una pendiente que nos dejaba admirar en toda su magnitud el valle de la reserva. Cuidadosa pero decidida, Amanda me ayudó a sentarme y ella se sentó frente a mí…  
En cierta forma me hacía recordar a Alice. No por lo eufórica que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, si no por el gran corazón y la comprensión que me brindaba incluso sin conocerme bien. No debía hacerlo, de cualquier forma, sólo le he estado robando su tiempo a solas con Jake…y ese hecho no me emocionaba nada.

Si a mi no me gustó que me hicieran algo así tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a otra chica por ese hecho.

- Esa Alice que has mencionado tanto…¿Es tu amiga? – me preguntó. Tratando de sacar un tema de conversación con más éxito que yo.

- Si…podría decirse – contesté sonriendo – Es hermana de mi esposo – completé – pero la quiero como si también fuera la mía – mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

- Se nota que los extrañas – su permanente sonrisa siguió intacta y el viento hizo que su cabello pelirrojo flotara grácilmente por los aires.

- No te imaginas cuanto – respondí sin pensar – todos ellos sin como mis hermanos…incluso Esme y Carlisle me tratan como una hija…

Alcé la mirada y ella me observaba con incógnita. En todas estas semanas desde que convivo con ella y Jake no he tenido oportunidad – o mas bien, predisposición – para hablar de lo que ocurrió de vuelta en casa. No era que el tema no hubiera estado a colación…solo dolía demasiado recordarlo e incluso Jake se dio cuenta. Evitándolo.

- No nos conocemos mucho…- dijo tímida – y sé que dirás que no me interesa…pero realmente quiero saber que te pasa.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de soportarme todo este tiempo – reí cabizbaja.

La escuché acercarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Amanda y sentí sus ojos posarse en mi nuca, pero no la veía.

- Es una historia muy larga – dije amargamente y me sequé las lágrimas.

- Y difícil, creo yo – atinó Mandy y alcé la mirada.

- Encontré a Edward besándose con otra mujer…pero – me detuve, sintiendo como las emociones se arremolinaban en mi estómago y me daban unas nauseas horrendas – no es nada mas grave…

- ¡Lo siento tanto! – se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos en sorpresa – no debí…lo siento, no quería…no quería recordarte nada…

- Tranquila, te dije hace un momento que es lo menos que podía hacer – le recordé y miré hacia el suelo lleno de rocas - …después de todo, no es de mi agrado ser el "mal tercio".

- Hay Bella, cállate – me dijo y me tomó por sorpresa lo directa que esta chica puede llegar a ser – no lo has sido en absoluto. Además no tienes una idea de cuanto quería conocerte…Jacob habló tanto de ti.

- Jeje – reí en una mezcla de nervios y pena – en ese caso no te culparía por odiarme. Después de todo…creo que he sido la única que ha lastimado a Jake.

- No te odio…estuviste en una situación difícil y lo comprendo – me dijo – Al principio no entendí por que tanta reticencia contra tu novio…pero después me contó sobre los _chupasangres _y hombres lobo…y todo encajó.

La miré consternada. Amanda sabía que si venía aquí ya no había vuelta atrás…que sabía el secreto de los Quileute y que no podía desprenderse de ellos tan fácilmente. Eso solo significa que realmente ama a Jacob con todo lo que ello implica.

- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunté incrédula.

- Sobre los vampiros sé muy poco…-dijo en un suspiro – pero Jacob me contó todo sobre los de su tribu y cuando me contó sobre su condición – rió alegre – pensó que le clavaría un tenedor de plata – dejó de reír y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa - fue más difícil para el decirlo que para mi entender…lo veo como algo meramente secundario.

- Te entiendo – reí cabizbaja – Edward se angustió cuando le dije que no me importaba.

Recordé aquella noche, cuando estábamos en su volvo plateado después de cenar y escabullirme de esa pandilla de hombres. El rostro de Edward usualmente cubierto con una máscara de tranquilidad se rompió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo que fuera, y no tenía intenciones de alejarme de él.

- Lo amo tanto que no me importó – dije triste.

- Es en estos casos donde se aplica como con todo en la vida¿No crees? – me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo con todo en la vida? – respondí con otra pregunta.

- Si…lo importante no es lo que se ve en el exterior, si no la esencia de las personas – me dijo animada.

- Eso es completamente cierto – le dije y alcé la mirada. Amanda sonreía y me contagió las ganas de sonreír también.

Hablar de ésta forma con ella es increíble. Hemos pasado situaciones familiares – con Edward y Jacob –, hemos decidido que camino queremos incluso cuando sabemos que no podemos arrepentirnos de ello. No lo haremos y no hay vuelta atrás. Ambas amamos y somos capaces de arriesgar lo que sea por nuestros amores. Darme cuenta de eso, después de quince días era como tomar un momento de calma entre toda la tormenta interior que guardé.  
Era darme cuenta de que me he engañado a mi misma. Lo quería ver. Contemplar esa sonrisa ancha y perversa que me hace desvariar, su cabello revuelto y atrayente, y sus ojos que me hipnotizan. Escuchar su voz aunque sea una última vez antes de que todo acabe para siempre.

Lo amo.

Por muy dolida que esté, lo amo y siempre lo haré.

Y aunque rompa todo dentro de mi, le daré su libertad para que sea feliz con Tanya.

- Pienso que deberías hablar con él – musitó después de un largo silencio – siéndote sincera…creo que lo que pasó no significó nada para él.

- No lo conoces – dije irónica – si no significara nada para él no lo hubiera permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Algunas veces suceden cosas que no podemos manejar – dijo seria – pero eso no significa que nosotros las busquemos…querer evitarlo es como si quisiéramos ser Dios.

-Amanda, el puede leer mentes. Pudo haberlo evitado – traté de refutarle pero me detuvo.

- Todos bajamos la guardia, Bells – dijo y me congelé – Incluso siendo lo que es…es vulnerable.

Amanda. Es tan comprensiva y lúcida. Tal vez yo debido a todo esto no he podido pensar con claridad, pero ella ha sido mi salvación. Gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella a pesar de no saber los detalles, ni conocer a Edward….me ha ayudado como no creí que pudiera.

Me guiñó un ojo y me dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Gracias – dije apenada.

- No hay de que – respondió sonriendo.

- Insisto – repetí. No soy muy de regalos materiales, pero por primera vez me nació hacerle un regalo a alguien. Tendré que hablar con Jake para preguntarle que le gusta a Amanda.

- Bueno, ya que estas de testaruda aceptaré tus gracias – rió divertida – pero me sentiría mejor si lo piensas.

- No tienes ni que decirlo – reí igual que ella.

- ¿Te parece si regresamos? – apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de cuan ansiosa estaba. Se jugaba un largo mechón de cabello pelirrojo y sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas.

- Amanda…no puedes ni con tu alma! – reí poniéndome de pie – Estas muriéndote por ver a Jake.

- Eh…no es cierto! – se puso pálida y se cruzó de brazos – sólo…es que….ya sabes, me preocupo…El tipo es un ocioso¡Quién sabe que locuras estará haciendo!

- Jaja – reí – si tu lo dices – dije sarcástica.

Estábamos a mitad del camino y vimos a Jacob a lo lejos caminando en dirección de nosotras.

- Jacob! – gritó Mandy con euforia y reí ante eso.

- Mandy! – le gritó también Jake y corrió hacia ella. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se encontraron en un tierno abrazo que hizo que volviera la sensación extraña en mi estómago y también en mi cabeza.

Se acercaron lentamente y se escuchó parte de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó Jake sonriendo – Espero que no, ya saben…soy indispensable para ustedes!

- Que egocéntrico eres – rió Amanda – si, nos divertimos mucho. Hablamos de cosas de chicas…

- Ah! Odio cuando dicen eso – replicó – Bella, yo sé que tu si me vas a decir que hicieron…

Caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, usando todas las fuerzas que tenía.

- ¿Bella? – escuche difícilmente.

* * *

**(Jacob POV)**

* * *

**-** ¿Bella? – Amanda se acercó a ella.

Algo inusual estaba pasando con Bella. Desde el día que llegó ha comido mas de lo normal y esa NO ES la Isabella Swan – bueno, ahora Isabella Cullen – que conozco. A Bella le causaba repulsión el tocino y eso ha estado cenando cada noche en casa de mi padre. Sin contar que ese olor a Cullen la seguía a todas partes incluso después de medio mes con nosotros.

Adora mismo parece un cadáver por lo pálida que está.

- Jacob – de nuevo, la voz de Mandy me llamó. Estaba preocupada por Bella y no me sorprendía. Desde hace mucho supe que se llevarían bien, aunque sean completamente diferentes – no se ve nada bien.

- Nah, no es cierto – bromeé y me acerqué – solo se está haciendo.

- Jacob! No es momento para jugar – me dijo duramente Amanda. Me volteé hacia ella sorprendido por como me habló…definitivamente, Bella no estaba queriendo llamar la atención.

Bella nunca ha querido llamar la atención de las personas.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital – dijo Amanda.

- _Ca…Carlisle _– susurró Bella con esfuerzo.

- Te llevaremos con un él, tu solo descansa Bella – le dije y la tomé en brazos. Halé a Amanda como pude y ella me seguía pegada a mí.

- ¿Carlisle? – murmuró Amanda en pregunta.

- El padre de la sanguijuela – dije sin más. No odio a Cullen ni nada…pero seguirá siendo una sanguijuela – es doctor.

Nos subimos al Jetta de Amanda y me debatí en donde recostar a Bella. Me da tanta rabia lo idiota que soy en estas situaciones.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Mandy dulcemente – iré con Bella en el asiento trasero.

- No sabría que hacer sin ti – le dije y como pude le di un beso en la frente.

Ella entró y se sentó y recostó la cabeza de Bella en su regazo.

Encendí el motor pensando en lo predecible que sería la escena en el hospital. Aunque admito que será divertido ver a las sanguijuelas después de varios meses de ausencia.

* * *

**OTRO CAPITULO! Gracias por todos sus REVIEWS! Son maravillosos y estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes. Perdón por la tardanza, creo que es el capitulo que mas he tardado en subir. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA. **

**Edward: Tuve un descanso merecido.  
Autora: Lástima que ya termino juju.  
Edward: Este capitulo los besos húmedos y ardientes son para ****_Moony, dark angel, Ely Potter Black, maria, Edward-and-Bella-lover, Viridiana, MaKAKiSs, Dolce-Sherry, Angie Bloom, clara, Bonchi, rizy dark angell cullen, Hermi-Ss, Jasper-Fan, lullabie, Andre, rocko, Hel.Cullen, MiZuCull3n, Makyponny y Pirra.  
_Emmett: Espera _Eddie-Pooh_! – llega con capa de superman -  
Edward: _Eddie-Pooh?!?!? _  
Emmett: Seh, Eddie-Pooh, he leido los reviews y dicen…  
Jasper: Oh dios…mi autoestima bajó – manda ondas de frustración -  
Emmett: Carlisle es mas deseado que nosotros!!!!  
Edward: QUE?  
Carlisle: Lo siento chicos, -rie malévolamente-  
Autora: …Carlisle todo poderoso –se pone de rodillas ante él- usted sabe que muchas de nuestras lectoras pidieron una mordida.  
Carlisle: Eso lo sabía antes que tu, por supuesto…pero necesito mas candidatas.**

**Si quieres un beso, una mordida  
o que te hagan un bebé Carlisle, Edward,  
Emmett, o Jasper solo pincha GO!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Síntomas

**. Síntomas .**

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

* * *

Es un día común y corriente en el Hospital Comunitario de Forks. Llegué a la hora de costumbre y di unas cuantas consultas sin relevancia – una gripa, infección estomacal, entre otras enfermedades – a excepción de mi hartante paciente, la Sra. McKenzie que esta vez uso su gran imaginación al inventar que le salió un horrible brote de hemorroides (claro, como pretexto para hablar conmigo) pero me deshice de ella al recomendarle a otro colega y meterla a regañadientes a su consultorio.

En defnitivia, un día normal en el Hos…

- Doctor Cullen – entró Whitney, una de las enfermeras en turno y me volteé hacia ella girando en mi silla reclinable de cuero que mi dulce Esme me regaló – tiene una emergencia familiar.

- ¿Emergencia familiar? – pregunté dejando caer mi pluma.

Me pregunto que es lo que ahora sucedió. Espero que Emmett no haya fundido DE NUEVO la instalación eléctrica de la casa al tratar de encender uno de esos raros –y perversos- aparatos con Rosalie en sus _sesiones_ amorosas. O Jasper haya vuelto locos a sus hermanos al soltar una ola de emociones revueltas…_de nuevo._

Solté un suspiro y tomé el teléfono. Pero la enfermera seguía ahí parada. Volteé a verla y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento. Pero nada…¿Qué estas chicas no saben de privacidad?

- Eh…Gracias Whitney, en un instante contesto la llamada – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe Doctor Cullen, pero me temo que no es una llamada exactamente – buscó entre sus carpetas de expedientes y sacó una para dejarla sobre mi escritorio.

Leí el nombre pero tuve la necesidad de tomarla yo mismo y releer de nuevo.

_**Isabella Marie Cullen.**_

Dejé la carpeta en mi escritorio y salí dejando un lado a Whitney. Vaya joven humana, hubiera sido mas sencillo si desde un principio me informaba de que una de mis hijas estaba en el hospital….de hecho si Alice o Rosalie vinieran no estaría tan preocupado. Pero Bella…era diferente.

Me desplacé muy poco para llegar a la recepción dado que no es un hospital muy grande. Bella estaba en una silla de ruedas, recargando la cabeza sobre una almohada. Desmayada y pálida. Pero no estaba sola: Jacob Black estaba aparragado sobre la recepción y una joven que no conozco, pelirroja, permanecía al lado de Bella.

- ¡Ya le dije que deben atenderla!...- gruñó Jacbo a la recepcionista – ¿No ve que esta desmayada?

- Lo siento chico – dijo la señora Bound – pero necesito que llenes los papeles.

- No será necesario – dije audiblemente y la Señora Bound tartamudeó un poco.

- Pero..pero..Doctor Cullen – balbuceó tontamente – usted sabe las políticas del hospital…

- Las conozco muy bien Señora Bound, gracias – le dije cortésmente – pero verá, necesito una habitación para mi hija.

- Oh….disculpe, yo no sabía…este chico – se puso nerviosa pero no era algo propio de esta situación.

- Prepárele la habitación 7 y requiero de un gotero de suero y algunas agujas – le dije sonriéndole – Gracias.

- Enseguida, Doctor Cullen – la señora corrió despavorida.

Jacob Black se volteó hacia mí y me miró indescifrablemente. Su acompañante se quedó en el mismo lugar con una mano en el hombro de Bella.

- Ella pidió que la trajéramos contigo – dijo serio.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – le contesté sincero y aliviado al que haya aceptado la petición de Bella.

Me acerqué a la silla de ruedas y alcé a Bella sin esfuerzo alguno. Su peso disminuyó un poco, y por los síntomas exteriores puedo asegurar que presenta una leve anemia. Pero, por supuesto es una mera suposición.

Llegamos en muy poco a la habitación y la deposité con cuidado en la cama, dejando su cabeza reposar en una de las almohadas ortopédicas. El gotero de suero ya estaba ahí tal y como lo ordené; un poco de suero hará que en unas horas recupere el conocimiento por completo. Le tomé la mano más cercana y con delicadeza introduje la intravenosa, al terminar parché con cuidado el área con un cuadro de micro poro.  
Puedo a simple vista que Bella se ha sentido fatal tanto física como emocionalmente desde el incidente en la casa, pero sus síntomas me dejan muy pocas posibilidades sobre que es lo que tiene en estos momentos.

La observé, sin saber por qué Edward, que posee tanto autocontrol e inteligencia dejó que la situación con Tanya tuvo tantas repercusiones…si lo analizo profundamente, yo como jefe dela familia también tuve parte de la culpa al no caer en cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la visita de la hija de Eleazar.

Sonreí enternecido, y le acomodé el cabello a Bella. Salí y con sumo cuidado cerré la puerta. Aún teniendo una vaga idea de los síntomas de Bella – y para eso tengo que hablar con el joven Black – es necesario hacer un análisis de sangre.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Jacob, que se había quedado en la sala de espera en compañía de su amiga.

- Lo estará seguramente – admití – pero díganme¿Han notado que está enferma últimamente?

- Bueno…hoy vomitó – dijo firme la joven pelirroja – estábamos por desayunar, pero con solo ver la comida se puso verde y fue corriendo al baño.

- Sí – ahora habló Jacob – todo es mas bien por la comida. Come cosas que Bella **JAMAS** comía antes.

- Ya veo…-dije, pero la verdad es que tampoco entiendo que es lo que tiene – lo mas recomendable es que le hagan exámenes de sangre.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó Jacob – _**TU le harás exámenes de sangre**_?!

Entrecerré los ojos, sabiendo a lo que el chico quería decir.

- Sí – dije sonriendo forzadamente – en un laboratorio clínico ¿Comprendido?

- Ah…bueno, eso – suspiró aliviado – es otra cosa.

- Ya le he puesto algo de suero – dije – despertará en unas horas. Les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas, estará en buenas manos.

- Eh…uh, gracias _sanguijuela_ – dijo y no me importó como me llamó.

- Gracias, por favor cuídela mucho – me dijo son una sonrisa de preocupación la chica pelirroja – vendremos a verla después.

- Ella estará encantada de verles – dije sonriendo.

Se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida, tomados de la mano.

Creo que después de todo no es su amiga.

Como autómata metí la mano al bolsillo de la bata blanca y saqué el celular. Busqué en la memoria y llamé a casa.

* * *

**Autora: Gracias por todos sus reviews!  
Edward: Besos con todo mi negro corazón a **_**PiRRa, MaKAkiSs, camy110, nonblondes, HaNnUky, clara, Ely Potter Black, Yimy, ana karen malfoy, MiZuCull3n, sango-hikaru, Hel.Cullen, itza Masen, Bonchi, tsukiyono tanuki, 3rill Cullen, Ibuki Fuko, PknaPcosa, ady, emykull, Edward-and-Bella-lover, Makyponny, LadyBlacky, María y Atsu.  
………..  
Autora: Hey! Donde están Emmett y Jasper!  
Emmett y Jasper: Estamos en huelga! – Jasper manda ondas de inconformidad -  
Autora¿Huelga por que? O.O  
Emmett: Queremos dar mas besos a mas lectoras!  
Autora: Pero si muchas quieren besos de ustedes ¬¬  
Jasper: prefieren a Edward y a Carlisle...- llora sin lágrimas -  
Autora: Mejor dejemos que las lectoras opinen! **_

Si quieres un beso de Edward, Carlisle,  
Emmett o Jasper solo pincha GO!  
y lo tendrás!

Jacob: - con disfraz de perrito – y mios también.  
Edward: Nooooooooo! El perro noooooooooo!

- Aviso: Se aceptan encargos de bebés -

Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	11. Fiera Irracional

. Fiera Irracional .

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

**

* * *

**Hace unos momentos tuve una visión y sería mi única salvación del día ya que…bueno, últimamente todo parece estar _aguado_. 

Sonó el teléfono, y me retorcí de la risa. Carlisle es tan **molestable**.

- Carly!!!! – grité - ¿A que se debe el milagro de tu llamada?

- _Alice…¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Carly?_- En el blanco!

- ¿Qué ya no puedo decirle Carly a mi papá favorito?- chillé como si estuviera llorando. Eso no lo podrá resistir, olía la victoria muy cerca.

- _No Alice…digo, sí…bueno, llámame como quieras cariño_ – suspiró resignado y reí sin control en mi mente – _el motivo de mi llamada hija, es que surgió una emergencia y trajeron a Bella al… _

- ¿Bella? No…- dije incrédula – pero, si ella no está en ninguna parte…Carlisle, sabes que suponemos que se fue a Florida con Renee. 

- _**Suponíamos**__ – _remarcó_ – la razón por la que no lograbas tener visiones de ella es por que estaba en La Push, con Jacob Black._

Lo procesé varias veces.

"_La razón por la que no lograbas tener visiones de ella es por que estaba en La Push, con Jacob Black… razón por la que no lograbas tener visiones de ella es por que estaba en La Push, con Jacob Black."_

Bueno, ahora todo era más cuerdo.

- ¿Qué quien estaba con _Jacob Black_? – Oh, oh…problemas – Alice, no tengo mucha paciencia…

- _Alice, escucho que Edward está por ahí – _Carly aún seguía del otro lado del auricular –_ estoy por ir a recoger el análisis de sangre de Bella. Distráelo un rato. _

- Lo intentaré Carly – temblé al ver a Edward echar llamas de furia. 

- _Suerte, jeje _– rió. Carly tramposo, si claro, dejémosle a la pobre e indefensa Alice contra la fiera irracional de Edward. Eso era poco a comparación de cómo había estado en los últimos días. Colgué el auricular y pensé en dos opciones: Correr por mi existencia o soltarle la sopa a Edward de una vez por todas.

**

* * *

**

**(Edward POV)**

**

* * *

**  
"_La razón por la que no lograbas tener visiones de ella es por que estaba en La Push, con Jacob Black… razón por la que no lograbas tener visiones de ella es por que estaba en La Push, con Jacob Black."_

Ese simple pensamiento me hizo bajar con toda mi velocidad a la estancia, donde Alice tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Bella, con Jacob Black. Ese perro maloliente y pulgoso se había aprovechado de que mi Bella estaba herida gracias a mí y se fue a ofrecer para consolarla, propasándose muy seguramente con mi dulce Bella a hacer cosas indecentes para que me olvidara y tuviera el camino libre. ¡Increíble! Aún estando casados su mente del tamaño de una nuez sigue maquinando planes para quedarse con MI esposa.

_  
_- ¿Qué quien estaba con _Jacob Black_? – Gruñí esperando que Alice me diera una respuesta concisa – Alice, no tengo mucha paciencia…

Se quedó un momento mas pegada al auricular, mirándome como si fuera la personificación del mal. Mas le vale que me vea así, por que de esa manera me dirá las cosas más fácilmente quiera o no.

- Lo intentaré Carly – asintió temblando y colgó el teléfono.

Me volteó a ver como si realmente fuera la personificación del mal. Pero no me importaba, por que de una forma u otra conseguiré respuestas.

- Jejeje, Oh…vaya Eddie – rió nerviosa. ¡Aparte de todo me llama Eddie! - ¡Hasta que saliste de tu habitación!

- No es gracioso Alice – le dije cerrando los puños – ahora, si eres tan amable de responder la pregunta que te hice…?

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber? – preguntó, dándome evasivas.

- Si Alice, si quiero saber – escarbé muy dentro de mi ser por paciencia.

- ¿_Segurito, segurito_? – volvió a preguntar, con esa cara de duende temeroso.

- Alice…-

- Sólo quiero saber si estas muy muy muy seguro – la mataré, juro que la mataré.

- Si no me dices….- tomé aire innecesariamente, buscando algo que no sea tan extremista -!**te aseguro que sabrás muy bien cuando ponga mis manos encima de tu gran colección de ropas que siguen con etiquetas**!

- _Nooooooooo_! Todo menos eso! Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré! – chilló, al momento que cerraba los ojos con fuerza – _**BellaestuvotodoestetiempoenLaPushconJacobperosesintiomalyahoraestaenelHospital **_

- ¡Está en el hospital! – no, Bella debería estar ahí – Alice! – la tomé por los hombros y comencé a agitarla. 

- _Wa.aaa.si esta en…el hospiiita…aal_! – dijo mientras la agitaba por tantos nervios que tenía en ese momento.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó Jasper - ¿Qué le haces a Alice¡Suéltala, hermano!

La solté y Jasper ayudó a su esposa que estaba riendo por lo desorientada que quedó por tanto movimiento.

Bella. Jacob. Hospital. Ese…ese tipo le hizo algo a Bella y ella ahora está en el hospital. Si Carlisle llamó para avisarnos es que está grave. Esto no se quedará así.

Le arrancaré dedo por dedo de sus sucias patas y conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor.

* * *

__

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! He llegado a los 200, y no saben lo maravilloso que se siente. Entiendo que la historia va muy lento, y no es por que les quiera frustrar por cortarlo hasta donde lo hago, es que requiere tiempo y muchos detalles hacer un capítulo largo. **

El viernes actualizaré en la noche un capitulo largo, mas o menos de diez páginas donde podrán leer el REENCUENTRO BELLA X EDWARD pero claro¿Qué sucederá si Edward – nuestro vampiro favorito, de un siglo de edad y recién casado – tiene unos celos IRRACIONALES por un canino?

Los **CELOS**** lo complican todo.**__

**Edward: Bueno, ya que la desición ya esta hecha, le mandó un ardiente beso a mis fans **_**PiRRa, MaKAkiSs, Elizabeth Chiba, HaNnUkY, MiZuCull3n, camy110, clara, Yimy, EliJa, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, GeliyBelly, ana karen malfoy, tsukiyono tanuki, RocioSP, nonblondes, Hel.Cullen, Lady Blacky, sango-hikaru, Sowelu, 3rill Cullen, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, lullabie, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Mrs. Nouvelle, rizy dark cullen, emykull, an cullen, Maria, Bonchi, Makypony y Dolce-Sherry.  
**_**Autora: Y Emmett y Jasper?  
Edward: …..juju.  
Autora: Ellos también daban muchos besos este capiutlo!!  
Edward: No sé, pero creo que por accidente están cinco metros bajo tierra.  
Autora: Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!! **

Si quieres un beso de Edward, Carlisle,  
Emmett y Jasper – cuando ya estén a salvo -  
solo pincha el botoncito de GO! y lo tendrás! 


	12. ¿Enfermedad Terminal?

**. ¿Enfermedad Terminal? .**

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me extrañé por lo impropio de la habitación. Escuché un sonido de exclamación y me apresuré a sentarme…y claro, me gané un mareo por mi falta de paciencia con mis torpes movimientos.

- Con cuidado – las gentiles manos de Carlisle me sostuvieron.

- Soy una torpe…- murmuré, tocándome la cabeza del mareo.

Carlisle me observaba como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir. Sus pupilas color ónix estaban dilatadas y tenía la frente crispada. Ahora que lo observo con detenimiento estaba consternado ¿Será que me detectaron una enfermedad Terminal? Con toda la suerte que tengo, y todas las situaciones en que he estado al borde de la muerte eso no sería sorpresa alguna.

- Bella…se te practicaron unos exámenes de sangre -

- …¿Es muy grave…lo que tengo? – pregunté en la expectativa.

Arqueó una ceja, no supe descifrar si de preocupación o incredulidad por mi aparente calma.

- Tienes ocho semanas…deberías saberlo – me dijo de la misma manera.

- No! – Exclamé – no lo sabía…yo pensé que podría quedarme un poco mas de tiempo…no sé – me trabé nerviosa – medio año.

Una idea me vino a la mente y sentí como que todo cuadraría si me moría en pocas semanas. Carlisle tenía la mandíbula abierta.

- Sería una coartada! Si…podría serlo. Charlie y Reneé se quedarían con la idea de que morí y así no habría problema cuando Ed…- me mordí la lengua, acordándome de todo lo que ha sucedido – bueno…si alguno de ustedes quiere transformarme.

Escuché un sonido parecido a un elefante caer al suelo, el edificio del pequeño hospital tembló por el impacto y yo me aferré a los varándoles de la cama. Carlisle estaba en el suelo.

Carlisle, la viva imagen de la elegancia y prudencia se cayó de la silla, con la boca despegada de su quijada y con la mirada perdida. Estaba… ¿Absorto?

- ¡Carlisle! – lo llamé preocupada.

- Lo…lo siento – se disculpó con ese pulcro y reluciente acento británico. No tardó nada en ponerse de pie de nuevo y quedarse de ésa forma. Me mirada sorprendido – No…este…Bella, no te quedan ocho semanas de vida.

- ¿Entonces? Es una enfermedad de ocho semanas….¿Es necesario que esté en cuarentena? – me estremecí.

Se pegó en la nuca, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Una vez en mi vida estuve en cuarentena – gracias a la varicela – y sufrí al no poder salir de casa todo el tiempo. Estaba en una prisión y ni siquiera la televisión me entretuvo después de la primera semana….y todo ese calor. Digo, adoro el calor…pero eso era la MUERTE!

- No…- pausó y se acomodó de nuevo en la silla. Escuché como respiraba innecesariamente unas veces y luego me miró con determinación - pero, necesito hacerte una pregunta, y sé que me responderás con la verdad.

- Dime…- respondí nerviosa.

- ¿Estuviste…bueno, ya sabes…-se trabó – íntimamente con alguien después de tu casamiento con Edward?

¿Estar con alguien después de con Edward? Era una pregunta incoherente…¿Podía una mujer estar con otro hombre después de aquellas maravillosas noches con ese Dios Griego? No…era una tontería pensar en esa posibilidad.

- No…- me sonrojé, y a duras penas pude contestar por todos los recuerdos que embargaron mi mente. Oh…este había sido uno de los momentos mas embarazosos de mi vida.

Carlisle soltó un bufido de alivio y me sonrió. Una sonrisa de dicha, y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

- _Has sido un verdadero milagro para nuestra familia_… – murmuró casi inaudiblemente – todo esto es mas que extraordinario… Bella, estas esperando un hijo.

- ¿Qué? – moví la cabeza involuntariamente.

Mi mente estaba en blanco.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dándome la visión que he añorado tanto: Edward, o lo que pude ver de él. Ya que se abalanzó a mi como si fuera su presa, con sus ojos negros como el carbón y la cara, usualmente urdida por una gruesa máscara de tranquilidad, con una mueca que no había visto en él.

- ¡¿Dónde está ese saco de pelo?! – me dijo asiéndome de los hombros, lastimándome leve – el…el te hizo esto! Se aprovechó de…

Esa frase me sacó de mi habitación de hotel en la luna.

¿Edward acababa de decir que ESTO – mi embarazo, SU hijo dentro de mí – es una cosa que puede decirse como error?

- Será mejor que te alejes hermano – le dijo Jasper por detrás, jalándolo de una pierna.

Es una de las ventajas cuando uno de tus hermanos sabe exactamente lo que sientes.

- Cálmate Edward –

- No puedo…no sabes como he estado…-logró decir entre su rabia – Bella…

- Seguramente bien con Tanya – lo miré y sus facciones se ablandaron.

- Bella, sé que te hice mucho daño cuando viste lo que sucedió esa noche – me miró con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo, llenos de dolor – pero por favor debes creer en mi palabra cuando digo que fue una trampa.

Estaba a punto de ceder, pero no podía dejarlo así.

- Te amo, Isabella…sé que es una excusa pobre para todo lo que te he hecho pasar – respiró, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros – pero ni toda la eternidad podrán desvanecer los votos que te hice el día de nuestra boda….

Estaba llorando y fue inevitable después de todo lo que me decía. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones.

Jasper soltó a Edward, y éste avanzó a mí con lentitud. Me abrazó con tanta delicadeza que creí que tenía miedo a romperme.

- Oh, se ven tan lindos – escuché chillar a Alice en alguna parte de la habitación, pero no la podía ver.

Tan solo aspiraba el aroma intoxicante de Edward. Lo extrañé tanto.

- Ehem…-tosió alguien, y sentí como mi ángel me soltaba lentamente – Edward, estoy seguro que escuchaste de alguna manera la noticia que le di a Bella…

Me congelé. A juzgar por la entrada que hizo Edward, sé que piensa que no es de él.  
Pero lo era, sólo el podía serlo ya que era el único con el que había hecho el amor.

- Si…lo escuché – una nota de dolor tiñó el tono de Edward – pero, Bella quiero que estés segura de que incluso no siendo el padre del niño, lo cuidaré y amaré como si lo fuera…- me miró comprensivo, tratando de suprimir un dolor que no tenía razón de ser.

- …- lo alejé de mi, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho – ¡No puedo concebir que creas que pude hacer algo como eso!

- Bella, los vampiros no podemos concebir – me dijo irónico.

- ¡Edward Cullen, estas siendo un grosero! – Esme intervino, molesta.

- Carlisle – se volteó a su padre, yo nada mas sentí como el enojo se subía a mi cabeza – tu lo sabes…

- Lo sé, pero…esto es totalmente nuevo. El que un vampiro y una humana intimen no había sucedido jamás – la voz de el mayor contestó – investigaré mas sobre eso. Pero creo firmemente en Bella – le miré con lágrimas en los ojos, y el me sonreía cálidamente.

- Oh, Bella…-chilló de nuevo Alice, retorciendo su pequeño cuerpo de euforia – _**TENEMOS TANTO QUE COMPRAR!!!!**_ Todas esas pequeñas ropitas de diseñador, la mejor cuna, andadera…ahhh!!! – saltó por todos lados -

- Eso traducido significa que estamos contigo – rió Jasper y mandó una sensación de confort hacia donde estaba.

- Bella, mi querida niña – Esme con su voz llena de ternura me dijo – estaré contigo en todo el proceso.

- Gracias…gracias a todos – dije entre lágrimas.

Lloraba por todo el apoyo de mi familia. Pero también por la indiferencia de Edward a la situación. Le he dado todo de mi, e incluso estuve a punto de perdonarlo por el asunto de Tanya y ahora niega a Su hijo.

- Bella…yo – se acercó de nuevo a mi -

- No, por favor – le dije. No quería pelear más con él.

- Dame una oportunidad – me tomó las manos, sintiendo su frialdad que tanto he extrañado cada segundo desde que nos separamos – te lo imploro como un hombre arrepentido y enamorado…

Lo pensé detenidamente. Amo a Edward, y muero por estar de nuevo con el. Darle una oportunidad más. Pero me ha hecho mucho daño, y ni siquiera tiene un poco de esperanza sobre el hijo que espero…y eso es lo que mas me duele.

- Habrán algunos cambios…- el rostro de Edward se iluminó y sus ojos antes negros ahora brillaban de un color caramelo resplandeciente.

**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y como lo prometido es deuda (no tanto asi, por que no lo hice tan largo como quería) aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Algo OOC pero espero que les guste.**

**Edward: Uhm…ya desenterré a esos dos…  
Autora: al fin….  
Emmett: Listo para darle besitos a todas las sexys lectoras – se pone gloss de chocolate -  
Jasper: Si…- manda ondas de lujuria -  
Edward: un Húmedo beso a **_**Edward-and-Bella-lover**_** que quiere un beso de todos nosotros, clara que me prefiere a mi que al fic, **_**PknaPcosa **_**que es una de mis fans favoritas, **_**MaKAKiSs**_** que no quiere que mate al pulgoso, **_**Ely Potter Black**_** que le gustan los besos dobles, **_**Kotaxiero**_** que dice que tengo un hermoso trasero, **_**EliJa**_** que también no se conforma con uno sino con tres besos, **_**MiZuCull3**_**n que dice que soy lindo, a **_**Pirra, nonblondes, a Malfoy Girl**_** que es un amor, **_**Witch Mia Malfoy**__**Errelot**_** que me adora con todo su corazón, a **_**Emykull**_** que es otra que no se conforma con un solo beso, A **_**Itza Masen**_**, a **_**Hel.Cullen**_** una lectora dedicada, a 3rill **_**Cullen**_** por sus comentarios, a **_**Cecilia A. Garcia**_** por leernos y adorarnos, a **_**Maria**_**, a **_**Andre**_**, a **_**Elizabeth Chiba**_** por todas las felicitaciones, y a **_**Jaitah.Potter.de.Cullen **_**que quiere besos de todos los chicos guapos, osea yo.  
Emmett: No te creas **_**señor soy el mejor**_! **Besos a la francesa para **_**Bonchi, a Sowelu**_** y a **_**Summer07**_** que la deseo ardientemente (**_**que Rose no se entere**_**)…  
Jasper: **_**Osito Emmett**_** está temblando de miedo!! – se carcajeó-  
Emmett: Hay, **_**Jazzy….**_  
**Jasper: -se atraganta – besos deliciosos a Lady Black que también quiere a Carlisle, a **_**Ely Potter Black, a Lullabie**_** que se decidió por mí.  
Autora: o.o….esperen! O.O donde esta Carlisle?! **

Si quieres besos de  
Edward, Emmett, Jasper  
o Carlisle solo pincha en GO!

- Promoción: se regalan tiros al blanco con la cara de Tanya - 


	13. Antojos

**. Antojos .

* * *

**

(Edward POV)

Las nuevas reglas eran específicas y directas. No había nada de lo cual hacerme el desatendido o no seguirlas…aunque, claro, no seguirlas no era una opción. Cometí muchos errores y no me permitiría a mi mismo defraudar una vez más a Bella. Y oso decir que una vez más ya que no había pasado ni tres días, cuando Carlisle nos llamó a su oficina.

* * *

**Flashback **

_- Tomen asiento – dijo condescendiente. _

Me desesperó que me estuviera bloqueando sus pensamientos. Bella mantenía su distancia conmigo, aunque bueno…esa era una de las condiciones para que regresara a casa.

- Empecemos entonces…-sacó una carpeta y la abrió unas cuantas veces, para luego cerrarla y dejarla a un lado de su escritorio – se preguntarán a que se debe que los haya llamado, hijos – nos dijo a mi y a Bella con un tono tranquilo – he encontrado la razón por la que Bella _**pudo **__embarazarse…  
_

_Un suspiro pesado escuché salir de la garganta de Bella. _

- No es necesario, Carlisle – dijo claramente molesta.

- Si lo es ¿No lo entienden? – ávido habló mi padre. Con los ojos dorados resplandeciendo – un vampiro nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener descendencia.

- Pero…- comenzó Bella. La conocía, era una mujer terca cuando se trataba de sus convicciones.

- Bella, por favor – supliqué pero no me volteó a ver – entiendo por qué estas molesta y por qué no deseas esta explicación…

- Una explicación más bien para ti… – dijo mordaz. Quizá se estaba juntando más de lo debido con Rosalie.

- Niños, por favor – trató de calmarnos – lo haremos rápido. Para empezar, debemos recordar que Edward no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto sexual con nadie en casi un siglo, hasta que estuvo contigo, Bella – como todo un médico dando consulta a una pareja dijo con confianza. – Anatómicamente, los conductos seminales de Edward no pudieron descargar su contenido en todo ese tiempo, haciendo que el semen se concentrara e hiciera mas espeso.

Algo crujió en mi tieso cuerpo.

- Dada la…situación – dijo mi padre tratando de sonar natural al afirmar de nuestra activa vida sexual de recién casados – es un hecho que los espermatozoides sobrevivieran tanto como para que se unieran a un óvulo de Bella.

Mi quijada estaba por los suelos, y escuché un sollozo de Bella. Quizá las hormonas del embarazo hubieran comenzando a hacer de las suyas…o quizá soy un completo animal al haber dudado de que ese hijo es mío y esté arrepintiéndose de casarse con este monstruo descomunal.

- Ahem…-tosió – tienen alguna pregunta? – sonrió reluciente. Como si eso fuese a aliviar la tensión en el aire.

_**Flashback **__**

* * *

**_  
Sería padre. Un hecho que no imaginé sería capaz de ocurrir ni en mil años. Podré enseñarle, cuidarlo y darle todo el cariño que merecía ese pequeño ser cálido y tierno. Y lo mejor de todo es que será con la mujer que amo…aunque esta ya ni siquiera me quiera cerca. 

Ella a duras penas estaba en casa conmigo cerca. Y esa era una de sus condiciones.

Oh, esas reglas que tanto me estaban haciendo sufrir.

No podía juzgar las desiciones de mi Bella, ella sabía por que las estaba poniendo en práctica. Pero estaba a punto de tirarme de rodillas e implorarle que acabe con ese tormento de no poder estar cerca de ella, aspirar el aroma de su garganta y acurrucarme su lado mientras viajaba por los brazos de Morfeo.

Y eso me lleva a la regla número 1. **"No estar a mas de 50 centímetros cerca de mi" **. Pudo ser peor, y lo admito. Pero esa distancia era la mas tortuosa…podía estar tan cerca de ella como para oler su dulce aroma, pero tan lejos para tomarla en brazos y degustar sus labios sonrosados. Y ella, con su papel reinante, ha roto la regla unas cuantas veces tomándome exquisitamente desprevenido, y llenándome con su esencia enloquecedora. Muchas veces me dejaba queriendo más…y esto es un pase directo a la segunda regla.

**"Nada de sexo" **

….Un minuto de silencio. 

El contacto físico no fue una prioridad en nuestra relación, y fui el primero en dejar esto en claro para la frustración de Bella. Pero fue hasta que nos casamos cuando caí en cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.  
Me escudé en no quererle hacer daño, y eso era lo primordial. Luego, cuando mi voluntad comenzaba a ceder, busqué una razón poderosa para encontrar las fuerzas suficientes: **No hasta que estuviéramos casados.**

Tuve mis dudas sobre si lo conseguiríamos. ¿Cómo sabría si un vampiro y una humana podrían amoldarse? Pero fue hasta la noche de bodas, cuando lo intentamos por primera vez que me di cuenta que era una experiencia que definitivamente quería tener con Bella. Decir _Magnífico_ o _Perfecto_ era quedarse corto….

Y ahora, solo recuerdos de esas noches me quedaban, ya que a mi pesar y frustración estaba cumpliendo con esta parte de las reglas. ¿Quién diría que ahora soy yo quien está frustrado?

- ¡Edward! – la escuché llamarme en la habitación.

Cuando regresó le preparé una habitación al lado de la nuestra, por cualquier cosa que pudiera querer. Era la mejor manera de estar cerca las 24 horas del día y no quebrantar sus reglas…pero, después de un tiempo volvió a la nuestra para mi felicidad.

Llegué en un segundo, y la vi acostada boca arriba, con las manos sobre el pequeño bulto que ahora era su vientre. Sonreí lleno de felicidad, y me embargaron los deseos de rodearla con mis brazos y abrazarla. Pegar mí frente a su vientre y transmitirle todo mi amor a ella y a mi hijo…pero, simplemente no podía.

Sus ojos chocolate estaban centrados en mi rostro, yo reflejado en ella.

- ¿Sí, ángel? – pregunté. La única forma de demostrarle que en verdad la amo es por medio de las palabras y acciones.

- Tu hijo tiene hambre – me dijo volviendo la cabeza a su vientre. Sólo atiné a sonreír.

- Los dos tienen hambre, más bien – reí burlonamente y observé los ojos entrecerrados de Bella. Me acerqué e hice una reverencia – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su mesero ésta noche – Bella rió un poco - ¿Desean que les traiga la carta?

- Deja de bromear, harás que me la crea – dijo en tono amenazante.

- Me gustaría que lo hagas – le susurré – sabes que te daré lo que quieras – la miré mas de lo que a ella le gustaría. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tímida bajo la mirada.

- No sabes lo que estas haciendo – aún roja me dijo, negando con la cabeza.

- Házmelo saber, entonces – le reté. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios.

- Te arrepentirás – me dijo. Pensó unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y luego se volteó hacia mi, con una mirada suspicaz – Quiero una pechuga a la Cordon Blue, con papas a la francesa y dedos de queso. Igual una ensalada César acompañada de mucha Salsa Ranch y de postre un bote de helado Häagen Dazs de chocolate Belga.

Reí en mi mente.

- Sus deseos son órdenes – hice una reverencia, y corrí hasta Port Angeles.

Quizá para los hombres humanos complacer los antojos de sus esposas embarazadas es lo mas desgastante de toda la etapa del embarazo, pero para mi es todo un deleite.

* * *

**Besos en el próximo capitulo! **

Si quieres acumular apasionados  
besos de Edward, Emmett, Jasper  
, Carlisle o Jacob sólo pincha GO!  
y se llenará tu hoja de pedido.

(Se han mandado los pedidos de tiro al blanco con la cara de Tanya, muy pronto llegarán a sus hogares)


	14. Pervertido

**. Pervertido .**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Me senté en el borde de la cama, harta de estar acostada tanto tiempo. Lo poco que pude caminar en el transcurso de las dos semanas que he estado de regreso a casa – sí, mi hogar – cuando trataba de ponerme de pie no podía evitar sentirme como un bebé cuando alguno de mis hermanos o mi esposo corría a socorrerme como si no pudiera caminar o acabara de salir de alguna operación.

_"Estoy embarazada, no inválida!"_ – grité en varias ocasiones, realmente frustrada de no poder hacer algo por mí misma…a excepción de mis momentos humanos o cuando me daba una ducha. Claro, Edward se había puesto como ayudante en un dos por tres, pero le recordaba las reglas bajo las que regresé con él.

Mis pies recordaron que casi no habíamos caminado cuando comencé a tambalearme. Tomó algo más que mi perfecta coordinación – sostenerme del dosel de la cama – y no caerme. Si lo hacía, Carlisle vendría enseguida a checar la estabilidad del bebé…

No dejaré que nada le suceda a mi pequeño milagro. Sí, eso es…un milagro.

Milagro por que un vampiro y una humana no pueden tener relaciones, y aún menos por que un vampiro ni siquiera puede tener hijos. Y mírenme ahora: mi esposo, un vampiro y yo, una simple humana, consumamos nuestro matrimonio desde la noche de bodas y ahora un bebé de Edward está en camino.

Edward.

Últimamente se la he puesto difícil y no es que me agrade hacerlo sufrir…pero, tengo que dejar en claro que no soy un tapete que puede pisar y pisar cuantas veces quiera. Muy a su pesar – al mío – las reglas se han seguido al pie de la letra, aunque he tenido unos pequeños resbalones.

Fue hace unos días cuando mis hormonas, esas pequeñas traicioneras a la patria, me hicieron tomar a Edward por el cuello de la camisa y propinarle un exquisito, excitante…apasionado beso. Y ahora mismo recordándolo me corroe la conciencia haber impuesto esas ridiculeces.

¿A quien puedo engañar?

Lo he perdonado y esas "reglas" no eran nada útiles…todo lo contrario.

- Bella! – una vocecilla entró como huracán al cuarto, haciendo que me tambaleare pero un pestañeo estaba sosteniendome – al fin te levantaste. Ese travieso te tiene durmiendo todo el día…el consentido de la tía Alice es un flojito – Alice se dirigió hacia mi vientre un poco crecido y le habló.

No era una novedad. Emmett y Alice ya se habían encariñado demasiado con el bebé hasta el punto de hablarle a mi barriga enorme –no ha crecido tanto, pero ya me siento como _**Liberen a Willy **_- y están comenzando a construir otro cuarto. Al principio enloquecí cuando me trajeron el _Proyecto Habitación de en Sueño _liderado por Emmett, que proveería los recursos electrónicos – Oh, sería un sacrilegio si su sobrino favorito crecía sin conocer las bondades una consola de videojuegos con pantalla de plasma – Rosalie tomó la parte del diseño de interiores con Esme, y Alice compartía con ella la tarea del guardarropa del bebé. Jasper compró una dotación de DVDs sobre la historia de la Guerra Civil Americana y los muebles. Carlisle vació una tienda de peluches por encargo…dios, cada vez que pienso en todo eso me dan dolores de espalda.

¿Cuánto dinero estaban despilfarrando? Desde un comienzo opiné que no me importaría que mi hijo durmiera en nuestra habitación hasta que cumpliera una edad razonable…además de que no nos quedaremos en Forks por mucho tiempo.

- Basta de hablarle a mi barriga – dije malhumorada – tengo hambre.

- Te he venido a buscar por eso – dijo sonriente – y para avisarte que Jacob está esperándote en el recibidor.

- ¿¡Eh!? – exclamé anonada.

Di a dios de que las fieras anti-licántropos se hayan ido en una excursión de caza la noche pasada y probablemente regresarían en algunos cuantos días. Traducción: Edward, Emmett y Jasper brillaban por su ausencia y las mujeres Cullen teníamos la casa para nosotras solas.

- Alice…- aún en mi sorpresa le pregunté – no hay ningún…

- Hay, Bella! – dijo despreocupada – no pasará nada. Ahora, ve a la cocina y yo le diré que pase ahí.

- Gracias – le dije y ella solo atinó a abrazarme cálidamente a pesar de que su cuerpo tamaño petite estaba helado.

Me llevó sosteniéndome un poco. Al parecer Alice se ha dado cuenta de que odio que me traten como si fuera interna de hospital. Me dejó en la cocina donde un agradable aroma hizo que tuviera más hambre: Hot Cakes con mantequilla, jarabe de maple y chocolate con unas fresas y zarzamoras a los lados. Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Edward pusieron todo su empeño para "aprender" a cocinar sin intoxicarme en el intento.

Comencé a devorar cuando un gritito de sorpresa me interrumpió. Volteé el rostro molesta por que me hayan interrumpido en mi degustación matinal.

- ¡Estas comiendo¡MUCHO! - ¿Es que acaso este chico siempre esta de humor para las bromas?

- Me acabas de quitar el apetito – dije, pero metí un enorme bocado de comida.

- ¿Y por que sigues comiendo, eh? – preguntó sacando la lengua en señal de victoria.

- Por que NECESITO comer, idiota – voltee la mirada ante lo obvio del comentario – Ya deja de gritar y dime a que se debe el milagro de que estés aquí, visitándome. Alguien me dijo alguna vez que si estaba donde las _sanguijuelas _no volverías a hablarme o verme – dije sarcástica.

- Eh…bueno…- balbuceó y un sonoro sonrojo salió de sus mejillas bronceadas – Mandy y yo no teníamos nada que hacer…pues, mi padre y Charlie se fueron de un viaje de pesca y estábamos solos…y….- se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, atrasando la respuesta – y….pensamos que era buena idea venir a molestarte un rato!

- AJA…- le dije volteando la mirada y deglutiendo otro pedazo de panqueques – estaban **solos**, sin nada que **hacer**…si eso es verdad, yo tendré a mi hijo por obra del espíritu santo.

- ¡Oye! – gritó aún mas rojo – No…no es lo que piensas…

- Vamos Jake, la amas, te ama – le dije sonriendo – no tiene nada de malo.

Se acercó, con el rabo por las patas y tomó asiento en una silla contigua a mí. Parecía muy apenado, pero feliz. Sonreía ante la idea de que al fin es completamente feliz con Amanda. Estaba agradecida no sólo por que Jacob estuviera mas cerca de ella, si no también por que Amanda seguro estaría radiante por eso.

- Es que…la veo y no dejo de pensar… – comenzó pero se trabó, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

- Si la amas lo suficiente – le dije, mirándolo. El hizo lo mismo, mirándome significativamente con esos ojos marrones intenso suyos – no la dejes ir.

- Mi padre cree que somos muy jóvenes…ni siquiera Sam y Emily se casaron a esta edad – me dijo desviando los ojos.

- Jake, al final sólo están tu y Amanda en esto – le dije mientras lo abrazaba – ni Sam, Emily, o Billy estarán en el altar. ¡Si eso es lo que quieres entonces ve por ello! – le animé y luego me separé de él.

Me sonrió abiertamente.

- Eres sorprendente – me dijo y se puso de pie. Traté de seguirlo pero el me sujetó de la muñeca para ayudarme – vaya, dentro de poco te parecerás a **Keiko, la Ballena Asesina.**

Demonios! Otra comparación con una ballena y esta vez no fui yo.

- Cállate Jacob! – le grité y el sólo se carcajeó.

- Oh, pero si ahí está el cachorro Black – se mofó Rosalie cuando llegamos al recibidor – merodeando a Bella mientras Eddie no está en casa.

- Lo siento _tiesa rubia _pero me voy a comprometer – dijo Jacob como si nada.

Rosalie hizo una mueca rara que demostraba lo contrario de haber confiado en su palabra, pero al ver que yo asentía a la afirmación de Jake, ella quedó boquiabierta mientras Alice reía por lo bajo.  
Jacob me dirigió hacia fuera dónde estaba el Jetta de Amanda. Quedé petrificada cuando vi a casi toda la manada ahí adentro: Sam, con Embry y Seth en el asiento trasero y Amanda riendo divertida por las ocurrencias de los chicos.

- Uh…em, lo siento – dijo en un murmullo tratando de que mis hermanas con sus agudos oídos pudieran escuchar, pero fue en vano – si venía solo con ella nos hubiéramos desviado del camino…no precisamente para llegar aquí – el estaba rojo y empeoró cuando Rosalie y Alice se cayeron al suelo de la risa al ver la cara de Jacob colorada como un tomate.

El mencionado no se aguantó la vergüenza y salió disparado al auto. Se detuvo en la puerta de Amanda y tardó unos segundos hasta que se hizo un lado, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y Amanda corriera – literalmente – hacia donde estábamos. Hablo en plural por que éramos yo, Alice y Rosalie.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó, mientras su cabello pelirrojo se ondeaba de un lado a otro - ¡Que gusto verte¿Has estado bien? Espero que estés comiendo muy bien, ya sabes… no te preocupes por engordar, todo eso se irá – dijo muy animada. Sí, ahora estoy segura de la razón por la que está ASI de radiante.

- Si, si – dije malhumorada – todo está bien, me consienten mucho por aquí – reí pero un ruido algo conocido atrajo mi atención.

Era Edward, con Emmett y Jasper. Los dos primeros estaban con la quijada desencajada, y dejaron escuchar gruñidos de enojo. Esos sonidos que llamaron mi atención. Jasper tan solo estaba contagiado por la rabia de sus hermanos…o eso creo.  
Amanda se pegó a mí, un poco temerosa del cuadro que estábamos presenciando: _La manada sorprendida ante unos vampiros furiosos que aparecieron de la nada. _

- _**Ningún licántropo tiene pensamientos morbosos de MI despampanante esposa…**_- Gruñó Emmett. Esa mirada juguetona y burlona no estaba en su rostro. 

_**- Basta Emmett –**_Edward dijo audiblemente, con la voz grave – _**ese saco de pulgas fue el primero en pensar indecentemente de la madre de mi hijo. **_

Oh, oh…esto no puede ser nada bueno.

* * *

**(Edward POV) **

_- Al menos Bella está bien, me siento mas aliviado…pensé que esos vampiros la tendrían a base de licuados de sangre. _

Me sacó un poco de mis casillas el pensamiento de Jacob Black, pero la menos era muy normal. De un segundo a otro, una chica que estaba adentro del auto salió y fue corriendo hacia Bella. 

_- …Sus piernas son una delicia, las recorrí sin fin esta mañana…al igual que su abdomen, pecho… _

Eso fue lo último que aguantaría. 

Ese pérfido hombre lobo había aprovechado que no estaba para proteger a mi Bella de sus indecentes garras y pensamientos.

- ¿ Que sucede Eddie? – preguntó Emmett.

- Estás muy enfadado – observó Jasper, como si necesitara un diagnostico de mis emociones explosivas.

- Jacob Black está teniendo fantasías eróticas con Bella – gruñí.

- Jaja! – Rió Emmett – pobre de ti. No te quitas a ese perrito de encima.

_- Pues la chupasangres rubia se ve más sexy. Me pregunto que pasará si…- _

- Y ahora otro licántropo está pensando que Rosalie es mas sexy e imagina maneras de llevársela a la cama…- dije autómata. 

Emmett se llevó una mano a la boca y luego comenzó a sacudirse de ira. Ambos caminamos hacia la casa y Jasper nos seguía de cerca.

- _**Ningún licántropo tiene pensamientos morbosos de MI despampanante esposa…**_- Emmett hizo salir a los 3 osos pardos de los que se alimentó.

_**- Basta Emmett –**_hablé, utilizando la voz más cortante que pude. Quería matar a ese perro de una vez por todas. – _**ese saco de pulgas fue el primero en pensar indecentemente de la madre de mi hijo.  
**_

Corrí hacia el, impregnándome en su desagradable aroma cuando lo estampé en un árbol.

- Así que recorriste las piernas de Bella…- le dije mientras lo aplastaba contra el grueso tronco.

- ¿Qué estupidez dices _sanguijuela_? – gritó como pudo.

- Eso fue lo que pensaste¿O estoy mintiendo? – Le dije, presionándolo mas.

- Eso pensaba…de…de – balbuceó – de mi novia…y **No tengo por que darte explicaciones**.

- ¡Jacob! – escuché el grito de una joven mujer, procedente de la puerta de la casa.

- Ella y Bella se hicieron muy amigas – dijo Jacob – la vine a ver por que quería verla y…decirle que voy a casarme con Amanda.

Dejé de poner tanta fuerza y fui alejándome de a poco, aún alerta.

- ¿Por qué he de creerte? – le dije incrédulo.

- No me importa si lo haces o no…- dijo e hizo una de las cosas que no esperé: comenzó a sonreír – pero si me pasa algo, una persona lo sufrirá mucho mas que Bella o mi padre…

No tuvo que decirme más. Lo solté de inmediato y corrí a casa. Jasper había detenido a Emmett de hacer cualquier tontería y romper así el tratado. Me sentía realmente mal, muy apenado por todo lo que acababa de suceder…Bella estaría realmente enfadada por la escena que armé con Emmett.

- ¿Qué fue ESO, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? – preguntó, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Una chica peligrosa estaba detrás de ella, no la identifiqué pero por sus pensamientos supe que Jacob **realmente** tiene novia y eso me hizo sentirme aún mas pequeño – Hice una pregunta, señor…

Pero Dios…sé que no tengo alma y que he cometido cosas atroces en mi existencia, pero aún así…apiádate de mí.

Ninguna culpa, dolor o miedo se compara al que siento cuando las hormonas de Bella aparecen de esta manera.

* * *

**Al fin actualización!  
Perdónenme, mis fieles lectoras! Tuve una semana bastante ocupada, actualicé mi otro Fic Shadows & Regrets (léanlo, les va a gustar!) y me uní a las Vampiresas de Edward Cullen! **

**También tengo que decirles que Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle están de vacaciones. Ya saben, se fueron de caza para que no haya peligro de matar a nadie en los besos del próximo capitulo. **

HABRÁ BESOS EN PARTIDA TRIPLE!

Si quieres apartar tus besos de  
Edward, Jasper, Emmett o  
Carlisle, solo pincha G O !  
y te los darán el prox. Capi.

[Nuevo Servicio: Hijos de Edward por entrega a domicilio. Haz tu pedido!


	15. Peleas

**. Peleas . **

* * *

(Bella POV)

* * *

La manda se fue sin querer causar problemas, me despedí de Amanda terriblemente apenada por la estupidez que Edward causó y entré a zancadas a la casa. 

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir a que vino todo eso – imperé al llegar frente a Edward, que junto con Emmett y Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

- Bella, mi amor, mi vida…- rogó, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

- No, no me vengas con "Bella, mi amor, mi vida" – grité - ¿Qué sucede contigo, Edward Cullen?

Lo miré, y sentí las lágrimas aglomerarse detrás de mis ojos. El enojo era tanto que quería llorar, tomarlo por el cuello y darle un par de buenas bofetadas. ¿¡Que se creía!? Estampó a MI MEJOR AMIGO contra un árbol, acusándolo de pensar mal de mi…hizo sentir mal a Amanda y por encima de todo, desconfió de mi.

- Bella, no estés así – rogó – el bebé…

- ¡Ah, ahora sí te preocupas por el bebé! – me crucé de brazos.

- Claro que lo hago, Isabella – se puso de pié, y serio dijo – Es mi hijo del que estamos hablando.

- ¿Tu hijo? Sí, lo es – respondí – solo me sorprende que hace un tiempo pensabas que me revolqué con un humano para quedar embarazada. ¿Qué raro no? Al parecer los vampiros también llegan a sufrir ¡**Alzheimer! **

- Y ahí va otra pedrada…- murmuró Jasper. 

- Dentro de poco podremos construirnos un castillo entero¡Fantástico! – Emmett chilló como colegiala.

- Cállate, Emmett. No eres el más indicado para hacer bromas – masculló Rosalie,

- Anda, Rose – dijo Emmett casual, riéndose – ya sabemos que me perdonaste. No puedes vivir enojada con tu sexy Emmy.

**  
- **Ríe cuanto quieras, pero cuando vengas rogándome por sexo…- Rosalie le vio con ira - …te voy a mandar directito al infierno, _**Emmy. **_

La quijada de Emmett cayó al suelo. 

- Bella¿Cómo dices que tengo Alzheimer? – preguntó indignado Edward. Sus ojos usualmente dorados estaban oscurecidos.

- Es que parece que se te va todo lo que has hecho – le dije a la cara.

- No "_se me va_" Bella – dijo agrio – sé a la perfección que he cometido muchos errores, y te he pedido perdón infinidad de veces. Te rogué por que regresaras, seguí las condiciones que impusiste…  
Increíble.

In.cre.i.ble.

Estaba reclamando lo que ha hecho, mostrándose como un mártir en toda la situación. Se supone que el me ignoró, tiró mas de un mes por pasar tiempo con Tanya –hay, su pobre amiga que tenía tantos problemas y a quien su única meta era asesinarme – y solo venir a mi en las noches para satisfacer su libido. Después, para colmo lo encontré besándola…esta bien, fue un accidente ¡Pero dolió!  
Después de ese pequeño detalle de Tanya, vino lo peor: Negar a su hijo. Al saberlo desacreditó completamente el hecho de que pudiera ser de él ¿Qué le costó tener un poquito de fe y confiar en mí? Fue todo lo contrario, y cuando se dio cuenta de que hizo mal volvió a pedir perdón. Y ahora, la gota que derramó la cubeta tuvo que suceder con MI MEJOR AMIGO.

Me quedé pasmada. Sin poder hablar a causa del enojo.

- Me voy de caza, y lo primero que me encuentro al regresar son los pensamientos del _chucho _sobre como recorrió tus piernas y…- comenzó Edward.

- Sólo para que te informes – dijo seca Rosalie – Jacob Black está comprometido con la chica que asustaste.

- Ni tu te la crees Rose – aspetó Edward.

Cerré los puños. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

- Es suficiente, me voy a descansar – dije duramente.

Todos se quedaron callados. Comencé a caminar y Edward tomó mi mano.

- Puedo ir sola – le dije seca y el se hizo a un lado.

Me sostuve del barandal de las grandes escaleras y subí. Legué a "nuestro" cuarto y cerré de un portazo. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a llorar.

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

**

* * *

**Bella se fue y no pasó mucho para que escucháramos el portazo. Entre toda la mezcla de emociones de enojo y la depresión de Emmett, sentí el dolor emergiendo de algún lugar arriba de la casa. Si no me equivoco, debe ser de mi frágil hermana…y si, no me equivoqué por que unos audibles sollozos llegaron a mis oídos y de los demás. 

Bella está llorando y se siente mal. Rosalie bufó aún mas enfadada. Mi linda, tierna Alice entró como remolino a la sala. Ella estaría como siempre: eufórica y alegre. Me sentí confortado en mis adentros al darme cuenta lo afortunado que soy al haber encontrado a alguien que no se molesta por…

- ¡**SON UNOS INUTILES**! – gritó.

Salté del sofá por la impresión. Su enojo era casi comparable con la euforia que sentía al ir de compras.

- Alice ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué sucede, Jasper? – irónica dijo. Si pequeña y hermosa nariz se contrajo – Bella se pondrá muy mal, y ¡**TU**! – Apuntó a Edward – ¡Ves lo que acabas de hacer!?

- _Oh…la vida es cruel_- chilló Emmett. Se veía raro así de deprimido. Supongo que su vida es nada sin sexo.

- No pude contenerme – se excusó Edward.

- ¡Es tu esposa embarazada! – le regañó Alice.

Sentí su tristeza y arrepentimiento, igual que vergüenza. Dolor por haber hecho lo que hizo, y por hacer sentir mal a Bella.

- Tranquila, cariño – le dije, y mandé olas de tranquilidad hacia ella.

- ¡No Jasper! – Se volteó contra mi, y di un salto - ¿Por qué no manejaste la situación?

- Pensé que debían resolverlo por ellos mismos – me sinceré.

- Ya sabes como es Edward de retardado – me dijo mordaz y escuché un gruñido de parte de Edward – y tenías que cuidar que Bella no se alterara, era por el bien del bebé.

- No lo pensé de esa forma…- me disculpé y sentí muy mal con Bella. Tendré que compensarlo después.

- ¡No pensaste! – gritó de nuevo y su cabello se erizó.

- Perdóname – dije, y me acerqué a ella.

- No Jazz, iré a ver como está Bella – me dijo y se fue a las escaleras.

- Iré contigo – escuché a Rosalie decir.

- Rose, _piedad…_- Emmett Rogó y ella solo lo volteó a ver con los ojos negros de enojo.

Escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Alice se enojó conmigo. Su rostro pequeño, fino y hermoso al gritarme me hizo sentir como una plasta. Y ahora que lo veo de esta forma es la primera vez que se enoja conmigo.

…..

¡Está enojada conmigo!

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

**

* * *

**Los sollozos de mi Bella llenaban mis oídos, y yo sentía como si me estuviera haciendo más pequeño a cada sonido que ella hacía. 

Mis hermanas subieron a acompañarla, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Ellas tenían todo el derecho de enojarse con nosotros pero era insoportable.

- _¡Está enojada conmigo¿Qué voy a hacer? Alice…_- gritaba Jasper en sus pensamientos.

Él se quedó en el mismo lugar donde Alice le gritó, y aunque su rostro era de una aparente calma, su mente estaba hecha un desastre ante la idea de que su esposa con cara de duendecillo este enojada con él.  
Emmett por su parte estaba en un estado algo inusual. Sentado en el sillón de Esme, se balanceaba de un lado a otro y su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que repetía era la canción de mal gusto de J.C Chazes.

- _**All…day long I…Think…about sex…with…with you**_ – tartamudeó ausente. Pobre Emmett.

En cuanto a mi…estaba avergonzado. Bella no tenía que ver con el perro ese, y yo lo traté mal cuando al parecer estaba pensando en su novia. ¿Cuántos mas errores puedo cometer?

Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.

**Los celos**. _Irracionales, sin motivos_ que me arrastraron a casi romper la cabeza de Jacob Black con un grueso árbol. Esos mismos celos que me llevaron a creer que Bella me engañó con él y que ese hijo que trae en su interior no es mío.

Tuve ganas de golpearme a mi mismo.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

**

* * *

**Rosalie y Alice llevaban algo de tiempo conmigo, y a pesar de que al principio me abrazaron y dijeron palabras de ánimo, ahora ellas estaban calladas. Sé que los vampiros no pueden llorar, pero de no serlo, sé que estarían lagrimando. 

- ¡Maldito Emmett! – dijo Rosalie – Cuando no habla conmigo no le importa ¡Pero se puso así solo por el…ah!

- ¿Qué dijo Edward? – pregunté.

En todo el rato no había preguntado de él.

- Bah…lo de siempre – dijo Alice en un suspiro.

- Tienes algo – le dije.

Alice siempre ha estado brincando de un lado a otro, alegre y algunas veces con una tranquilidad que inspiraba calidéz y era extraño verla tan seca.

- Me pelee con Jasper -

- ¡¿Ustedes se pelean?! – pregunté, aún sin creerme lo que me dijo.

- No…- me dijo, movió la cabeza muchas veces – es la primera vez que me…enojo tanto con él – dijo.

- Alice…-

- ¡Es que no entiendo! Pudo hacer algo, pero no – subió una octava de tono por cada palabra – solo dijo "_Pensé que debían resolverlo por ellos mismos"_ – parodió a Jasper y luego hizo un puchero de enojo – sabe perfectamente lo importante que es para nosotros mantenerte tranquila, y va y se queda sentado absorto sin hacer nada mas que seguirle la corriente a Emmett….

- Pero, Alice tienes que…-

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron detenerme.

_- Alice tenemos que hablar, por favor. No me gusta esto de estar peleado contigo – _Era Jasper detrás de la puerta. Su simple voz me hizo bajar la cabeza por lo decaído que se escuchaba.

- ¡Ahora no _**Jasper Whitlock Hale**_! – gritó y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Ella sonrió un poco. Rosalie murmuró algo inaudible para mi y…

_¡BAM! _

- ¿Qué.fue.eso? – pregunté asustada. 

- _**Emmy… será mejor que te vayas, o mandaré a triturar el Jeep **_– dijo Rosalie sombríamente.

- _Rose, no debí decir que soy Emmy…bueno, si soy tu sexy esposo Emmett, pero no __**Emmy! **_– chilló – _Por favor bebé, no te pongas así conmigo_…_te necesito como una abeja a su panal, como a un apetitoso oso grizly… _

- ¡Emmett¡**Eso fue asqueroso!**– gritó Rosalie indignada – Vete antes de que en serio haga lo del Jeep y _**deja de molestar! **_

Tuvimos unos minutos de silencio. Nos vimos entre las tres y sonreímos hasta que las dos cambiaron de postura a enojo de nuevo. Escuché la puerta crujir y abrirse un poco, y de ella emergió el rostro de Edward. 

- Bella, yo quería…-

- No – negué rotundamente.

- Pero…-

- Vete – dije secamente.

Su rostro divino se enmarcó de tristeza y asintió pesadamente. Cerró y de nuevo estuvimos solas.

- ¡No debemos estar así! – Gritó Alice llena de confianza – Nosotras tenemos el control de todas formas.

- Los tenemos en nuestras manos – Rosalie completó riendo maquiavélicamente.

Eso era cierto. Los teníamos en nuestras manos y aunque al principio nos lastimaron, ellos terminarían pagando…una idea iluminó mi cabeza y sonreí.

- Oh, esa risita – dijo Rosalie acertivamente– estas planeando algo.

Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sacudirse de la nada.

- ¡Lo he visto¡Oh, Bella – me dijo y se acercó para verme divertida con su cara de duendecillo – no sabes como adoro que seas una de mis hermanas!

Les expliqué de qué se trataría nuestra pequeña e inofensiva venganza. Era simple y nos divertiríamos en el proceso. Esme y Carlisle estaban en el plan, por lo que Alice les mandó mensajes de texto, ellos contestaron afirmativamente – cosa que solo nos hizo reírnos mas – . Rosalie y Alice fueron a sus habitaciones en busca de "utilería" básica y nos dispusimos para soltar la bomba.

_Cuídense hombres, por que el trío de mujeres Cullen llegó al lugar._

_

* * *

_**Se siente muy bien volver a actualizar celos!! **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!**

**He estado muy atareada – me convertí en Beta reader y tengo varios fics que betear (¡Saludos a Mrs. Nouvelle!) y como ven tengo dos fics mas que no puedo dejar atrás. Pero como a este no le falta mucho que digamos (calculo 6 o 7 capítulos) lo actualizaré diario y espero que eso les agrade.**

**PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS. Sé que los chicos estuvieron de vacaciones, pero me sorprendí cuando Edward apareció en _Sueño de otra vida _(Mi otro fic, se los recomiendo mucho!) le desconté 3 meses de salario ¬¬. **

**Edward: Tirana…  
Autora: Fui muy compasiva! Te pude demandar por incumplimiento de contrato ¬¬  
Emmett: Pelea pelea pelea!  
Jasper: Apuesto 20 dólares por la autora – saca los billetes verdes -  
Emmett¡Yo 50 a que lo trapea por el suelo! – Saca el dinero -  
Edward: ¬¬ cuanto apoyo tengo…  
Autora: Déjense de sus tonterias y a lo que les truje!  
Edward: Besos ardientes por partida doble a_ Malfoy.Girl.Potter, Dolce-Sherry, PIRRA, María, GeliyBelly, Bonchi, Ardeth, Angie Bloom, nonblondes, Arsa, - Tenshi of Valhalla - , 3rill Cullen, PknaPcosa (Gracias por todos los ánimos), itza Masen, Hel.Cullen, tsukiyono tanuki, Mari-Cullen, lauriska malfoy, Un super ardiente beso a Piby Weasley, a emikull, clara, Franshquiquis, MaKAkiSs, Elizabeth Chiba y Alex Potter Malfoy_.  
Jasper: - manda ondas de lujuria y pasión – Besos para ****_Andre, Sango-hikaru, Princesa-18, Chica-anime4ever, lullabie, Kellyween, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY y Hanae-Kotara.  
_Emmett: Traje mi gloss de chocolate!! – se lo pone – besos de su sexy oso Emmett para _Cecilia A. Garcia, a pato!103, Coniitah Malfoy Cullen y __en especial para Viridiana que me ama con locura_****_!  
_- Una luz blanca cegó el lugar, y música celestial se escucha de fondo -  
Carlisle: - una luz blanca lo rodeaba – besos angelicales para _Romma, Sowelu, Viridiana y Yashashi Yokae (Glo, gracias por tu paciencia)_.  
Autora: oh, Carlisle todo poderoso – babea -  
Jacob: Y yo un gran, pegajoso y apetitoso beso a _Yimy_.  
Autora: O.O Jacob? ¬¬ que haces aquí?  
Edward: Las Cabinas de los Besos anteriores no le mandé beso a una personita muy especial, y ahora se lo mando húmedo y apasionado a _Rizy dark angel Cullen(Gracias por tu amistad incondicional y escuchar mis locas ideas_**).

**Si quieres un beso de  
Edward, Carly, Jasper,  
Emmett y Jacob haz clic a GO!**


	16. La idea de Emmett

**. La idea de Emmett .

* * *

**

(Edward POV)

* * *

Acababa de ser echado por Bella, me sentía en la luna. Mi muerto corazón me reclamó y me pegó en las costillas por ser un completo idiota. Bella tenía derecho de tratarme así…YO mismo me trataría de esa forma, de hecho creo que me… 

Tropecé con un objeto invisible y caí de trompicón sobre la alfombra, rodé y al ver frente mío estaba el primer escalón de la planta alta, lo que significa que habrá otros 30 escalones hasta llegar a la estancia. Salí despedido por la escalera.

Sí…estaba en que me trataría de esa forma por todo el daño que le he causado a mi ángel, y justo acabo de rodar 30 escaleras abajo.

- A esto le llamo _Karma Infalible_ – murmuré.

- ¿Estas bien? – escuché a Jasper preguntar, unos 10 metros lejos de donde estaba tirado.

- Si…al menos sería mas reconfortante si me hubiera roto algo -

- Tus ideas suicidas son muy convenientes en este momento, hermano – dijo Emmett.

- No creí decirlo pero…- Jasper no terminó la oración y solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Pasamos bastante tiempo callados, ellos sin pensar mas que de sus esposas y yo de Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone, esta vez definitivamente¿Después de todas las metidas de pata, mí ángel podrá perdonar a este monstruo infernal con el que quiere pasar la eternidad? Era dudoso…

Emmett se puso de pie y me levantó del suelo.

- Pongámonos en movimiento, hermanos – dijo y jaló a Jasper también.

- ¡Espera _**Tontommett**_¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó Jasper ofuscado, con la cara desencajada – Tengo que solucionar las cosas con Al…

- ¿Te olvidas de Bella? – pregunté irónico.

- Súbanse al Jeep, les explicaré en el camino -

Dejó de arrastrarnos y siguió caminando hacia el garaje. Intercambié miradas incrédulas con Jasper.

- No sé que planea – susurré.

- _"Nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Emmett por sexo…" _– Pensó mi rubio hermano.

* * *

**(Emmett POV) ****

* * *

**La más genial de las ideas pasó por mi cabeza. ¡Si! El gran Emmett buscó una manera para que las chicas se contenten con nosotros. Rose en particular. 

Ella siempre se enfada conmigo y ver su cara enojada es tremendamente sensual. Me gusta que me hable enojada, que sea caprichosa, egoísta y me encanta malcriarla al darle todo, incluso mi sumisión y total devoción. Siempre bromeo con ella y la mayoría de las veces se enoja, pero en sus ojos siempre está ese brillo de amor que sólo yo conozco. El mismo que demuestra cuando estamos solos – teniendo sexo o no – sólo me mira, y cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas sé el momento exacto en el que dirá "Te amo".

Pero puedo decir que la mirada de la sala fue de miedo.

Sí, el sexo con mi "Diosa sexual" personal era… ¡uff! No hay palabras para describir lo excitante que es pero lo es mucho mas por el hecho de saber que cada toque, movimiento, beso y caricia es su forma de demostrarme su amor.

¡_Y que grande su amor es_!

- Ahora dinos lo que tu mente infantil planea – el chico _Emo _rubio habló.

La idea en sí – ¡Super Emmett al rescate! – es comprar muñecos de felpa gigantes, chocolates y miles de tarjetas Hallmark con mensajitos tipo _"Te pido perdón por ser hombre" _ò _"Ni toda la eternidad será suficiente para demostrarte mi amor" _

_**Uhg…eso sonó muy Edward.**_

- ¡Estas loco! Yo no digo esas cosas – gritó Eddie, yo solo miré irónico al asiento de copiloto – Oh, bueno no sé…- agitó la cabeza y seguí viendo el camino – Y Emmett…esa **NO** es buena idea.

- ¿Qué? Es una idea genial – dije.

- Bella ODIA los regalos – miró a la carretera.

- Alice compra sus regalos, me los envía por paquetería y los envuelvo, luego se los regalo – No tenía idea de que eso tenía que soportar Jazz, aunque bueno, se ahorra ir por ellos y el infierno de escoger algo adecuado… en definitiva ¡Alice está enferma!

- ¡Esta bien _"Señores tengo mejores ideas que tu" _– reclamé – ingenien algo ustedes!

Se quedaron callados, incluso el nerd de Edward parecía estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con mi timbre favorito.

- Q…que…que – comenzó a tartamudear _**Ednerd**_ y volteo a verme como si viniera de la dimensión desconocida.

- ¡¿Tienes **BARBIE GIRL** de timbre?!!!!! – gritó Jasper y una mirada rara se pegó en mi celular.

Hay estos chicos…no aprecian lo bueno.

Abrí el celular y era un mensaje de…

* * *

**(Jasper POV)

* * *

**_¡¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco!! _¡_**Barbie Girl**_! No puedo creerlo.

Edward y yo nos miramos asqueados al escuchar a Emmett tararear parte de la canción.

- ¡_**I'm a barbie girl in a barbie World. Life in Plastic is fantastic…!**_- coreó.

**Asco, asco y más asco. **Seguimos así y paró el choche en seco. De el emergían sentimientos depresivos como cuando Rosalie le gritó que demolería el Jeep…oh, eso sí fue para subir a Youtube.

El suave y patriótico himno a mi legión sureña – Los Confederados - llegó a mi cerebro.

Alice.

Tomé mi celular y sentí la vorágine de nervios abatirme. Abrí el celular, temblando y el remitente del mensaje era lo que mas añoraba. "Ali"

* * *

**(Edward POV) ****

* * *

**Primero Barbie Girl y ahora el himno de los Confederados ¡Háganme el favor¿Esta es la gente con la que vivo? 

Comenzaré a pensar seriamente en mudarme antes de que vuelvan anormal a mi hijo o hija. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mis pantalones, antes de que el timbre mas alto sonara con **Living on a Prayer de Bon Jovi. **La mejor canción de los ochentas.

- _" Freak ochentero" _– pensó Emmett.

Saqué mi Blackberry y leí el mensaje.

_**Desafío Karaoke. Tienen una hora para practicar una canción, traer sus desobligados traseros a casa y concursar. Esme y Carlisle serán los jueces. El equipo que pierda hará lo que el ganador le ordene. **_

Atte. Bella, Alice y Rose.

P.s. Es obligación si quieren que consideremos perdonarlos.

* * *

**(Rosalie POV)

* * *

**El maquillaje ya estaba listo, y nuestro vestuario preparado para que terminemos de arreglarnos. Bella y su sorprendente mente diabólica me sorprendía cada vez mas. Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la casa y corrimos a contarles el plan…Carlisle estuvo encantado de poder jugarles una broma después de los millares que le han hecho a él y Esme siempre está dispuesta a jugar una buena broma, más al enterarse de la **Revancha Femenina** que significaba esta venganza.

- ¡Estos zapatos me sacarán ampollas…y luego me caeré! – dijo Bella angustiada.

Mi linda, torpe y diabólica hermana humana. ¿Cuándo he llegado a quererla en este tiempo? No lo diré a nadie, pero Bella se ha convertido en un elemento reconfortante y la quiero a pesar de que antes quería sacarla de la familia a toda costa.

- Nosotras estaremos a tu lado – dije.

- Recuerda lo que hemos ensayado – dijo Alice – Tu en el centro y nosotras a los lados. ¡AH! Esto será lo mas divertido que hemos hecho!

Nos vestimos. Me puse un vestido ligero hasta debajo de los muslos con rayado de cebra. Estaba abierto de enfrente y la abertura en "V" llegaba hasta un poquito debajo del ombligo. En toda la abertura tenía finas tiras de cinta negra. El vestido de Bella era rojo vino, y los tirantes caían sobre sus pechos – que habían crecido con el embarazo…es muy afortunada – dejando descubierto el valle y luego una tira del mismo vestido un poco por debajo de los senos como cinturón. Luego el vestido caía hasta un poco por debajo de sus muslos también. Alice se puso unos mini-shorts y un top verde que solo le cubría lo suficiente, y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras.

- _Chicas, los chicos ya llegaron_ – avisó Esme.

- Es hora – dije.

- ¡Si! – chilló Alice y saltó unas cuantas veces.

- Enseñémosles que no pueden jugar con nosotras…- dijo Bella.

Adoro a mi nueva hermana.

* * *

**(Bella POV)

* * *

**Bajamos y fuimos hasta la sala de televisión – _la verdadera_ – que era un tipo auditorio pequeño y ya estaba conectado el aparato que tardó en llegarle a Alice más de un año y que casi tuvo que robarle a la CIA por lo sofisticado de la tecnología. En su interior tenía un cerebro con millones de canciones antiguas y nuevas y su base de datos se actualizaba cada mes.

Miré a mi dios griego, cosa que fue un terrible error por que si ya estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba mas…deseable. Su camisa entreabierta, dejando ver su suave piel. Los pantalones de cuero pegados específicamente en esas….

¡_Malditas hormonas del embarazo_!

- Bien mis niños – comenzó Esme – Carlisle explicará las reglas del concurso. ¿Carlisle cariño?

- Si mi amor – asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se ven adorables juntos – Cada equipo cantará una canción, y puede añadir otras cosas como coreografías. No es válido llegar al desnudismo y ante todo nada de agresiones contra el equipo contrario – dijo severo mirando hacia Rosalie – Los integrantes del equipo ganador le ordenará al su pareja perdedora hacer cualquier cosa que quiera – Sonrió divertido, y ondeó su rubio cabello – sin nada mas que decir, dejaremos al azar quien será el primer equipo – sacó de su bolsillo una moneda – Bella, Edward acérquense. Cuando vaya a caer la moneda digan que lado escogen.

Tiró al aire la moneda y llena de confianza elegí.

- Cruz – dije.

- Cara -

La moneda tintineó en el suelo al caer y dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta que paró.

- **Cara** – dijo Edward triunfante. Carlisle se acercó a comprobarlo y asintió afirmativamente.

- Los chicos van primero -

* * *

**WOA! Regresé muy pronto. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.  
¡Les prometí que sería divertido y espero que lo sea!**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora¡La Batalla de los sexos ha comenzado! **

PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS!

Edward: Yimy tiene razón…jaja, si me demandas yo ganaría el juicio.  
Autora: bububu T.T Edward malo, agresor de mujeres indefensas.  
Edward: Eres una exagerada…comencemos con los besos ardientes, humedos y pasionales para _**Rizy dark angel Cullen, Ardeth, Malu Snape Rickman, itza Masen, Piby Weasley nonblondes, Yashashi Yoake, PknaPcosa.**_**  
Jasper: -manda ondas de lujuria – Yo le mando un sensual beso a **_**Yimy y Andre**_**.  
Emmett: -comienza a llorar- **_**NADIE QUIERE BESOS DE POBRE EMMETT BEBE!  
**_**- los Ángeles comienzan a cantar y Carlisle todo poderoso llega -  
Carlisle: Un beso celestial a **_**Piby Weasley, tsukiyono tanuki y MiZuCull3n**_**.  
Autora¡Yo! Yo quiero beso de Carly todo poderoso –babea-  
Jacob: Y yo un oloroso y pegajoso beso para **_**Romma y LadyBlacky**_**.  
Autora: -sale de la ensoñación por el olor- Vete Jacob ¬¬ no deberías estar aquí. **

Si quieres un beso de Edward,  
Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett o  
Jacob solo tienes que pinchar GO!

¡Que Carlisle todo poderoso te ilumine! 


	17. ¿Edward baila?

**El resultado del **_**Desafío Karaoke depende de ti!**___

**Para más información, lee el comentario de Autora. **

Twilight, Edward, Jasper o Emmett son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**. ¿Edward baila? .**

* * *

**(Bella POV)****

* * *

**Las chicas y yo nos sentamos junto a Esme y Carlisle, frente al "escenario". Cuando las luces se atenuaron pude escuchar a Alice sollozar contrariada. Jasper estaba en el centro mirándola significativamente y eso solo hizo sentirme algo culpable… 

La música comenzó lenta, pareciendo antigua. Jasper abrió la boca y un sonido que no creí escuchar resonó en mi cabeza.

_**I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me… **_

Para mi consternación, me acababa de dar cuenta de lo hermosa que era la voz de mi rubio hermano. El sentimiento que transmitía con cada palabra, su entonación…realmente ponía la carne de gallina. Miré de reojo a mi lado, y Alice estaba igual de petrificada, con la mirada perdida. Los ojos le lagrimaban, pero no podía llorar. Se movió de su asiento unas cuantas veces, agitando la cabeza… 

_**Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes... **_

Escuché atentamente a la letra, tratando de inútilmente no prestarle más atención a la voz de Jasper. Alice en alguna ocasión me contó de la forma en que se enamoró de Jasper al verlo en una visión. De que estaban predestinados a amarse, enamorarse desde la primera vez que se vieran de frente. 

_**I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me. **_

_**Yeah... **_

Oh…Esa fue la canción de Jasper y Alice…no había duda alguna. Alice estaba arremolinándose en su asiento, afectada por el amor que Jasper le infundió en la canción. 

No. Me negué a creer que ellos pudieran…  
Miré a Edward, que no podía contener su sonrisa burlona y Emmett reía sin control al ver lo afectada que quedó la pobre Alice después de la dosis de amor que seguramente Jasper envió.

Esos tres lo planearon, nos tendieron una trampa.

Si eso es cierto entonces…estamos perdidas.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

**

* * *

**Mi Jazz me miró lleno de tristeza. Tal vez no lo dijo, pero sé que esa fue su manera de decirme lo mucho que le dolía estar separado de mí. Una mirada siempre era suficiente para nosotros. 

- Alice ¡Con la mente en el juego! – reclamó Rosalie en un suspiro.

- Rose…- dije.

- Fue una trampa – susurró Bella – Mira como lo están disfrutando.

Oh, señor.

¡¡…**No tienen idea de con quien se metieron**!!

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

**

* * *

**Jasper se hizo a un lado y Emmett llegó al frente. Esto comienza a asustar realmente. El hizo una reverencia dejando a entrever su abdomen al descubierto. Un momento… ¿Por qué los tres tienen el abdomen descubierto? Rebobinemos la cinta… 

EDWARD TIENE LA CAMISA ABIERTA.

La temperatura comenzó a subirme. Malditas hormonas, jugándome bromas en un momento no muy apropiado aunque quizá es mi culpa. Tenía dos meses que no he estado en…contacto cercano con las bondades de ese pétreo abdomen tallado delicadamente en mármol, tan gélido pero cálido al mismo tiempo…

- Damas y Caballeros, yo Emmett Cullen _si...si, gracias por sus aplausos –_ Bramó Emmett sacándome de mi ensoñación – les cantaré _**All day long I think about…**_

- ¡No! Ni lo pienses – gritó Rosalie y se paró enfurecida - ¡Maldición, Emmett!

- Perdón muñeca, creo que no pedí permiso – dijo riéndole seductoramente.

- Mu…muñeca… ¿Que te pasa? - tartamudeó sorprendida - ¡Carlisle!

- Lo siento Emmett – dijo Carlisle respondiendo al llamado de auxilio de Rosalie – pero no creo que puedas.

- Si, exacto! – Gritó Rosalie triunfante – Hará obscenidades!

Emmett bajó la cabeza derrotado y se fue a un lado. Todo lo demás pasó en cámara lenta. La música sonó fuerte mientras mi Dios Griego caminó al frente y miré su rostro adornado con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me fascina.

- My Love de Justin Timberlake…- dijo Alice, aun enojada.

- Ja! Veamos que tienen preparado – masculló Rosalie.

Moví la cabeza como autómata, y escuché la voz de mi ángel. Clara y hermosa, aún mejor que la de _**Justin Timberlake, **_no…no había comparación. La de Edward estaba salida de un sueño.

_**If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (**__Emmett/Jasper: __**what would you do?**__**)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (**__Emmett/Jasper__**tell me, would you?)**__**  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (**__Emmett/Jasper: __**like you**__**)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (**__Emmett/Jasper: __**say "I do") **_

Su sensual voz se filtraba en todo mi ser. Jasper y Emmett claramente le acompañaban para enfatizar ciertas partes. Hasta la última línea no se había movido ni un centímetro pero en un pestañeo hizo un movimiento que me dejó sin aire. 

Iba a bailar…o mejor dicho, los tres iban a bailar. __

_**Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love **_

Se aprendieron toda la coreografía del video…no, major dicho MEJORARON la coreografía del video de la canción. Ya era suficiente verlo bailando de esa manera, pero no…mi tortura aumentó cuando se desprendió la camisa por completo. __

_**Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love **_

Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (_Emmett/Jasper: __**what would you do?**__**)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (**__Emmett/Jasper: __**tell me, would you?**__**)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (**__Emmett/Jasper: __**that baby, it's you**__**)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (**__Emmett/Jasper__**just say "I do"**__**) **_

Aire. Necesito aire. __

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(_Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) My love  
(**__Emmett/Jasper: __**So don't give away**__**) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love **_

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love  
**  
**Terminó. 

Esta es la peor idea que he tenido. No, la mejor…bueno. Es buena y mala. Buena por que pude ver a Edward bailar y escuchar su voz…y mala por que en este momento estaba a punto de hiperventilar fuerte y estruendosamente.

Alice tenía la boca abierta, Rosalie se aferraba a la silla como si estuviera a punto de salir disparada a quien sabe donde y mi pobre corazón – y cordura- amenazaban por saltar encima de Edward. Esme y Carlisle aplaudían de forma casual – _si que son buenos jueces _– mientras que ellos se miraban entre sí. Aproveché eso para mirar de reojo a mi esposo, pero el me atrapó la mirada sosteniéndola por algo de tiempo.

- Chicas, su turno, jeje – chilló Emmett, mientras se sentaba del otro extremo que nosotras.

Alice pasó a un lado de Jasper y él se volteó a mirarla mientras que ella no reaccionó de manera alguna.

- _Suerte_ – dijo Edward desde su asiento, mirando pícaramente a mi dirección.

Con la suerte que tengo resbalaré y caeré.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
Estoy totalmente agradecida a ustedes que me leen y me dejan sus comentarios tan lindos. Gracias por estos 400 reviews, gracias por animarme a escribir éste que es SU fic. Lo es por que ustedes me ayudaron a construirlo. **

Si tienen curiosidad, **en mi perfil estan las imágenes de cómo estan vestidos los chicos y chicas**** desde el Capitulo pasado.****  
****  
Pasando a otro asunto, como leyeron al inicio del capitulo USTEDES PUEDEN DECIDIR QUIEN GANARÁ el Desafío Karaoke! ****Chequen en mi perfil y contesten la encuesta!!!! ****La votación se cierra el DOMINGO EN LA TARDE para que en la noche del domingo o mañana del lunes puedan leer el resultado!! **

**TU VOTO CUENTA!! **

Edward: Así que voten ya!  
Emmett: - guiña el ojo -  
Edward: pasando a los besos, le mando húmedos y ardientes besos a _**nonblondes, Yimy, clara, Magdalena Black, Ardeth, Andre, Malu Snape Rickman, Yashashi Yoake, anahy, pato!103, Rizy Dark Angel Cullen, Cecilia A. Garcia, Romma, Franshquiquis, NeoReina-sailormoon, tsukiyono tanuki, Hel.Cullen, norii, Viridiana, Meliih Cullen, Adri Cullen, lullabie, Piby Weasley, Drei Cullen, Chica-anime 4 ever, PknaPcosa, elisabet weasley cullen, Eva Uchiha, Sara, Sowelu, Elizabeth Chiba, Mari-Mina y Hanae Kotara.  
**_**Jasper: Recuerden VOTAR POR QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA EL GANADOR DEL DESAFIO en el perfil de la autora! – manda olas de euforia - **

VOTA!

Si quieres besos de Edward,  
Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle  
o Jacob, solo pincha el GO!_**  
**_**  
**


	18. Lujuria

**. Lujuria .**

* * *

****

(Edward POV)

- Chicas, su turno jeje – gritó Emmett desde su asiento.

_- ¡Eso fue genial! Oh…la cara de Rose no tuvo precio – _Mi hermano _Tontommett _pensó, y a eso le siguieron cosas menos…agradables.

_- Su enojo subió varios niveles –_ Jasper chilló en sus pensamientos.

No, esperen, esperen. ¿Jasper chilló? Vaya, eso es nuevo. De los tres reconozco que es el mas afectado – visiblemente afectado – pero no imaginé en todas estas décadas que mi hermano, el confederado de 200 años chillaría como niña cuando su esposa se enojara por primera vez con él.

Pobre Jasper…sentí mas pena por el cuando pasó a un lado de Alice.

_- Alice…-_

- Ya puedo imaginar lo que piensa "Alice, Alice te tengo ganada"…en serio no sabe con quien se ha metido – gruñó mi pequeña hermana en su mente.

Es duro admitirlo, pero ahora ya sé quien tiene los pantalones en la relación.

Corrección. Siempre lo he sabido.

Algo que no me había dado cuenta es que las cualidades en el baile que décadas atrás pensé que no me servirían, ahora me producían un inmenso deleite. Ver el rostro de Bella sonrosado, mientras la sangre bombeaba rítmicamente al paso de su corazón errático fue muy gratificante. Aunque claro, todo esto era para seguirle el juego ya que sé que es idea de mi adorable y dulce Bella.

Se puso de pie de donde estuvo sentada todo el rato, haciendo que su intoxicante esencia me pegara, dándome cuenta de que SI le agradó todo el numerito que montamos entre Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Reí divertido, y ella volteó a verme.

- _Suerte – _le sonreí sugestivamente.

Ella sólo se sonrojó más. 

* * *

**(Rosalie POV)**

**

* * *

**

Alice se adelantó a colocar la canción, mientras que yo trataba de tranquilizar a Bella. Estaba respirando agitadamente y no dude que fue gracias a la "demostración" de nuestros esposos.

- _Tranquila, Bella_- le dije en un susurro.

Lo dije con toda la confianza que tengo, cuando en realidad también me sentía un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Chicas, chicas! – chilló Alice saltando – Es hora.

- Bien…- mi hermana humana dijo con dificultad.

- Recuerda Bella, tu en el centro – Alice dijo eufórica, y arrastró a Bella hacia donde debería estar.

Alice se posicionó de un lado de Bella y yo hice lo mismo en el lado opuesto que ella.

La música comenzó a sonar.

_Y el show solo acaba de comenzar…_

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

**

* * *

**

_- 1, 2, 3…- _conté en mi mente los tiempos.

Después del tres comencé a mover las caderas, esperando que al curso avanzado que Alice me dio de danza de vientre haya dado resultado.

(_las tres al mismo tiempo_)  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But you keep fronting**_Alice: __**Uh**__**)  
**_**Saying what you going do to me**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But I ain't seen nothing**_Alice: __**Uh**__**)**_

Practicamos bastante para poder armonizar, y Alice teniendo una voz grave hacía los _uh- huh. _Al principio estuve temerosa por caerme al bailar, pero ahora sentía mayor confianza; por eso pude hacer los provocativos pasos que puso Rosalie. Y el rostro de Edward…_****_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But you keep fronting**_**Uh**__**)  
**_**Saying what you going do to me**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But I ain't seen nothing**_Alice: __**Uh**__**

* * *

**_

**(Emmett PoV)****

* * *

**

Rose caminó con todo su _Sex-appeal _magnificado millones de veces, haciendome tener un _orgasmo _instantaneo. Su sonrisa vengativa…su sonrisa sexy en los labios carnosos. Tan besables.

Movía las caderas y creí volverme loco cuando se detuvo a centímetros de mi. Me tomó de la nuca y atrajo la mirada directamente a una dirección muy diferente de donde mis ojos estaban calvados – de sus largas, bien torneadas…sexys piernas a su rostro – me sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_****_

_Rosalie_)_**  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (**__Alice: __**mama**__**)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (**__Alice: __**wanna**__**)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (**__Alice: __**on you**__**)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (**__Alice: __**told you**__**)**_

Se meneó y me acercó mas a ella con un movimiento que ni siquiera siendo vampire esperé. Mi nuca tocó el desnudo valle de sus senos y yo me retorcí de deseo.

_- ¡!Diablos Emmett!! __Hasta un oso pardo se rendiría con algo así…- _pensé y después mi mente quedó en blanco.

Rose…

Tablero de puntuación: _3-0 a favor de Rosalie._

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_**(Jasper PoV)****

* * *

**

Las emociones de Emmett eran un vertedero de lujuria y el tono sin cerebro no se podía contener pasándome MUCHO de esas emociones a mí…

La voz de Alice resonaba en mi cabeza.

La mire y eso fué todo.

_(Alice)__**  
You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (**__Rosalie/Bella: __**see**__**)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (**__Rosalie/Bella: __**me**__**)  
And the heat coming from this beat (**__Rosalie/Bella: __**beat**__**)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

Salí volando directamente a la luna, convulcionaba de deseo mientras en el mundo real acaba de ver a mi hermosa, deseable y pequeña Alice bailar y cantar.

Estoy tan en las nubes que incluso cantaría _Barbie Girl_ y no me importaría. 

* * *

**(Bella PoV)**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie y Alice ya habían cantado sus partes, y aunque faltaba un poco para que me tocara a mi sentí que no tenía mas nervios como al principio. Quizá esto no era mas que un juego, pero era una forma un tanto "dulce" de vengarme de Edward. _**  
**_

(_Las tres al mismo tiempo_)_**  
**_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But you keep fronting**_Alice: __**Uh**__**)  
**_**Saying what you going do to me**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But I ain't seen nothing**_Alice: __**Uh**__**)**_

Al terminar esa parte del coro, ellas dieron una vuelta y regresaron a sus posiciones con arqueando la espalda. Yo seguía en el centro, y eso significó que al terminar la otra parte del coro tendría que acercarme lo más sensualmente posible a Edward y hacer algo para que pierda el control.

No era algo difícil, ya que sus ojos ya estaban negros como la noche. Llenos de deseo y anticipación. _****_

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But you keep fronting**_Alice: __**Uh**__**)  
**_**Saying what you going do to me**_Alice: __**Uh huh**__**)  
**_**But I ain't seen nothing**_Alice: _**_Uh__Y aqui voy – _pensé.**

Caminé sensualmente hacia Edward mientras cantaba y el se aferró a su asiento, haciendo que sus dedos se enterraran en el metal de las sillas. Sonreí para mis adentros._  
_

_**(Bella)**__  
**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me**_

Ya estaba justo en medio de sus piernas abiertas, y bajé un poco las caderas bailando para rozar ligeramente su rodilla con mi entrepierna. Tembló un poco y sus manos fueron a mi pierna como si de un imán se tratara._  
_

_**(Bella)**__  
**I wonder (**_**_Alice__wonder_****_)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (__Alice: __wonder_****_)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (__Alice: __wonder_****_)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? __Alice: __do_**__

Con delicadeza me acerqué a su oido arqueando la espalda. El tembló y se aferró mas a mi _pierna_. Sabía que lo que seguía lo mataría completamente y me reí mentalmente._  
_

_**(Bella)**__  
**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (**_**_Alice: __see_****_)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (__Alice: __me_****_)  
And the heat coming from this beat (__Alice:__beat_**_**)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

Lo empujé y me alejé rapidamente de él, regresando a la formación inicial con las chicas. Nos miramos rápidamente con complicidad.  
_  
__**(Las tres)**__  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (**_**_Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But you keep fronting (__Alice__Uh_****_)  
Saying what you going do to me (__Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But I ain't seen nothing (__Alice: __Uh_**__

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (****_Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But you keep fronting (__Alice: __Uh_****_)  
Saying what you going do to me (__Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But I ain't seen nothing (__Alice: __Uh)_**__

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (****_Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But you keep fronting (__Alice: __Uh_****_)  
Saying what you going do to me (__Alice: __Uh huh_****_)  
But I ain't seen nothing (__Alice: __Uh_**_**

* * *

**_

**(Edward PoV) ****

* * *

**

Me tomó mas de medio minuto recuperarme de la sensación de Bella. ESA BELLA que acababa de hacer que mi hiperactiva mente se pusiera en blanco, y solo tuviera el instinto de quererla en mi cama sin nada más que su hermosa, suave, tersa y caliente piel contra la mía mientras…

NO. Tranquilo Edward, no puedes pensar en…

¡A quien engaño! Quisiera tomarla entre mis brazos y arrancar ese vestido…

- Ahem…- Carlisle tosió y tuve que aferrarme de la silla donde las marcas de mis dedos ya estaban profundas, para no lanzarme contra mi esposa y tener _sexo accidentalmente_ con ella.

- Supongo que nos dirán quien ganó – la lejana voz de Rosalie preguntó.

- Hijos mios –comenzó Carlisle, puedo decir que estaba abochornado – creo que tendré que deliverarlo con su madre…_en privado. _

Nooooo!! Mamá! chilló Emmett como niño de cinco años con _un enorme bulto_ en sus pantalones

Miré a Jasper, y él escondía el rostro entre las manos. Temblaba incontrolablemente.

- Lo siento, cariño – dijo mirando a Carlisle – pero tenemos que discutirlo antes de dar un resultado oficial.

- Esta bien – mi ángel contestó sonriente. Confiada. – Esperaremos, no tenemos problema.

Eso solo me dio mas ganas para tomarla y hacerle el amor salvajemente en cualquier sofá de la casa.

- Bueno, nos alejaremos por una hora de la casa – dijo Carlisle y tomó a Esme de una mano – y cuando regresemos sabrán cual es nuestro veredicto.

_Será la hora mas larga de mis casi 110 años de existencia..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_HOLAAA!!_**

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_Recuerden que la votación continua! _****_Pasen a mi perfil y voten por quien quieren que gane el Desafío Kareoke._**

**_TU VOTO CUENTA!_**

**_Edward: el próximo capitulo habrán besos dobles, así que vota y deja un review pidiendo tu húmedo beso!  
Jasper: Vota ya!  
Emmett: Y el gran Emma-pooh te hará un bebé!  
Autora: Emmett!!  
Emmett: La oferta está en pie – se desabrocha la camisa -  
Autora: umm…._**

**_Vota ya!_**

**_Si quieres un beso de Edward  
Carlisle, Jasper, o Emmett  
haz clic a ese botoncito de GO!_**


	19. Aclaraciones y Reconciliaciones

**. Aclaraciones y Reconciliaciones .**

* * *

**(Edward PoV)**

* * *

Jasper se fue directo a la televisión seguido por Emmett. Yo ya me encontraba en el sillón.

Y ahí estábamos los tres.

Impacientes.

Frustrados.

Y excitados hasta la médula.

_- Barney…necesito ver Barney – _Clamó Jasper en su cabeza, mientras el control remoto temblaba en su mano – _o tal vez los Teletubbies…- _Emmett ya se veía mentalmente jugando Halo.

- X-box 360. Concéntrate Emmett, imagina el control del X-box, iniciamos una partida de Halo…-

Justo ahora, yo trataba de pensar en un hipopótamo en tanga.

Mala idea.

Ahora además de sentir una extraña necesidad, también me siento asqueado.

- _¡BAM! Y ahí va otro cabo derribado –_vitoreó Emmett muy compenetrado en su "juego mental" de X-box 360 – _mi compañero de equipo se voltea para darme cinco y …¡Esperen un momento!...¿Por que es Rosalie tiene que estar desnuda? _Primero el hipopótamo en tanga y ahora una imagen mental en extremo gráfica de una de mis hermanas en una forma que NO quiero verla.

- IUUG, Emmett!! – le dije arrugando la nariz.

- Lo siento hermano, no lo pude evitar -

- _Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala…Po – _Pero que…- _Teletubbies…teletubbies… _

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no deseaba fervientemente no tener la capacidad para saber las bizarras cosas que ocurrían en las mentes de mis hermanos. Y este era un momento en el cual daría lo que fuera por no tener esta capacidad. Me volteé hacia mi rubio hermano, mirándolo como si fuera un completo desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba ese Jasper tranquilo, que conservaba la cordura en todas las situaciones excepto en algunas donde su deseo por sangre era mayor que su voluntad?

Oh, olvidaré la pregunta.

Jasper se fue a Timbuctú cuando su entrenadora se enojó con el, y luego tomó un vuelo exclusivo a la luna al ver a Alice.

- ¿Y tu que tienes? – le pregunté a Jasper indignado - ¡Criticaste el tono de _Barbie Girl_ de este Cabeza hueca…- señalé a Emmett.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Emmett.

- …Y ahora te aprendiste la de los _Teletubbies_?! -

- ¡Es justo y necesario! – gritó Jasper.

- No me hagas reir, _**Emo-Jazz**_ – le dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – Jasper se volteó contra mi otro hermano.

Justo lo que faltaba. Terminaremos peleando entre nosotros por lo frustrados que estamos.

Nos quedamos un segundo callados.

Emmett aún conservaba esa sonrisa tonta, yo trataba de pensar en tostadoras voladoras y Jasper miraba abstraído a los _Teletubbies_.

Quizá los estaba mirando de más.

Definitivamente, mi hijo o hija no verá esos programas _lava-cerebros_. Es una de las causas de por qué los niños de hoy en día son presentan síntomas de crecimiento precoz y problemas de personalidad. ¡Solo basta con mirarlos! Unas botargas con colores que hablan con monosílabos…_**harán que mi bebé termine como retrasado mental**_.

Ejemplo viviente: Jasper.

- Hermano…me das miedo – escuché de Emmett – estas viendo raro a _Po_.

Jasper se tensó al escuchar el nombre de esa ridícula botarga de color rojo.

- De hecho, le veo parecido con Alice – siguió Emmett.

- ¡Basta! – dijo Jasper en un grito, pero sin parecer del todo molesto.

- Esas pequeñas piernitas rojas – Emmett dijo sugestivamente – bailando como hace rato…

-_No voy a resistir mucho…- _escuché de la mente de Jasper.

- Emmett, mejor no sigas – sentencié – una bomba de emociones va a explotar y…

Pero Emmett pasó olímpicamente por alto de la advertencia.

- Sus suaves y pequeñas curvas cerca de ti, luego una mano envuelta en guantes rojos se posa en tus pantalones…- Mientras Emmett decía esto, se reía en su mente incontrolablemente.

Habrá problemas.

- _Voy a…a explotaaaar!- _Jasper sollozó.

_Edward, piensa rápido. _Me dije a mi mismo ante la inminente idea de peligro.

Carlisle y Esme aún no regresan. Las chicas están en la habitación de Alice.

Si Jasper explota soltando todas esas emociones fuertes, ni siquiera el hipopótamo en tanga me detendrá y terminaré teniendo sexo salvaje con Bella en algún lugar de la casa y no me importaría que sea frente a mis hermanos.

_Y eso no podía suceder_.

* * *

**(Bella PoV)**.

* * *

- Sus caras fueron para morirse de risa – se carcajeó Rosalie

- ¡Seeeh! ¡Lo tenemos que repetir! – Chilló Alice, saltando alrededor de la habitación.

Los ojos me pesaban.

Los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, pero luché contra la idea de dormir.

¡Aún es temprano! ¿Dónde quedó la diversión?

A quien engaño…la espalda me duele, los pies me están matando y aparte de todo, la idea de que Edward me de un masaje con sus frías, suaves y firmes manos se me hacía bastante tentadora. Imaginarlo recorriendo mi espalda, tocando cada rincón y haciéndome temblar y…

_Errr…creo que también tengo un poco de sueño_. Pero Alice y Rosalie parecen mejor, y dejarlas solas en este momento de diversión…

- Hay Bella – dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego haciendo un mohín adorable en su nariz - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- ¿Eh? – pregunté sin entender.

- Mira, ¡Ya nos vengamos! – dijo eufórica.

- Pero...Carlisle y Esme aún no regresan -

- Y no lo harán pronto – dijo Rose sonriendo burlona, dando a entrever que no salieron a una simple caminata nocturna – descuida. Aparte tienes que descansar por dos.

- ¡Exacto! Mi sobrino tiene que dormir muy bien – dijo Alice eufórica.

En un segundo estaba a la altura de mi vientre, su mejilla contra él y se masajeaba de arriba abajo en mi barriga. ¿Por qué será que me recordó a un gato?

Sonreí enternecida, pero detuvo de improvisto y cerró los ojos para después abrirlos desmesuradamente y luego desapareció.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo a Rosalie, cuando apareció de nuevo con una maleta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté alarmada.

- Jazzy va a explotar – dijo mi pequeña hermana.

- …No de nuevo – masculló Rose entre dientes.

No entendí. Jasper estaba a punto de explotar…pero, ¿Por qué explotaría?

- ¿Explotar? – Alice se limitó a asentir - ¿Pero esa maleta…?

- Puede ser peligroso para ti, Bella – dijo – Edward estará aquí en unos segundos, te llevará lo más lejos posible a una de las casas de la familia.

- Oh – alcancé balbucear.

- ¡Nos veremos mañana! – gritó Alice y me abrazó rápidamente.

- Cuida a mi sobrino – dijo Rosalie reluciente, y me dio un abrazo.

Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en el interior de un automóvil muy conocido.

- ¿Lista? – su voz aterciopelada preguntó.

Volteé y vi a mi Dios Griego que se aferraba al volante.

- No entiendo para qué – le contesté – Si de todas maneras tu vas a manejar.

- Muy graciosa – dijo.

La sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta se formó en sus labios y tuve que voltear mi rostro a la carretera, que parecía más bien manchas borrosas de gris y verde dada la velocidad que el auto alcanzaba.

- Así que…- comenzó – dime como viste la competencia, cariño.

- Uhm…creo que – tartamudeé – estuvo…bien.

- Entonces estuvo bien – repitió - ¿Solo eso?

Deslizó una de sus manos a la pierna más cercana. Tocándola suavemente como si se tratara de seda.

Temblé ante su toque.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la sensación inigualable de su tacto…pero, retiró la mano, y volteó de nuevo hacia el camino con un semblante indiferente.

* * *

**(Edward PoV) **

* * *

La sentí temblar, y de inmediato alejé mi mano codiciosa de ella. Soy un estupido…yo con mis pensamientos indecentes, sin darme cuenta de cuanto me odia. La entiendo por no querer estar cerca de mí.

- Perdón, Bella – dije.

Por supuesto que pedía perdón. Era trillado, llevaba mucho pidiendo perdón y tratando de compensar las acciones que he llevado a cabo últimamente…y sobre todo, por dejar que mi impulso se adelantara a lo que mi mente quería evitar.

- ¿Perdón por que? – me preguntó, y sentí la sangre aglomerarse en sus preciosas mejillas.

Moví la cabeza varias veces, tratando de evadir la respuesta. El tema en sí me hace sentir despreciable, incapaz de estar cerca de Bella sin un ápice de arrepentimiento y culpa.

- Algunas veces me gustaría poder escuchar lo que piensas – dijo en un susurro que fue audible para mi.

- Te decepcionaría – contesté.

- No puedes saber sin haberlo dicho antes -

Volteé el rostro a verla, y por unos segundos sentí que cedía ante lo que quería saber. Bueno, en sí no era algo difícil complacerla con lo que quería pero sería más complicado explicarle los pensamientos que se conjuntaban en una cantidad sorprendente en mi cabeza. Aún siendo humano recuerdo ser bastante activo mentalmente, pero siento vampiro aumentó a cantidades abrumadoras.

Hice una mueca. Si se lo quería decir tendría que ordenar los millares de pensamientos que flotaban en este mismo momento…tantos que incluso algunos quedan varados en la laguna mas lejana de mi muerto cerebro.

- Pensé que las evasivas acabarían cuando estuviéramos casados – dijo, y escuché algo de tristeza en su suave voz.

- Eso tiene un poco que ver – dije.

- Entonces seguirán las evasivas…-

- No, Bella – la corregí. Mi Bella…amo cuando exagera incluso los mas pequeños e insignificantes detalles – yo quería decir a lo de estar casados…

- Ah…- asintió – continúa.

- No debí tocarte de esa manera – le dije, tratando de explicar por qué el comienzo de nuestra plática – no cuando estoy ante la idea de que me odias.

- ¿Por qué lo das por hecho? – me preguntó, y sentí su enojo esconderse tras su tono.

- Bella, sobran motivos por los cuales odiarme – entre dientes dije, me pasé una mano por el cabello – Mírame, soy el peor esposo. En tan poco tiempo te he hecho sentir desdichada…y también me he hecho desdichado en el proceso – aún con la vista en el camino y sin tener valor de mirarla a los ojos dije.

Eso es verdad. Si Bella era herida de alguna forma, yo también sentía su dolor.

- Algunas veces pienso que sería mejor que hubieras seguido tu vida – dije en un suspiro –…como una humana normal.

- Déjame entender…- estaba dolida – entonces, como no todo es un cuento de _Disney_… ¿te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? – preguntó, y sentí como mi pecho se contraía de lo rápido que comenzaba a pedir aire innecesario – Me imagino que debió ser un sacrificio demasiado grande dejar ir a Tanya, pero siempre me puedo hacer a un lado Edward…

Detuve el auto en seco. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa vacacional que Esme compró hace ya algunos años, pero que por falta de disponibilidad de los demás de la familia no se habitaba por largas temporadas. Por el parabrisas se podía ver el mar, oscurecido por la negrura del crepúsculo e iluminado por la recién nacida luna, que tardaría algunas horas en coronar gloriosa el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Demonios, Bella! – grité ofuscado, dolido ante las palabras de mi ángel – Anduve un singlo sin compañía alguna, caminando la tierra con el terrible vacío que traté de llenar con mis propios tormentos – la estaba mirando fijamente – no entendía el amor que mi familia tenía entre si. Sentí que no había nadie para mí…pero era por que _tú no habías nacido siquiera.  
_  
Me volteé, estando frente a ella y le tomé una de sus cálidas manos.

- Lo admito, te odié el primer instante que te vi – dije, y la sentí temblar pero seguí sosteniendo firme su suave y cálida mano – Te odié, creí que destruirías lo poco de paz que había conseguido acumular en todos esos años de castigo a mi mismo pero me tomó muy poco darme cuenta de que eres lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme…- hablaba muy rápido, pero moví la cabeza y me llevé el cabello para atrás tratando de calmarme – Llegaste, y creí en la posibilidad de tener alma…por que tu me la devolviste.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, y comenzaron a brillar.

- Creí que…tal vez – me acerqué mas a ella, y su esencia me embelezó como una droga a un adicto – Dios sigue ahí arriba, mirándome y por eso hizo que existieras.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y yo traté de limpiar algunas con mi dedo meñique.

- **Dios me ha devuelto mi alma, Bella. Y tu eres mi paraíso** – completé.

Un ardor comenzaba a adueñarse de mis ojos y supuse que si fuera humano como Bella, estaría llorando igual que ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó, aún con lágrimas en ambos lados de su rostro – No…yo no tengo nada especial. Soy de lo más común, plana y no tengo nada para darte…-

- Bella, me lo has dado todo – susurré – me has llenado, has hecho que mi existencia tenga sentido…y justo cuando pensé que no había nada mas que pudieras darme, me has dado el mayor obsequio de todos…- me pegué a su frente, y aún seguía sosteniendo su mano.

Posé la mano libre sobre su vientre, sintiendo los apresurados latidos. Primero lejos, como si estuviera en el fondo del mar que estaba frente a nosotros, y luego tan fuertes e irregulares.

Irradiaba vida.

Una vida que Bella y yo creamos a pesar de que técnicamente estuviera muerto.

Una vida que se creó gracias al amor que compartimos.

- Si me has dado todo eso… ¿Por qué arrepentirme de lo mejor que me ha sucedido? – rocé mi nariz con la suya.

Un sonoro sollozo resonó en el Volvo, y después trató de contenerse. Traje su cabeza para que descansara en mi hombro y rodee mis brazos en su cintura. Pasaron unos minutos y se alejó de mí, recuperando el aliento y bastante agitada, las lágrimas aún caían, pero menos que en un principio.

- Soy una tonta – se cubrió la cara avergonzada – no debería llorar…

- Tonta Bella – me reí entre dientes y le acaricié el mentón. Eso solo hizo que bajara las manos y sus ojos mostraran perplejidad.

- ¡¿Entonces si soy una tonta?! – gritó alterada.

Creí que solo yo podía sufrir tantos cambios de ánimo en tan poco tiempo. De la tristeza pasó al enojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a decir verdad…da miedo.

- Lo dudo amor, pero siempre has sido de lágrima fácil – reí nervioso – aunque sospecho que las hormonas magnifican esa hermosa cualidad.

- Jaja…muy gracioso – su sarcasmo me hizo reír más. Y ella se contagió.

Su risa invadió mis sentidos, como si hubiera vivido siglos sin ella.

Sonreí tontamente, y de repente me imaginé al lado de Emmett. Si la gente me viera con él así seguramente _SI _creerían que somos hermanos biológicos…es un simple.

Encendí el auto y Bella se acomodó de lado, de tal modo que me veía en todo momento. Lo demás del viaje – que no fue mucho – transcurrió en silencio.

Bella bostezó en promedio unas cinco veces, y a la sexta estábamos justo en la entrada de la casa de playa. Una linda propiedad muy cerca de Port Angels, privada por supuesto y desolada, rodeada de abundante vegetación cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Bella.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenían una casa en la playa? – me preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

- Creo que no salió a colación en la plática, amor – le respondí riendo entre dientes.

Comenzó a tambalearse al caminar, así que la tomé en brazos y entramos a la casa. Estaba justo como la recuerdo, así que no me molesté en revisar a fondo y lleve directamente a Bella a la que Esme designó como mi habitación. Era circular y muy espaciosa, con vista hacia el mar y la cama en el centro. Un sillón enfrente de ella y la chimenea en la pared de la izquierda.

- ¿Una cama? – Bella hizo la observación.

- Si, ya sabes…Esme quería que la gente que viene a limpiar no sospechara nada – respondí.

Asenté la maleta de Bella y ella la tomó presurosa.

- Creo que…me iré a cambiar – dijo, y al verla fijamente se puso roja.

Adorable.

- Como gustes mi amor – le sonreí.

_No me importaría ver un poco…_mi mente fantaseó.

- El baño está en esa puerta de ahí – le señalé y mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme.

- Uhm…si – dijo y corrió presurosa jalando la maleta.

¿Qué me sucede? Bueno…no es que no haya visto a Bella antes. Le he visto TODO…y es frustrante…

Ah…acabo de recordar lo frustrado que estaba.

* * *

**(Bella PoV) **

* * *

Hacía un momento que abrí la maleta que Alice había preparado para mi, y envuelto en una bolsa de _Victoria's Secret_ encontré una nota encima de la prenda azul.

_¡Bellaaaaaaaaa! Tienes que ponerte el babydoll, confía en nosotras.  
Lo volverás completamente loco.  
Atte. Alice y Rosalie._

¿Por qué a mí?

Arrugué la nota y la tiré en la papelera del baño. Desenvolví el "famoso" _babydoll_ y me quedé anonada. ¡Era una trampa mortal! Y para colmo, tenía que ser azul… ¡Ellas saben que Edward tiene debilidad con el color azul!

Claro que confiaba en ellas, por que su malévola obra haría que Edward perdiera la razón y después de lo del coche no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto. Esta claro que aún tenemos mucho que aclarar…pero, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Fuera de mi sentido común me puse el disfraz que Alice me mandó y me desmaquillé. Mi rostro pudo respirar en paz al sentirse libre de maquillaje y me peiné el cabello, haciendo que regresara a su estado natural. Di un paso frente al enorme espejo que había y tragué llena de temor.

**_¡Parezco una ballena! Estoy enorme…_**

- **No, no, no, no, no**! – dije en voz alta presa del pánico.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir así y ver a Edward? Bueno…aunque, si no salgo así solo quedaría una alternativa.

- ¿_Bella_? – su voz parecía preocupada a través de la puerta - ¿Estas bien? Escuché que decias no a algo.

La única era salir completamente desnuda, dado que Alice no había tenido la gracia de ponerme otra opción y así ejercer mi derecho de libre albedrío.

Creo que cruzaré algunas palabritas con ella cuando la vea.

Y en cuanto a salir desnuda…no, eso era…

Imposible.

- ¿Bella? – volvió a preguntar - ¿Quieres que entre?

Pero no tengo que tener miedo. Además, no puedo estar encerrada toda la noche en el baño por temor a que Edward vea cuanto he engordado estos últimos meses. Tener cuatro meses de embarazo no era tan malo aún pero…parezco un elefante.

- Voy a entrar -

No creo que sea tan…

Demasiado tarde. Estaba tan preocupada pensando en lo gorda que me veo que lo próximo que supe fue que al voltear mi cabeza, Edward estaba mirándome desde el marco. Su rostro completamente en blanco, como…como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Observé que también el se había cambiado. Ahora traía una playera blanca holgada de apariencia muy fresca y unos pantalones de mezclilla levemente deslavado color gris.

- Creo que…me iré a sentar al sofá – dijo, aún serio – la cama ya está lista.

- ¿Por qué te vas a sentar cuando puedes acostarte conmigo? -

**NO LO PUEDO CREER**…. ¿eso acaba de salir de mi boca?

* * *

**_(Edward PoV)_**

* * *

Todas las implicaciones que conllevaban la pregunta de Bella me dejó helado. Pero al momento sentí los ánimos de la habitación caldearse con algo mas que mi usual heladéz corporal.

Ver a Bella con ese adorable conjuto para dormir me dejó impávido, despertando a la fiera hambrienta de su cuerpo y esencia de su no tan prolongado letargo – osea, desde hace una hora – y haciéndome sentir mal por todas las perversiones que pasaban en mi cabeza.

- **No Bella, creo que no puedo**…-

Mis neuronas se pegaron con las paredes de mi cerebro, haciéndome querer caer en la tentación. Pero no podía…

Tenía que respetar las reglas que Bella impuso. Ella parecía contrariada y su rubor se intensificó.

- Edward, creo que esto ya lo hemos discutido antes de casarnos – dijo a mis espaldas - ¿Tendré que rogarte de nuevo que estés conmigo?

- Bella, sabes que lo hacía por tu bien – aseguré.

- Creías que me ibas a aplastar con toda tu fuerza y romperías mis huesos de la pelvis…ya lo sé demás, pero ¿Adivina que? – me preguntó irónica – No lo hiciste, y aparte…no me refería a eso.

- Dime para que entienda mejor -

- Yo…no puedo dormir bien – se sonrojó mas, y sentí que correría a tomarla en brazos y acostarla en la cama de una vez.

- Bella…segura que esta bien con las – comencé a decir despacio, esperando que ella se diera cuenta y me mandara al sofá toda la noche - ¿Reglas?

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Las "**_reglas_**" fueron una **_tontería_**, Edward – me dijo enojada – Y me arrepentiré si no haces nada en _5, 4, 3…_

- Oh, bueno…si lo pones de esa manera –dije sugestivo.

Con toda mi velocidad apagué las luces y en un milisegundo Bella ya estaba acostada en la cama y yo me tiré junto a ella, que bostezó de nuevo.

- Buenas noches, ángel – le dije, y le di un fugaz beso en los labios.

- _Bu..enas noches_ – balbuceó víctima del sueño que comenzaba a acogerla.

Comencé a cantarle su nana, y sentí como de a poco sus músculos se relajaban.

- _Edward…_- murmuró entre sueños – _Te amo_.

- Y yo a ti, Bella Cullen – le respondí, y a pesar de estar dormida me sonrió.

* * *

**Capitulo súper largo!  
Espero que esto recompense los días que llevaba sin actualizar y que me digan en su review si les gustó. **

**Ahora, pasando a otro asunto. Quiero saber si ustedes quieren que haya una ESPECIE DE VENGANZA CONTRA TANYA. He abierto una encuesta sobre si les gustaría que en los capitulos finales Bella se vengue de Tanya por todo lo que hizo (por tratar de matarla y robarle a su Edward) ****Vota en mi perfil!**

**Es un pequeño paréntesis en la historia, pero para arreglar malentendidos que Tanya creó.**

**Si quieren ver fotos de la Casa de Playa de los Cullen y el sexy babydoll azul de Bella vayan a mi perfil y chéquense las fotos!  
**

**Edward: Pasando a los besos dobles, un beso apasionado y ardiente a Sowelu, PknaPcosa, Yimy, elisabeth weasley cullen, Malfoy.Girl.Potter…  
****Emmett: Y uno para pato!103****  
Edward: ¡EMMETT! Me estas interrumpiendo, ahem…besos doblemente ardientes a Lita Aino, mAdEsiTa, Magdalena Black, Rizy dark Angell Cullen, NeoReina-sailormoon..****  
Emmett: Y uno bien sexy para Cecilia A. García****!  
Edward: -le comienza el tic en el ojo – d e j a d e i n t e r r u m p i r! Bueno, besos apasionados para tsukiyono tanuki, nonblondes, norii…****  
Carlisle: -aparece rodeado de un aura dorada – y uno celestial para Tatarata y medicenastor  
****Edward: ¿Tu también Carlisle? No es mi día…siguiendo con los besos, unos muy ardientes para Hel.Cullen, Arsa, Ardeth, Romma, claudia, letmespoilyou, Malu Snape Rickman, Makise, Ang3lKullen, Countess Madeleine, princesa-18, BellaSwann, crepúsculo.maniac.94, clara, Ella West, MARIEL, Adri Cullen…  
Jasper: - entra y salta encima de Edward – y uno muy lujurioso para Viridiana.  
Edward: ¡JASPER! Arg!!...besos para anahy, Vampire dark10, Dana13, Mari-Cullen, Alejandra, Makypony, y en especial para Giselita****!  
Jasper y Emmett: - se ríen descontroladamente-  
Edward: ¡Los voy a mataaaaaar! **

Si quieres un beso de  
Edward, Jazzy, Emmy  
o Carly pincha el botoncito de GO!

* * *


	20. Desesperante Hambre

**.Desesperante Hambre.**

* * *

- ¿Estas bien, Edward? -

La voz de Bella me sacó de mi abstraimiento.

Mejor llamémosle _estado de atontamiento continuo. _

-Claro amor, claro – respondí casual, mientras que en mi interior quería agitar con fuerza la cabeza.

Oficialmente se convirtió en la noche mas frustrante aparte de la primera que compartí con Bella mientras velaba su sueño. Todo estaba en silencio, escuchaba perfectamente las olas del mar romper contra la orilla y la brisa marina era relajante. Mi ángel estaba acostada de lado como ya le había indicado Carlisle que debía.  
Mi brazo la rodeaba completamente, y su cabeza rozaba mi nariz dejándome inspirar el aroma a fresia que embriagaba mis sentidos…pero fue la muerte cuando, sin esperarlo, subió una pierna y de un modo insinuante la dejó en mis caderas. Sus dedos y el contorno de la planta de su pie me acariciaron la espalda provocándome un nada inocente cosquilleo de deseo.

Traté…juro que trate de pensar en cosas repugnantes. Pero el hipopótamo en tanga se fue en un vuelo directo y sin escalas a Plutón…no tenía el poder para contrarrestar el efecto de las deliciosamente bien torneadas piernas de Bella…

Me sentí como un cerdo.

Un cerdo lujurioso que quería profanar a ese ángel, adornado con esa celestial y divinamente sexy bata azul.

Adorable e inocente.

Si…fui un cerdo y me lo recordé a cada segundo restante de la noche. Dio resultado en algún momento. Comencé a ver la pierna de Bella como un reliquia histórica patrimonio de la humanidad, de esas que tienen un enorme letrero con letras en rojo brillante con la leyenda _**"Prohibido Tocar" **_…

Hasta que para mi desgracia comenzó a gemir.

Gemía mi nombre.

En esos momentos me maldije a mi mismo y a cada grano de arena en la playa. Parecía que estaba teniendo un…mientras gemía mi nombre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al volver a mí las sensaciones de ese momento.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Bella.

Abrí los ojos. El sonido de las ruedas frenando estrepitosamente me alertó de que otro vehículo venía en el mismo carril que nosotros en dirección opuesta. Frenó tratando de evitar el choque, pero reaccioné más rápido y di una vuelta al volante del Volvo.

- Malditos conductores borrachos – apreté la quijada para contener el enojo.

Bella estaba hiperventilando ya de toda la presión – y susto – al ver que estuvieron a punto de chocarnos.

- ¿Estuvo muy cerca, cierto? – Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta – Excúsame…

- Edward, tenías los ojos cerrados – reclamó agitada.

- Ya te he dicho que no sucederá nada, Bella – le dije aún enojado.

- Lo sé pero…- se puso una mano en el pecho buscando aire – me asustó.

- Me di cuenta, amor – le dije culpable – no volverá a suceder.

- Por cierto – dijo cambiando de tema para suavizar el ambiente - ¿Por qué huimos de casa anoche? Escuche a Alice decir algo de que Jasper explotaría pero…no entendí.

- Era algo inevitable que explotara – dije – Si me gustara apostar amor, te apostaría lo que fuera a que si explotó.

- Pero ¿Qué de malo tiene que Jasper explote? -

Bella entenderá lo que conlleva que Jasper explote solo cuando lo pase las suficientes veces. Esto solo me remontó a las numerosas veces que sucedió en la última década…cierto, solo fueron dos insignificantes veces pero bastaron para que nadie quisiera que volviera a ocurrir. Contando al causante.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder, inspiré para que se pasara pero el embelesante olor de Bella me llenó por dentro e hizo que el dolor se intensificara a cada micra de segundo. Cerré los ojos, pero de nuevo los abrí…no quería que sucediera un accidente que perfectamente podía evitar al concentrarme en la carretera y evitando pensar en el hambre.

- ¿Estas bien? – La voz de Bella – hace un momento tenías el mismo semblante.

Volteé a verla, tragué la chorreante ponzoña a mi estómago y le sonreí disimulando.

- Bella – le dije aún sonriendo – ahora que lo recuerdo, por toda la agitación de ayer no merendaste nada – cambié de tema casualmente, aunque el borboteo de palabras se achocaba en mis labios a causa del nerviosismo – debes estar **hambrienta**.

- Parece ser que el hambriento es otro -

Claro, claro. Las indirectas directas de que tanto ella como mi adorado angelito en su vientre estaban deseando probar un suculento bocado de algo delicioso, que se derritiera en la jugosa cavidad de Be…

_Errr…_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

El hambre me esta haciendo perder la razón.

- Entonces el bebé tiene hambre – las palabras se atropellaban entre ellas – soy un desconsiderado, seré el peor padre de del mundo…si mi hijo aún estando dentro de ti se muere de hambre por que yo no te alimento entonces…

- Edward – me llamó entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Acaso crees que tengo un pelo de tonta?

- Este…- quise contestar pero algo me dijo que me arrepentiría el primer instante de que Bella despertara como vampiro recién nacido – Esa es una pregunta capciosa ¿Cierto Bella? No tengo que responder si sé que voy a decir todo el **antiguo testamento bíblico** verbalmente.

- Gracioso – dijo, ahora seria- Edward, tus ojos…

- ¿Qué hay de malo con ellos? – pregunté.

- Están negros -

- No te lo había dicho, pero a veces cambian dependiendo del clima -

- ¡Ya deja de bromear! – gritó y deje de sonreír – Te conozco, tus ojos se ponen de ese color cuando…no te has alimentado.

He sido atrapado.

Me quedé en silencio.

- ¿Es mucho? – me preguntó dulcemente.

- No, no te asustes – le rogué mirando a la carretera, demasiado avergonzado para mirarla de lleno – no saltaré encima de ti Bella, tranquila. Es soportable.

- Sé que no lo harías – su dulce voz dijo.

Una de sus manos apretaron cariñosamente mi pierna derecha en señal de apoyo y dejándome saber que confiaba en mí.

- Iré de caza en cuanto lleguemos, te lo prometo – dije.

Ella solo asintió y se recostó en el asiento, haciendo un mohín en la nariz.

- También tengo hambre -

Objetivo nuevo: buscar un lugar donde mi adorable esposa e hijo en camino satisficieran su necesidad de comida buena, decente y saludable.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada millones de disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Tuve algunos problemas que merecen saber pero la verdad no les quiero aguar la vida, solo les puedo adelantar que realmente me deprimí y perdí las ganas de escribir. Claro que en el proceso pensé: **_**¿Por qué lo que otras personas dicen debe hacerme rendirme tan fácil?**_** Y claro, pensé en ustedes, que **_**no merecen**_** que les deje tirada la historia en la recta final. (**_**Gracias a Giselita y a Rizy por todo su apoyo**_**)**

**Escribí el complemento del fic, se llama **_**Combusted Emotions **_**para las que pidieron saber que sucedió en la casa Cullen cuando Jasper explotó.  
Será de 2 capítulos, el primero decidí que sea de Rosalie y Emmett…pero OJO que está en M por que tiene contenido explícito.**En una horita actualizo otro capitulo, con todos sus besos dedicados para las geniales lectoras que dejaron reviews.

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide**:**_¿Qué nombre opinan que sería el mejor para la hija o hijo de Edward y Bella? _Quiero que sean parte de este fic, por eso les pido de favor que escriban en su review dos opciones (una de niño y otra de niña) de nombres.**

Gracias y sus besos les llegarán en poco tiempo.

Edward: - guiña el ojo sensualmente – se los prometo.


	21. Gremlin frio, calculador y malévolo

**. Gremlin frio, calculador y malévolo .**

* * *

- **Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! **– Alice saltó encima de mí, le sonreí.

Parecía haber recobrado su usual estado y gracias a Dios por eso. Alice sin brincar de un lado para otro, con el semblante de cuarentona deprimida (y amargada) era algo perturbador. Edward me seguía casi pisándome los talones ya que su sobre protectora intuición – como siempre – le hizo tomarme del brazo y asirme cerca de él.

- Hay tantas cosas que hacer! – brincó una vez - …y tan poco tiempo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Qué dices? Seguramente me tendrás toda la tarde bajo tus garras – le dije, mirándola acusativamente.

- Te salvaste… – bufó, pero luego sonrió malévolamente – Iremos de caza y estarás sola con toda la casa para ti.

Sola.

De repente unas inexplicables ganas de llorar se arrejuntaron en mis emociones.

…ese duendecillo maléfico al cual le llamo hermana tenía algo planeado o sabía demasiado sobre algo que ocurriría.

- Ya Alice, deja de tratar de asustar a Bella y distráela un rato – la voz aterciopelada de mi Edward resonó cerca de mi oído derecho, pues aún seguía sosteniéndome.

- ¡Comprendido! – dijo sonriente y arrugó la nariz.

- ¿A dónde…- me detuvo.

- No te dejaré en una casa sin alimentos suficientes para dos -

- Solo seré yo Edward, estoy segura de que la despensa de la semana pasada será suficiente – le dije enarcando una ceja. Odio que gaste dinero en mí, incluso cuando se trata de comida.

- Tonta…- me atrajo un poco mas cerca y dio un beso en mi mejilla. Rozó su nariz con el contorno de mi cuello – cuando dije dos me refería a ti y a nuestro hijo ¿Acaso crees que les dejaré dos días sin comida?

- No lo había visto de esa forma – temblé, completamente vencida ante su sucio truco persuasivo.

- Ya, suéltala – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos a un lado de nosotros – tendrás mucho tiempo para estar restregándote en Bella, y si no te detienes ahora la matarás.

Se alejó tan rápido que no pude distinguirlo con mis ojos humanos, pero supe que lo que dijo Alice lo había hecho preocuparse.

Estaba hambriento.

Sus ojos ónyx brillaban, supuse que debido a lo cerca que se encontró del pulso retumbante de mi vena yugular.

- Iré a Port Angels a la tienda de alimentos orgánicos – dijo serio.

- No…Edward – lo detuve. No tenía por que ir hasta ahí solo por comida de Supermercado. Me conformaba con los empaquetados del Trifhtaway del pueblo – puedes comprarlos aquí cerca…

- ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo entre dientes, y sus ojos resplandecieron – si vas a comer algo mientras seas humana y sobre todo, mientras estés embarazada de nuestro hijo tendrás lo mejor.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Que tiene que ver que sea humana! -

- No seas terca, amor – dijo suavemente, sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa torcida – además…- su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas prolongada – tu misma accediste a esa dieta.

Bufé rendida. Había caído en un argumento con Edward por mi propia boca…mejor dicho lengua. Cierto, yo había accedido cuando nuestro médico de cabecera – nada mas ni nada menos que Carlisle – de llevar una dieta balanceada, sin sales y sin grasas transgénicas. De comer de todo, mientras sea de origen orgánico y sin conservadores…y de mi pastilla diaria de ácido fólico.

Si…accedí, pero el tramposo de mi marido puso en práctica la táctica de _**"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" **_al no mostrarme los precios de tan famosa comida.

- Despídete antes de que su terquedad regrese, y eso será en _30, 29, 28_…- sentenció Alice.

- Estaré de regreso en muy poco, mis ángeles – me susurró al oído, y salté un poco de lo rápido que regresó a mi lado. Besó suavemente mis labios y luego bajó hasta el bulto que estaba en mi vientre y lo besó con cariño.

Y como el viento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaba pero una suave corriente con el refrescante aroma a Edward aún se sentía a mi lado.

- Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo – Alice me dedicó una mirada traviesa y me jaló.

Subimos los escalones hasta llegar al vestíbulo del nivel, y reí divertida al ver que Alice estaba a mi lado muy animada. Tenía algo entre manos.

- ¿Qué es Alice? – mas le vale que no sea otra sorpresa. Había sido suficiente con la reciente sorpresita del arma mortal azul que dejó en forma de baby doll.

- Uhhh, Bella ¡Que genio te traes! – dijo con voz chillona – ya cásate, ten hijos, divórciate – me le quedé viendo feo – Nah, no es ninguna jugarreta…solo quería ponerte al tanto de lo que ocurrió en la noche.

- ¡Hasta que alguien tiene la intención de decirme! – alcé los hombros realmente aliviada.

Su musical risa se esparció por todo el vestíbulo y me tomó del brazo hasta llegar a su habitación. La puerta estaba rasgada, como si un león o algún animal salvaje haya tenido algún problema en especial con la puerta o quisiera utilizarla para lima de uñas. Alice hizo un sonido de despreocupación y entramos en un instante y me sentó en su cama.

Era amplia, con doseles blancos a los que desde el techo les caía una seda transparente que resguardaba la cama. Las sábanas eran de color caqui, con un cuadriculado de líneas rojas, negras y blancas…_**del diseñador Burberri. **_Claro, no sería la cama de Alice si su edredón no fuese de diseñador. A un lado de ésta, una mesita de té estilo de estilo japonés tenía encima un jardín zen, y en medio de toda la arena un lindo árbol bonsái reposaba. Un sofá bajo frente la mesa rozaba centímetros con el suelo de manera.

A pesar del jardín zen y de toda la tranquilidad que debe traer a la habitación el ambiente se sentía raro…ligeramente raro.

Volteé la mirada hacia la enorme puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y abrí la boca consternada.

El enorme armario de Alice – que por cierto es del tamaño del cuarto de Edward – estaba hecho un desastre.

- Alice…tu…tu – apunté al armario con desesperación e incredulidad.

- Si…- hizo un movimiento con una mano – **El Santuario **sufrió una pequeña emboscada, pero eso te lo contaré después. Primero lo primero – estiró los brazos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comenzando a moverse como loca – **NUESTRO PLAN FUNCIONÓ! GANAMOS, BELLA!!**

A pesar de la consternación del armario de Alice, me paré eufórica.

- ¿¡En serio!? – me moví como ella, y ella se paró y me acompañó en mis segundos de simpleza - **¡ESO ES GENIAL, ALICE! **¿Carlisle lo anunció ayer?

- Eh…Nope – dijo inocente – hoy lo dirá, lo he visto.

- Oh…- vaya, me exalté demasiado. Abrí la boca en forma de "o" y me volví a sentar.

- ¡Siiii! – dijo Alice aún eufórica – Rosalie le dirá a Emmett que quiere adoptar un bebé – por alguna razón la pequeña palideció mas de lo que ya lo era, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que volviera a la normalidad – Jasper ya está arreglando su desastre y Edward le dirá a Charlie que estas embarazada.

- Son buenos castigos – admití, dando paso a mi mente diabólica.

La idea de que Edward fuera con Charlie y le diga que será abuelo era graciosa…pero igual yo tendría que estar allí así que no sería tanto un castigo. Podría buscar otras alternativas para castigarlo pero…

Esperen un momento…soy yo o acaba de decir que…

- Espera, espera – rebobiné el cassette - ¿Qué Rosalie quiere adoptar un **qué**? ¿Un bebé? – ella solo asintió.

- Bueno, es una de las dos cosas – dijo con una sonrisa cansada – ya sabes como es: **insaciable**.

Lo pensé un segundo.

- Suena bastante razonable, de hecho – sonreí – Rosalie tiene un enorme sentido materno y ha dicho lo mucho que añora ser madre.

Alice sonrió arrugando la nariz. Si Rosalie cumplía su cometido, para cuando mi bebé cumpla sus primeros años tendría con quien jugar y compartir.

Tanto Rosalie y Emmett como Edward y yo experimentaríamos la maravillosa oportunidad de velar por unas personitas que nos necesitarían, y velaríamos por ellos por toda la eternidad.

Entonces como si un rayo acabara de pasar justo sobre de mi, me di cuenta.

**Alice no veía esa oportunidad.**

Abrí la boca, intentando encontrar palabras de aliento. De que sepa que si podría también ser madre, que no se rindiera…pero como si pudiera adivinar el futuro – cosa que hace – me calló.

- Lo entiendo, Bella –sonrió tristemente y bajó la cabeza – deseo experimentar eso con Jazzy pero…- pausó – ya es lo suficientemente difícil para el tan solo cruzar junto a un humano _**¡Imagínatelo al lado de un pequeño las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana!**_ Eso lo torturaría hasta la muerte…

Sabía a lo que se refería.

Yo misma me había impuesto ese pensamiento meses atrás y lo había aceptado con gusto. Si la eternidad al lado de Edward ya era lo mejor que podía sucederme, ¿entonces para que pedir mas?

- ¡Jaja! – rió dramáticamente – Además, sería una mala madre…los andaría de aquí para allá, en todas las tiendas del mundo – dijo divertida – y creo que nos hemos desviado del tema inicial, hermana mía.

Esa simple frase me hizo caer en cuenta que el mecanismo de defensa de Alice era similar al mío. Horriblemente similar.

Me acerqué a ella, y como si ya lo esperase extendió los brazos y dejó que la abrace para después envolver sus pequeños brazos en mí también.

- Gracias, Bella – me susurró con voz trémula – pero estará bien – se separó de mi y pude observar sus ojos. Dorados y enormes se dilataron brillando – no hay de que preocuparse ¿Escuchó eso mi hermana humana?

- Eso dices, Al – le dije en un susurro también – pero lo hago. En serio me importas, Alice. Eres mi mejor amiga, hermana…

- ¡Awww, Bella! – se tiró de nuevo a mis brazos – Tu también eres la hermana que siempre me faltó…_la que siempre supe que tendría_.

La sentí sollozar a pesar de mis propios sollozos.

Era mi hermana, y Rosalie también lo era. Ambas eran mis hermanas, ambas tan únicas y especiales a sus propios modos pero Alice…Alice es mi mejor amiga. Confidente, la única que logra arrastrarme a sus suicidas tardes de compras, probarme vestidos que en mi vida creí que se me verían bien y que ella me da confianza de poner. Ella era uno de mis pilares.

Aún recuerdo cuando todos fueron despegados de sus cimientos de un tirón la ocasión que Edward se fue. Mi mejor amiga se fue para no volver. Nada de Alice en las mañanas, cuando me tomaba de barbie personal y me vestía para ir a la escuela…ni Alice con las cuales tenía pijamadas e horas y horas, haciendo cosas de chicas y platicando. Nada de sus risas y saltos.

Me sentí en otro mundo.

Extraña de mi realidad sin el amor de mi existencia y mi mejor amiga.

Sin mi familia.

- Hay, no deberías verme así – rió entre un llanto ausente de lágrimas.

- No digas eso – le dije tiernamente.

Sonrió divertida y se volvió a tirar a mis brazos.

- ¡Bella eres tan adorableeeeee! -

Se volvió a sentar, y su cabello puntiagudo estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre.

- Y bien ¿me vas a contar o tendré que seguir diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

- Bueno, bueno para no hacerlo tan largo – infló la boca – Jasper explotó.

Entre todo su parloteo y gestos que rozaban con la pantomima, me describió su fatídica noche. Ella y Rosalie estuvieron escondidas por que cuando Jasper explota suelta toda una gama de sentimientos complejos y potentes. Esos sentimientos se funden con los propios de cada persona a su alrededor y en algunos casos los hace actuar fuera de sí mismos.

Pero, a todo eso no mencionó al causante de todo eso.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Jasper? – Pregunté – Digo, si todas sus emociones son pasadas a los demás el debe quedarse vacío…

- Uhm…algo así – dudó, haciendo una mueca con su pequeña boca - ya que sus sentimientos racionales se han ido de paseo, los instintos animales toman la voluntad de Jazzy.

- Vaya eso suena…bastante mal – temblé.

Y eso que Jasper ya tenía difícil manejar sus "instintos animales". Tendré que agradecer a Edward por haberme raptado.

- Menos mal que salí ilesa…pero…pero – sollozó sin lágrimas – ¡**MI SANTUARIO QUEDO DESTRUIDO!**

- ¿Qué sucedió? -

- Descubrí que Jasper tiene un fetiche con mi ropa roja – bufó – y créeme Bella que no me hubiera importado pero…¡MIS JIMMY CHOO! Mis Jimmy Choo rojos edición limitada de 15 centímetros y de los cuales yo poseía toda la colección…están en la basura.

Hice un sonido de que el aire me faltaba.

Era un shock.

Cuando salió esa colección de zapatos, literalmente PELEO por ellos…eliminó a cada una de las posibles compradoras con el arma infalible del _soborno _y uff…cuando llegaron anduvo brincando por todos lados con ellos un mes. Fue raro verla todos esos días con el mismo modelo de zapatos – que la hacían considerablemente mas alta…eran la muerte – cuando ella misma decía que es _anti-moda_ ponerte los mismo zapatos tres días seguidos. Supongo que le gustan demasiado.

No…corrección: le** gustABAN** demasiado. Tiempo pasado, ya que si ahora estaban en la basura…

- Debes estar…em ¿Enojada? -

- Naaaah – movió una mano despreocupada – Jasper ya está limpiando su desastre como te dije hace un momento y ¡no puedo enfadarme con el!..Es un amor.

- Jaja – reí - ¿Lo pusiste a limpiar y ordenar toda tu ropa?

- ¡Claro que no! – chilló – esa es una tarea que a _mi, mi y sólo a m_i me pertenece. Yo decía que está arreglando el desastre _físico: _arreglar gabinetes, conseguir perchas y colocar la madera de pisos y paredes.

- Oh, impresionante – exclamé.

- ¡Siiii! Ahora mismo fue por mas repisas para los zapatos a The Home Depot – sonrió malévolamente.

Pobre Jasper.

- Alice ¡Eso es explotación! – dije contrariada.

- Bella, Bella…¿Qué le voy a hacer si el fue el primero en ponerse la soga al cuello? – se alzó de hombros inocentemente.

- Alice…- estaba mintiendo. Quien sabe que artimañas utilizó para que Jasper accediera a hacer todo ese trabajo – sabes que no cuenta cuando pones caras de _cachorrito abandonado a mitad de la nada._

- ¡Claro que cuenta! – hizo un puchero adorable.

- Y lo estas haciendo – señalé.

- Jeje, pero es totalmente irresistible – rió como el duende malévolo que es – y totalmente irresistible es como le pareciste anoche a Edward.

Enrojecí furiosamente.

No supe muy bien por que, si por vergüenza por que quizá había visto la reacción de ambos o de rabia por que se había tomado la libertad de decidir en que meter mi trasero la noche pasada.

- ¡Alice! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le grité.

- Teníamos que hacerlo…¡Además no estabas tan destapada ni nada! – se llevó un dedo al aire – no sabes cuanto trabajo tuvimos para encontrar algo así.

- Tuvimos me suena a manada – entrecerré los ojos.

Algo olía muy mal. Tan mal que supuse que llevaba horas y horas pudriéndose.

Alice. Su sonrisa de **Gremlin** – uno de esos duendes feos de naturaleza malévola, poseídos por el hambre y a los cuales les gusta sabotear todo – me dijo todo.

- ¡Todo fue un plan! – dije sofocada.

- Frío, calculador y previamente planeado – asintió.

- Oh, no…-baje la cabeza aún sin que el aire entrara a mis pulmones.

- Oh, si – acertó una voz rasposa proveniente del armario – le dije que no metiera demasiado su linda y pequeña nariz pero…- soltó un suspiro – ya sabes como es Alice.

Volteé la cabeza y me llevé el susto…bueno, iba a pensar el susto mas grande pero todos los días me asusto con los Cullen rondando por la casa. Jasper ya estaba dentro del armario midiendo unas tablas de color aperlado. Entró a una velocidad súper sónica que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de la ráfaga de aire que dejó a su paso.

No lo reconocí por la voz, ya que la tenía mas grave y mostrando una evidente madurez – y algo de sequedad – que antes sabía que tenía pero no la sacaba. Su rostro no estaba sereno…más bien, algo serio y con una evidente indiferencia.

- ¡Jazzyyyy! – Hizo un puchero Alice – Tu mismo dijiste que la frustración de Edward era apenas tolerable.

- Alie…- era bárbaro el cambio en Jasper.

Ambos se miraron significativamente y me sentí de más. Es decir ¿Qué haces cuando tus hermanos se miran de esa forma? La respuesta es darles su espacio.

- Como que me siento cansada de repente – bostecé falsamente. Jasper me miró con intriga.

- ¡_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo, Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! – los ojos de Alice se agrandaron un poco mas – No te vayas.

- Se siente cansada Alice – la miró por un momento, y luego su mirada voló a mí. Meneó la cabeza en señal de que entendía.

- Bueno – bajó Alice la cabeza en señal de comprensión – cuídate mucho, y cuida a mi sobrino o sobrina.

- Lo haré – le sonreí – nos veremos en dos días.

Me alejé rápidamente y al llegar a la habitación me tendí en la cama. El olor a Edward impregnado en las sábanas me hizo cerrar los ojos.

No supe cuando me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

Abrí los ojos. Todo me daba vueltas y la molesta sensación de idiotizada se apoderó de mi. Si, esa sensación que tienes cuando duermes de una forma que no deberías o cuando dormiste de más y tu sistema resiente esas horas inútiles de sueño.

Extendí los brazos a mis anchas, esperando que Edward me tomara y acurrucara en su pecho pero solo encontré algo liso sobre una almohada. La almohada de Edward.

Un papel.

Me senté de inmediato sobre la cama y pude notar sobre la almohada, la pulcra y hermosa letra de Edward.

_Bella._ Mi nombre escrito.

Tomé el papel y lo abrí.

_Te veías tan apacible durmiendo que preferí no romper el encanto e irrumpir en tu profundo sueño. Hice la despensa y todo está en el refrigerador._

_Estos dos días ya comienzan a ser una eternidad. Te extraño ahora mismo, incluso al escribir esta nota y saber que estaré sin ti…dos días no estando a tu lado es una eternidad tortuosa._

_Mantente a salvo._

_Te amo._

_Edward._

Terminé de leer y oprimí la nota contra mi pecho.

* * *

**_Si. Serían dos días bastante largos, sola y sin Edward._**

**_Capitulo largooo!!Las fotos de los zapatos de Alice ( xD que fueron destruidos por Jasper) estan en mi perfil. Y si, como ya leyeron, __el nene de Emmett y Rosalie necesita un nombre también. Sean parte del fic!_**

**_Autora: Pasemos a todos los besos atrasados.  
Edward: El primer beso va especialmente dirigido a Aranel Hojaverde, que dejó un mega—super-largo review que equivalen a los 20 capitulos! Un beso apasionado y humedo para ti!  
Autora: Gracias! Gracias por dejarme un review y por ser mi amiga.  
Edward: besos a Ediyu, Chemi, Samantha, Marr!!, Chica-anime-4ever, Michesica, black.bella…  
Emmett: Y un sexy beso a Dolce-Sherry, y.elizabeth y para clara!  
Edward: uno para Rizy dark Angell Cullen muy apasionado y ardiente, para Mari-Cullen, Ardeth, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, tsukiyono tanuki, E.W.C, Tatarata, NeoReina-sailormoon, AndreCullen, Arsa, Adri Cullen…  
Jasper: uno sensual para yuma17 –manda ondas lujuriosas -  
Edward: Besos para Coniwi-pops, celita!, Makise, hermioneyron, norii, nonblondes, hele, LadyBlacky, Piby Weasley, crepúsculo.maniatic.94, Elizabeth Chiba, Malu Snape Rickman, Vanexa.94 (gracias por seguir la historia!), Shia17Potter, Kellyween de Lioncourt (Tienes algún parentesco con Lestad? Si es así mandale saludos de mi parte por que es un amigo muy cercano) y finalmente para erannDii.  
Autora: O.O conoces a Lestat!? Lestat de Lioncourt?! – se le cae la quijada -  
Edward: Claro, como ya dije es un amigo muy querido…  
Autora: Oh, diooossss!! – se desmaya imaginandose a Edward y Lestat con ella, solos en una habitación -_**

**_Si quieres un beso de Edward,  
Jasper, Emmett o Carlisle  
solo tienes que pinchar GO!_**


	22. ¡Adios al Hiatus!

**ADIOS AL HIATUS.**

Hola, antes que nada quería disculparme con todos los que estaban esperando un capitulo nuevo hace mas o menos seis meses (¡En serio lo siento! Espero que puedan disculparme) Tuve muchas cosas que hacer cuando salí del Instituto y otras cosas que yo misma hice que me obsesionase con ellas (¿_Han escuchado de los Foros Rol? ¡Es un trauma_!) Bueno, he decidido que es injusto para mí dejar mis historias sin concluir, además de que no les quiero dejar en ascuas con lo que sucederá próximamente en todas ellas.

Es por eso que mando este **aviso global **en todos los fanfics en la sección de Twilight, _**para disculparme y también para que me manden sus opiniones sobre si creen bueno continuarlos o prefieren que se queden como están.  
**_

Edward: **¿Qué es lo que dices?** –le mira, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡**Debes ser consecuente! Además…¿Te das cuenta que hasta a mi me haz dejado en muchas cosas que no he acabado?  
**Autora: **Esto de…Lo siento lo siento!! **–se postra a los pies de Edward.  
Edward: **¡Y todos los besos que debo y quiero dar ya mismo!  
**Autora: **Entonces**…-le brillan los ojos- **¡¿Si quieres continuar dando besos a las lindas lectoras que dejen sus reviews?!  
**Edward: **Por supuesto que sí**…- hace una irresistible mirada seductora-

Como ven, Edward quiere darles besos aún…

Edward: **¡Y mordidas!**

Así que díganme que opinan sobre el regreso de las historias de _**Celos, Shadows & Regrets, Your Love is a Lie y Sueño de otra Vida.**_

Si quieres una mordida y apasionado beso  
de Edward, solo pincha el botón de **GO!**_**  
**_y deja tu opinión.


End file.
